


God Tiers Explained

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe- Bloodswap, God Tier, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: I guess I should put a little bit more then bloodswap so here it goes. This story contains God tiers (including fan made aspects and classes and the classifications of classes and there aspects), oneshots, fluff (smut if lucky), shipping, headcanons, bloodswap au's (and other even some suggested in the comments), and how can I forget Homestuck (Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie) . Have any requests just ask.





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas - mutant - candy red - Knight of Blood

Aradia Megido - peasantry (low) - rust - Maid of Time

Tavros Nitram - peasantry (high) - bronze - Page of Breath

Sollux Captor - middle class (low) - mustard yellow - Mage of Doom

Nepeta Leijon - middle-class (medium) - olive blood - Rouge of Heart

Kanaya. Maryam - jade blood (rare upper middle-class) - Glyph if Space

Terezi Pyrope - high class (low) - teal blood - Seer of Mind

Vriska Serket - high class (high) - ceruline - Thief of Light

Equius Zahhak - nobility (low) - cobalt - Heir of Void

Gamzee Makara - nobility (high) - indigo - Bard of Rage

Eridan Ampora - royalty (low) - violet - Prince of Hope

Feferi Peixes - royalty (high) - fuchsia - Witch of Life


	2. Canon God Tiers Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon troll god tiers explained

**Knight of Blood: One who Exploits with Blood or Exploits Blood**

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough.

A Knight of Blood would have an uncanny ability to form and strengthen a connection or bond to them or use their already existing ones as an extremely effective means to an end. They are skilled at exploiting the right person for a job and have the potential to be a great delegative type of leader, being able to intuitively understand not only their own connections but the connections between other people or things or ideas. Like all Knights they get this skill with their aspect through a mix of natural talent and hard work fueled by a near obsessive fear of being inadequate. Almost like they don't believe or see their own natural talent for their aspect.

They might feel an inner insecurity about the strength of shape of the bonds that surround them, feel like their missing out on something when mostly likely they aren't. They might be clingy friends or lovers if those inadequate feelings extend into being willing to do a lot to make sure those connections don't end, to the point of trying to micromanaging them a bit. They might even feel some kind of self-consciousness to do with their body as Flesh and Blood. Most of them time though they just need some sort of reassurance in some form every now and again that yes their connections are strong or they can be stable on their own without being dependant on what they do specifically.

They feel Blood like a second nature to them. It's not hard at all for them to feel compassionate to others, to be responsible and a stable foundation for people to depend on. They fulfill obligations and promises and oaths easily since commitments in general are of an utmost importance to them. They might even use this "Yes I am stable and dependable and you can rely on me no problem" attitude as a mental shield for their insecurity. They might worry at times there is a fundamental disconnect somewhere in their dealings or connections with others, or that they might come across as uncaring or unfeeling when nearly everyone can see just how much they do care, how committed they are how attached they are to their allies, friends, lovers what have you.

**Maid of Time: One who Creates with Time or Creates Time**

Maids start out relying on others for their aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Time, Like Aradia, would have started out relying on others to finish things, unable to squish the spider by themselves so to speak, before she was dead and while she was a ghost, at this point she relied on others to tell her what to do and be patient with her, though Aradia rose to her challenge very quickly and learned to depend on herself. Other Maids of Time might spend longer in this first stage than Aradia, relying on others for solid concrete things or ideas, or even something as simple as what time is it.

When they rise to their challenge and start relying on themselves, they in essence start choosing their own fates and destinies. They trust their own instincts instead of the instincts of others and learn how to finish fights themselves. Because sound and music are a part of Time, a Maid of Time might rely on others to "hear" things or be told what it sounds like, they might be deaf, but rising to their challenge they would rely on themselves to know, maybe by getting a hearing aid or lip reading, and also getting a watch to know what Time it is.

They become a lot more self-sufficient anyway. Maybe they even stop listening to others music and start conducting and creating their own. I like to think of time as moments and more specifically memories as well, so this could be another thing that they might start out relying on others for but eventually rely on themselves for, they might begin with bad memories but eventually that gets better. They're also amazingly patient with themselves and others, being "Made" of Time and are only in a rush or a hurry when it's absolutely necessary.

**Page of Breath: One who Invites Exploitation of Breath or one who Invites Exploitation through Breath**

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players.

A Page of Breath would at first act like they are totally independent people making their own choices and having their free will when really it's obvious to others they have connections and bonds and obligations that they follow whenever they appear. They might be attached to a certain person and follow them around while acting like they just follow them because they want to. It might be that in their quest of independence they simply imitate another person's independence, ironically making themselves dependant on that person. They are all about acting and being irresponsible and childlike and free and having fun and doing things that they want to the point where like a child, they think of themselves as independent adults, unaware of any person around them that takes on a sort of parent or guide role to them is actually controlling what they do or where they go, like an innocent kid who's unaware of the kid leash.

They seem to float around in a cloud of indifference or uncaring to anything that they don't want to pay attention to or understand. When a Page of Breath starts rising to their challenge they start seeing and taking their independence more seriously. They start seeing the connections that held them back that they never saw before and deciding that they don't need to follow them if they don't want to. They start seeing that they really only wanted to do certain things because they felt obligated to or promised to, not because they actually wanted to. They separate themselves from obligations or promises they previously thought they chose of their own free will. Instead they focus only on those things they know they chose for themselves.

They start truly becoming free and using their freedoms and liberties to help them or others get ahead in life. They become truly flexible and able to move where they want, instead of only just believing that they could. They truly become able to let go of their earthly tethers and firm commitments, and the idea of true freedom and disconnection from everything and and truly being able to move and separate from anything becomes second nature to them. Examples include Tavros, Avatar Aang, Peter Pan and and Zaheer from Legend of Korra in varying levels of role balance and good or evil alignment.

**Mage of Doom: One who Understands with Doom or Understands Doom**

Mages will suffer from their Aspect or from the effects of their Aspect. This gives them a deeply intuitive and personal understanding of their Aspect. Their challenge is to overcome their Aspect and come out in control of it

A Mage of Doom would suffer from the limits, responsibilities, restrictions and obligations placed on them. They might suffer from pessimism, being too cautious or repulsive things in general. They might constantly feel restricted and pessimistic because of the rules and limits they are bound to. This makes them have full understanding of those rules and limits and what they mean. A Mage of Doom knows exactly where their boundaries are because they've most likely tested them before.

They know where rules and boundaries go, so they also know where they don't go. They are excellent at finding loopholes or oversights in the system. They may feel they are under a lot of pressure because of the obligations and responsibilities that get piled up on them. Whatever kind of games they play or activities they do, they know all the rules and all the loopholes, only because they have the experience of failing and being held to those rules. They could be unbeatable DnD players or great dungeon masters if they wanted. They might know intimately the inner workings of machines or bombs through a lot of trial and error.

They might have some scars or injuries from the error part of trial and error. They suffer from entropy, decreasing activity and the general futility of existence. They are someone who is dying slowly, or knows they are going to die. They know decay and experience it, so they know it when they see it in others as well. They might even suffer from death and dying all around them and in themselves and so can recognize it in others. Mages of Doom might even experience a kind of depression, from the sadness and apathy of death and the anger and bitterness of unchangeable limits.

**Rogue of Heart: One who Invites Theft of Heart or one who Invites Theft through Heart**

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

Rogues of Heart might at first have trouble coping with their own feelings, their passions or the ways in which they are unique. They might be embarrassed of their own personality quirks or unique things about themselves, thinking themselves or their interests too 'weird' for normal people. They might have trouble talking about the things they truly love in front of others or they might at first try to stifle down any emotions like love or hate or any strong opinions they might have, thinking they're being too emotional about it or overreacting to things.

They get passionate about their own ideas and feelings about things and might impulsively write in secret hidden journals a lot or start conversations about it accidentally just to be like 'oh haha no I was just joking lol that's stupid never mind' They might act like themselves naturally while alone, but then try to fit in more and seem less weird around others. When a Rogue of Heart starts rising up to their challenge, they learn to take Heart as well as dish it out. They become more confident in themselves, more willing to let their true selves shine through and stand up for what they feel. They become more comfortable in their uniqueness, and start to embrace it wholeheartedly rather than try to hide it away.

They learn that it's okay to want to be your own person with your own interests and it doesn't make you weird or a freak, but if it does hey freaks are awesome, I'm awesome, all my friends are weird and you should be too. Embrace the weird and crazy! If that is what is truly you :D They would feel more comfortable standing behind their own opinions and being confident in their passions, the things they love. They would open up and be more honest about their feelings, even things they actually disliked that maybe before they pretended that they liked to spare someone else's feelings.

**Sylph of Space: One who Invites Creation of Space or one who Invites Creation through Space**

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Space will likely have all sorts of ideas and opinions on the origins of things, where it all began, how the universe was created, how their species originated and unlike other Sylphs, a Sylph of Space is a bit more precise or accurate in their opinions. Some Sylphs of Space are very random and changeable and by their nature invite others to be as random as they are. Most will love to try to inspire people with art, fashion and their intuition, hoping that others will follow suit in their example and be creative as well. They love for things to be made, either by themselves or others and may have a specific hobby involving just making some sort of random object.

They also like to fill up empty spaces wherever they see them with trinkets doodads and thingamajigs so they often leave a trail of clutter wherever they go. Some might also create empty spaces where they think their needs to be one, so either obsessively cleaning things of or nosily meddling in other's personal Space. Some might have trouble focusing on one thing for too long, inviting the creation of the random changeableness, and others would be super focused on what's presently happening. They have a tendency to make others very impatient with them, or they may be super impatient at times themselves.

So you can see that not all Sylphs of Space need act like Kanaya, where Kanaya was focused on the present, and wanted to inspire people with her sense of fashion and was a nosy personal Space meddler and didn't have much clutter around her, other Sylphs of Space might be super random and unfocused and cause other people to be very impatient with them and their habit of cluttering up rooms and hallways, running around doing things and wanting others to join in the fun. They might also have a certain talent for stacking random objects, like cups, chairs or making card houses.

**Seer of Mind: One who Invites Knowledge of Mind or one who Invites Knowledge through Mind**

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

Seers of Mind will most likely get their information from flashes of ideas or sudden intuitions from their own thoughts or brains. They will just know something or suddenly have prophetic visions in their mind's eye of the things they need to know. A Seer of Mind might sometimes struggle with the idea of being perfectly unbiased or rational even in the course of emotionally charged situations, being challenged to apply the right amount of rationality to the situation. They may struggle with where to apply their indifference in certain situations. They might also struggle with balancing every option on equal weight, always fiddling with the scale so to speak, making sure or trying to make sure it's in perfect balance before making a move.

A Seer's main challenge though is to put their information to some kind of decision or action or to practical use in some situation. Seers of Mind specifically may struggle with getting their thoughts out into the open, having a lot of strong ideas about things, but not able to find words for them, or not the right words for them. They might not be able to explain themselves clearly or as articulately as they'd like all the time. They may see in their mind's eye the right logical course of action, but have trouble explaining their visions or why they are relevant to others.

They might not even try to explain them to others at all perhaps, viewing them as more of a personal internal narrative guide to their actions that only they need to know the nitty gritty details of. A Seer of Mind will also be able to both use their own false personas to great manipulation as well as see right through the false pretenses of others, or at least see where they are putting up a false pretense or not. You can't really lie to a Seer of Mind, for they'll see it, you're more likely to confuse them by telling them an unbelievable truth, making them try to see a lie or false pretense that isn't there.

****Thief of Light: One who Steals with Light or Steals Light** **

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Light have a natural knack for knowing and paying attention to things that are important and influential. They have natural confidence for perceiving things clearly and seeing what they really mean. They would also steal for themselves any kind of importance or attention, wanting the focus to be completely on them all the time. They would do this by stealing other people's time in the spotlight for themselves. They also have no trouble acting important and influential to secure this center stage spotlight. A Thief of Light like Vriska Serket would also take for themselves every kind of probability and luck.

They make sure fortune and favor always shines on them, maybe even literally stealing people's lucky charms. They cannot stand having themselves, their information or their understanding of things going unacknowledged. When people play games, their cards are always on the table, their opinions never go unheard and their perception of things never goes unnoticed, even if have to scream and yell or do something drastic to make sure they are always being paid attention to. Their point of view on things is always taken in account whenever anything is being discussed if they can help it, and they do.

They would mainly do this by going around stealing the important meaningful bits of data and information from other people, taking the credit and attention for discoveries others have already made, stealing away their importance and influence as well. If someone else is getting attention or acknowledgement for something, they will elbow themselves into the spotlight as well. It does not matter if whatever is happening does not concern them or isn't their business, they will make it concern them and they will make it their business anyway they can. They will always have something to say about everything.

****Heir of Void: One who Invites Manipulation of Void or one who Invites Manipulation through Void** **

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Void would have amazing strength, but for nothing really specific. Just literal physical strength like Equius. They prefer to stay unnoticed, naturally gravitating towards disregard, indifference and unawareness. They might also just think of themselves as incredibly insignificant or unimportant and never choose to act any different. They gravitate towards meaninglessness, obscurity and the infinite expanse of nothing, so they may find themselves spending a lot of time sleeping, unconscious or simply meditating peacefully. They are bad for becoming disconnected in a sense from reality, lost drifting in their own thoughts.

They are naturally secretive, but tend to actually keep those secrets. They have a tendency to be manipulated by this fact, because they might be too stubborn to reveal what they really think or feel about anything. They might even accidentally stumble upon the secrets of other people or they might simply just be able to allow other people to open up around them. They could also naturally seek out water or liquid or pumpkins, or just live near places that have those things, like waterfalls, rivers, beaches or gardens. They might even do their meditating or deep thinking in these spots.

They might allow the manipulation of either their own or somebody else's ignorance or disregard by keeping silent or thinking that what they have to say would be irrelevant or insignificant. They seek out darkness, silence and obscurity not because they can't handle or dislike attention, but because that simply where they feel the most relaxed. Though for all their meditating and deep thinking, they can be pretty ignorant and indifferent themselves! Not sure but I think Haruka Nanase from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club is a good non-Equius example of an Heir of Void, one that focuses more on the Water/Liquid/Ocean parts of Void than Shadow/Darkness though.

****Bard of Rage: One who Invites Destruction of Rage or one who Invites Destruction through Rage** **

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Rage would have a very hopeful and naive personality, believing in things just because, not having a real rhyme or reason to them. To them, it just feels nice and the right thing to do to believe in something and hope for the best, so they do, regardless of the actual odds of something happening or what reality says. They are avoidant of real problems and just want everything to be alright, outright blindly denying their own anger or fear or the skepticism of others. They are very go with the flow kind of people, always moving around, going from one cool thing to the next. They like to try out different things without really knowing what's up or down just because hey it feels nice and does some really good stuff so it can't be that bad. And if it was actually bad, they'd rather not know, because then that good thing would be completely and totally ruined for them, maybe even almost to the point where they can't enjoy it anymore.

When a Bard of Rage has their crisis of Rage, it will be when something that they put all their faith and trust in and believe to be totally authentic and real is completely shattered into oblivion by something. Once that happens, they begin to doubt in everything they've ever had faith in or believed or thought was true. Everything they thought was real and true never actually existed or we all actually live in a crapsack world and nothing is ever going to be okay. Harmonious love and trust for everything around has instead turned into bitter fear, mistrust and anger at everything. They can't accept what happened, they refuse to believe that the bubble has been popped on their happy world, but the damage has been done. So now they think everything and everyone has been lying to them all along, and that makes them angry.

Everything actually bad that they've ever avoided dealing with they now are forced to deal with all at once. All while feeling angry, afraid and maybe even unsure of what is reality and what isn't, since, everything so far has been all lies apparently, so why would that have stopped now? WHY WOULDN'T THEIR OWN EYES EVEN BE LYING TO THEM? Its all one big motherfucking joke ain't it? WELL THEN WHY AIN'T YOU LAUGHING MOTHERFUCKER? But their crisis of Rage doesn't need to be painful forever. It's important to learn to deal with and recognize the lies you've been surrounding yourself with at some point, and once they've calmed down from the initial shock, they will be in a better position to deal with it all than they were when they were merely avoiding it all in the first place.

****Prince of Hope: One who Destroys with Hope or Destroys Hope** **

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Hope destroys Hope, Positivity, Harmony and Optimism in their path of Destruction. So they 'ghost' Rage in their destruction of Optimism, being pessimistic, defiant, skeptical, critical and doubtful of everyone and anything except themselves. They wield their own beliefs and faith stubbornly, refusing to see any alternative other than what they believe to be right and true. They destroy any kind of acceptance of any reality other than their own. This can make them live in a kind of bubble of delusion that surrounds them. Then their own stubborn beliefs can cause them or anyone else caught in their delusions to blindly walk into any situation without any thought that they might be wrong or that they have may have put faith in the wrong thing.

Though their powers to wield Hope can make it so that whatever they believe will actually be so, by destroying the truth in whatever they don't want to be true or real. But also the destruction of Hope, trust and love surrounds them with their own Hate and fear and mistrust. Princes of Hope would also wield Hope like a weapon, being an unstoppable force of destruction, constantly moving forward, trusting in their own innate power and believing in their own strength. They can destroy the authenticity or realness of anything they wish, by either shutting down the belief in it by using their defiant skepticism or by physically destroying it.

They are prone to be very negative people at times, but they are twice as stubborn and adamant in their beliefs as other Princes. When they get going they are unstoppable, and you only wish they are on your side and not out to get you. This can seem bad if what they believe is not what everyone commonly believes, thus they might not get along with people with conflicting views. But if everyone agrees on what is right, they are your unstoppable trustworthy right hand man in your main force.

****Witch of Life: One who Manipulates with Life or Manipulates Life** **

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Life would rebel against the idea of being totally unrestricted in your own reckless temptations and luxuries. They would change and control people's and their own temptations and reckless dominating natures. They would have the ability to change and manipulate the life around them, whether that be plants, animals or any of kind of food. The canon Witch of Life Feferi was like this as well, being a tyrian blood, but somehow acted somewhat sweet and nicer than the other tyrian bloods. It's implied she is in control of her own tyrian nature to dominate and be reckless in that respect, increasing it or decreasing it as needed.

She also cared for and "culled" a variety of aquatic animals and cuttlefish and had the passion to change the nature of troll society away from one that was so dominating and sacrificing of others. A Witch of Life would have the power to manipulate the luxury and optimism of others, either being a philanthropist or making everyone equal and happy, or they could do quite the opposite and make everyone unequal and unhappy. They might also be able to manipulate the growth of themselves and others, either making them older or younger, or even manipulate their lifespan, extending or decreasing it at will. If a troll, they would have the power to upend the hemocaste system, making the physical differences in lifespan even out between them all.

They are given free rein in an Aspect already about all kinds of power and free reign. A Witch of Life has equal opportunity to create a democracy as they do a tyrant state. This may factor into their challenge to use their powers in a morally conscious way and this doesn't mean just increasing everything for everybody, A Witch of Life could extend life yes but they could not heal sickness or illness. Is it moral to extend to the eternal suffering of a person dying? To keep a metaphorical head in a jar without agency alive just to blink and feel pain? This is part of their moral challenge I think, whether or not to manipulate life whenever they want, and when to do it.


	3. Favorite Bloodswaps

Even though I am not regulated to only one spectrum I do have my favorite bloodswaps for all of my favorite characters.

♋Karkat Vantas♋  
Karkat Serket ♏- high class (high) - ceruline 

Karkat Pyrope♎- high class (low) - teal blood 

Karkat Maryam♍- jade blood - (rare upper middle-class)

Karkat Peixes♓- Royalty (high) - fuchsia 

♉Tavros Nitram♉  
Tavros Makara♑- nobility (high) - indigo 

♊Sollux Captor♊  
Sollux Ampora♒- royalty (high) - violet 

Sollux Peixes♓- royalty (high) - fuchsia

♌Nepeta Leijon♌  
Nepeta Serket♏- upper class (high) - ceruline

Nepeta Zahhak♐- nobility (low) - cobalt

♓Feferi Peixes ♓  
Feferi Vantas♋- mutant- candy red

Feferi Captor ♊- middle-class (low) -mustard yellow

Feferi Megido♈- peasantry (low) - rust

♏Vriska Serket ♏  
Vriska Leijon♌- middle-class (medium) - olive

♒Eridan Ampora♒  
Eridan Zahhak♐- Nobility (low) - cobalt

That's all I could think of at the moment comment and tell me your opinion I'd love to here it.  
  
  
  



	4. Lime-blood(s)

Lime bloods as far as I've read about in theories, headcanons, and various other sources have been known to be amazing moirails. Mainly because it had been regarded in canon that lime is a blood color composed of a mixture of Sollux's blood color (mustard yellow) and Nepeta's blood color (olive green. Nepeta is also an amazing moirail contributing to the headcanon that lime bloods are great moirails. On a second note this would put lime in between. Sollux and Nepeta meaning that if Karkat didn't have his mutation he would probably and most likely have Lime green blood). But nothing else is really said about this blood caste other than that they were amazing moirails and because they were so good at what society wanted them to they were all wiped out so that highbloods could continue being these massive beings of destruction. But this in technicality is like having power of the highbloods I don't really think that they would be wiped out that easily having that much control of their lives.


	5. The Breath Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Disconnected, Apathetic, Indifference, Detachment, Options, Liberties, Freedoms, Independence, Movement, Separated, Flexibility, Airy, Immaterial, Intangible

Symbols: Pnuema, Wind, Wings/Flight, Bubbles

Breath is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Blood. When I think of Breath, I think of the pure Disconnects between yourself and everything around you. It is the choice to be Apathetic and Indifferent with maintaining the Bonds that you have. It is any and all Detachments from anything that you willingly have. It is the Options and Liberties that you willingly make or have for yourself. It is your Freedom from the matters and concerns of anyone other than you. It is your Independence from people and their Independence of you. Breath is what Moves and Separates you. Those Flexible things that you pick up and put down on whims. It is the Airy world of the Immaterial and the Spirit of the Pnuema, those things that exist Intangibly that you can't touch or hold. Breath fills your Spirit with the Air and Lifts you Up on Wings, Separating you from everything. It is this Flexibility of Movement that lets you go wherever and whenever you please, nothing able to hold you down in one place.\

**Witch of Breath: One who Manipulates with Breath or Manipulates Breath**

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Breath would rebel against the idea of things being truly disconnected from each other or being truly free, they might believe something or someone holds everyone down or ties them to something, nobody truly exists in a vacuum kinda thing. They might rebel against the idea of being truly unbiased and impartial, acknowledging their own bias and the bias in other people as well, taking that into account when they talk with others or make decisions. They might believe that not everything and everyone has the right amount of freedom to do things in their lives.

So they try to control their direction and point them to where they have more freedom, but all the while controlling that direction themselves. They want to be free and have fun and be in control of whenever they want to do those things, but they also recognize that not everyone is as free as them, and so they might try to take them along for their ride, giving them a taste of the freedom that the Witch would enjoy, but not necessarily the kind of freedom that the person they are dragging along would enjoy. They might even start to think that this kind of "freedom" and this direction would even be good for the person it was directed at, regardless of that person's own wishes.

And this is where we see where the Witch of Breath can kinda go to the dark side, ripping up the foundation of someone's life in its entirety, forcefully cutting them free of all bonds, putting them in a whirlwind of excitement and confusion and then setting them down somewhere lost and confused when they're bored and had enough fun, almost like Tornadoes. But Witches of Breath can be good too, they just need to distinguish between someone unhappy and wanting freedom, and someone content to be in their bonds and obligations.

**Heir of Breath: One who Invites Manipulation of Breath or one who Invites Manipulation through Breath**

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. All Heirs so far have huge amounts of Aspect related strength. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing and to know when to move on and adapt.

An Heir of Breath would have an incredible emotional fortitude. They are self-driven people and almost never let themselves be tied down by others, unless they want to. They are very compliant people as well as stubborn, doing things suggested by others because they see no reason why not and because they themselves want to as well. They are generally very chill easygoing sort of people, but have no qualms about stopping on a dime and making it very clear when enough is enough and they won't stand for it anymore. They are bad for getting distracted by various things, caught up in whims or going off on tangents as their interests changes.

They might have an enormous amount of apathy or laziness for things depending on their mood and despite their incredible emotional fortitude when it comes to the troubles of others, they can seem at times too disconnected to the emotional realities of others, too callous or uncaring or indifferent to other people and their situations. They are likely to be people that are always on the move, always doing something or entertaining some project, never staying in one place for very long, always moving on to greater things and greener pastures. They just unconsciously or not gravitate away from things that hold them down or unite them with other people, from passions to obligations.

So they might have trouble keeping promises or remembering commitments. They should be careful not to disconnect entirely from people and float away into the aether never to be seen again. They are very concerned with their own freedom to do things, not accepting anything that tells them they can't do something, and will often find a way to do it anyway just to spite that barrier. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the type to daydream their days away as well, always floating along with their head in the clouds, distracted from anything not directly in front of their nose.

**Mage of Breath: One who Knows with Breath or Knows Breath**

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Breath would experience Breath almost in its entirety somehow. They would be disconnected from everything and everyone, apathetic to the going on's of the world around them, constantly traveling or moving, never being tied down to a single place. Through these experiences they would Know many things about Breath or how to be very Breathy, you can't catch them, they will escape every time. They know every loophole and twist and turn and can navigate their way around even unfamiliar territory. For some reason I could see a Mage of Breath being very good at parkour type activities. They've been forcibly moved around, had their roots torn up more than once, so they've learned to quickly settle into strange places or pack up shop and get out without a trace as they need.

I think they would have an underlying sadness about this kind of life though, maybe wanting to be more connected, but their life experiences just not allowing that for the time being. They might gravitate towards connections only to have them drift away again, only to pack up and move on once more. They understand how to give themselves more options in almost any situation, how to place any odds in their favor as needed. They can weasel out of anything. I think they would also have at heart a very relaxed and easygoing nature, but if they aren't constantly running then they are still walking, still traveling, still playing, still daydreaming of the easy life where they truly don't have to worry about anything.

They understand when situations where having too many connections to a person, too many promises or bonds or holds from other people would drag them down too much. Let them be caught. They are always simultaneously trying to escape every cage and tether without being blown off the ground completely, balancing that delicate balance between walking and flight, which is why I see them as high jumpers, parkour people, never on the ground or in the air for too long. I could also see them spending some time as an actual ghost, or having some kind of power to turn invisible, immaterial or ghostlike as needed.

**Seer of Breath: One who Invites Knowledge of Breath or one who Invites Knowledge through Breath**

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Breath will likely struggle at first with the idea of being truly free and independent. What should they disconnect themselves from? Where should they be indifferent? Which of their freedoms and liberties should they value over others? They would struggle with choosing what they should next, what move they take next, which direction to go, what to say and that sort of thing. They see their paths and options laid out before them and would struggle on the choice itself. They would able to see the path that leads to the greatest freedom and independence, the greatest ability to do things on your own. In comparison with a Seer of Blood seeing the similarities, a Seer of Breath would maybe see the differences between people.

They would see what sets people apart from each other. A Seer of Breath might also get their mystic visions or insight from a literal words on the wind kind of deal, having literal words whispered in their ears by the breeze or maybe even having "A little bird told me" as a great comeback if people ask where they got their info. They would be very good listeners I think anyway and get a lot of their knowledge that way, and also great speakers. They're very good at using dialogue and speech as a means to an end, like being charismatic sort of people. Or maybe they like to take a bird's eye view on things every now and again. I think maybe they could see how far away and separated any two people were, or they know and see the distance it would take to get from point A to point B.

Their literal sight could also be something like being able to see immaterial or intangible things like the breeze itself or ghosts and phantoms. They want to know how to be truly free and independent, and they would likely also have lots of knowledge on how to escape from any tether or cage. They are definitely types to direct and guide others' escapes and are probably great planners of jailbreaks and things like that. As Breath players they are also lighthearted easygoing people, able to turn anything into a joke and most concerned with their and other people's ability to float along and daydream to their hearts content. Perhaps it's even through their wandering daydreams that they get their information or ideas as well.

**Prince of Breath: One who Destroys with Breath or Destroys Breath**

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Breath would ghost Blood as they destroy Breath. They might be passionate and committed to some cause or purpose and would very stubbornly focused on some sort of single minded goal. They are good at using their connections they have as a means to an end and can be very good at working as a team with a group of people. They are very stubborn people like I mentioned before, always making sure they do what they want, being simultaneously committed to their pursuits and unwilling to let anyone hold them back from them. But in this way they can also be somewhat reliable in the sense that they are predictable in what course of action they are likely to take and when.

Just as easily as they work with others, they can instantly separate themselves to move forward in their own goals as they deem it necessary. I can see them being very flexible fast moving fighters, dancing twisting and jabbing at opponents from every angle with their own bodily strength. They can also be good at trapping others, or binding them together in attachments or obligations towards them, creating a mutual interdependence with everyone involved. They can destroy a person's sense of uncaring and apathy and make them passionate about a cause, likely the same one they are passionate about. They can be very inflexible people but also very good at uniting a group of people under the same cause, the same banner.

Their stubborn single-minded borderline selfish causes can also leave them disconnected and indifferent to the concerns or influence of other people. They might even become apathetic to anything not directly related to their cause. Going too far with these Breathy ideals can leave a Prince of Breath in danger of being caught up in the whirlwind of their own feverish daydreams and goals. If they aren't careful, they might end up being destroyed themselves by Breath, by all the options they have, all the immaterial things that don't yet exist but just maybe could one day if they push hard enough.

**Bard of Breath: One who Invites Destruction of Breath or one who Invites Destruction through Breath**

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Breath would have a very dependant and inflexible or stubborn personality. They never stray too far without having some form of connection to someone else. They are loathe to do anything or make any decision without someone else's input or wondering about how it will affect them. They readily avoid disconnection from others, independence and don't really bother to wonder much on their own airy daydreams of freedom and liberty. Most likely being too afraid to try, too afraid to be truly alone.

They don't at first have a very strong sense of "I can just do whatever I want with no consequence" because they are always too aware of how everything is interconnected and how it's never just one thing. This can leave them feeling very trapped at times, but as much as they feel trapped, they feel more uneasy not having any stable ground beneath their feet and four solid walls around them. They prefer when everyone around them is content and united, seeing people close to them going off and separate makes them worry about who to follow, almost as if they are being pulled in multiple directions with multiple bonds they want to strongly maintain. Their Crisis of Breath will come when they simply can't take the cabin fever anymore. Worrying about every promise and consequence and obligation and responsibility just becomes too much and overloads them.

They can think to do nothing but escape anyway they can. They might ignore friends and family and suddenly drop any and all previous commitments, simply unable to handle them anymore and go off somewhere alone, apathetic to anything except the whims and daydreams of their own minds. They might as well have dropped off the face of the earth even! They float away, unconcerned with the worries of this material realm and just run around doing everything and experiencing every option, wandering around as much as they can. Eventually though they float back down to earth and back into most but not all of their previous bonds and obligations, with a greater sense and respect for that need to be their own person and be free to do what they like instead of what someone else likes.

**Maid of Breath: One who Creates with Breath or Creates Breath**

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Breath would start out relying on others for their freedom and independence, perhaps being only able to go where the people they rely on go. In that way they might even rely on others for movement or getting around. They might at first tend to go along with the things or people they rely on when they say "don't worry about that, don't care about this, it doesn't matter". As a Breath player they would mostly shrug and go along with it very easily, being mostly at first unconcerned with any consequences like having someone else make your life.

They could very much get caught up in the flow of other people's lives instead of their own. When they start rising to their challenge they do a full stop on a dime and go 'nah, I'ma do my own thing now, see ya never". Just as easily as they went along with people, now they move and go their own way. They follow their own whims and fancies and make their own directions instead of floating along to other peoples. If at the beginning they floated along mostly out of unconcern or maybe even laziness, now they care more about what they want and enjoying and having fun with life the way that they please. And no one and nothing can tell them to do otherwise. It can seem like a pretty huge heel face turn for anyone not expecting it, but it's a completely natural action for the Maid of Breath.

As they get more and more freedoms and move around more and more they might get a sense of going faster and faster, the excitement rising and lowering as their moods change and no one can predict where they'll go next except them. They become completely unconcerned with what others think or want of them. They might even totally ignore those they used to follow like they were leashed to them, their interests having simply gone onto other things. But most of all they start becoming fun loving people, more concerned with their own path than anyone else's. They were simply baby birds waiting to take flight and fly off into the sunset.

**Sylph of Breath: One who Invites Creation of Breath or one who Invites Creation through Breath**

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines.

A Sylph is likely an easygoing fun loving type of person. They just want everyone to stop worrying and have fun! Start enjoying yourselves a little more! They are the type to take you out for a fun outing NO BUTS just because they think you need to get away from your obligations for a while or at least be more apathetic about them rather than worrisome. They can be the type of person to build you up and be like "Be more independent! Don't rely on others so much just worry about yourself and what you need!" They will definitely try to convince you to ease up with words like "its fun! but just try it! we don't need to know all the details it'll be an adventure! Just let it go for a day or an hour nothing will fall apart!"

Getting lost on a journey or having plans fall apart isn't seen as something bad or upsetting as it is seen as something new and different and exciting and it'll be fine let's just have fun with it =D They might even be the party animal type, totally unconcerned with responsibilities or prior commitments and entirely willing to hang out with and have fun with anyone at the drop of a hat. Very go with the flow an full of ideas for how to expand your horizons and open your mind to new things and always wanting to keep moving around and do something fun like they have restless leg syndrome. Their solution to every problem seems to be a genuine whole hearted "we could do that, or we could do something fun =D" Like who cares go do something else, stop letting it bother you!

But they can also people who see fun and enjoyment as serious business in that it is seriously important, necessary and healthy to have the ability to enjoy life. They can probably babble on and on about the benefits of fun and leisure and the top ten ways to meditate or all the variations of different ways to play a game or sport. They are especially good at going with the flow and flexibly adjusting activities especially for the individual needs of any one person. They are definitely are the type of people to see hardworking types and go "okay but you NEED some fun and relaxation in your life! And here's exactly how I think you should!" Reminds me of my Recreation and Leisure Services course lol The quintessential Recreation Professional is probably a Sylph of Breath.

**Thief of Breath: One who Steals with Breath or Steals Breath**

Thieves have good intentions, weak morals and are very egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well.

A Thief of Breath is very confident in their ability to be independent, they really don't need other people to function. They are totally fine floating along, being detached and generally not really feeling a need for friends or promises and obligations. They do still like having an audience however, they've got to show off their skills to someone. As one who Steals Breath and thus leaves Blood in their wake, they like having people who want them, but don't really want anyone themselves. They're more comfortable having fans rather than real friends.

They are truly people unable to be held down by anything, surrounding themselves in freedom and aloofness whenever they feel like it. They are very good at being impartial judges, not really caring more for one side or another. So if they did care to solve conflicts, they'd be a very good true neutral observer. Overall they are generally happy, confident and very chill people, always either relaxing somewhere or getting totally excited about something happening somewhere. They can be just as freewheeling like a tornado as they can be gently flowing on the breeze like a floating bubble.

Their inner insecurity that they hate showing if they had one, would have to do with their opposing Aspect Blood though. A Thief of Breath not up to snuff or just feeling kind of down would look around and wonder if they really were truly independent? If there was anyone that actually cared about them at all? But their inexperience with matters of Blood would make them feel insecure about it so they generally ignore it or deny it and instead surround themselves with the indifferent separation that is Breath.

**Rogue of Breath: One who Invites Theft of Breath or one who Invites Theft through Breath**

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or the lack of it, thinking they don't have it in them or that they can't handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. They challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it.

A Rogue of Breath at first has problems handling and coping with their own true independence or truly being free and unconnected from anyone else, so they tend to stick close to any bonds or connections they are already in. They seem unwilling to take their own freedom at first and dismantle these connections, despite knowing they'd be more comfortable and happier free and independent. They at first feel uneasy just dropping everything to the freewheeling chaos of just doing what you want all the time without a care in the world. They might also at first have problems knowing when to just, not care about something, like they might be roped into caring about stuff they don't really care about at the risk of hurting any connections or bonds.

They would have trouble speaking bluntly what they really want to say at first maybe for the same reason, maybe even uncomfortably holding their tongue at times. When a Rogue starts rising up to their challenge they simply stop letting things like that tie them down, they float away doing what they want without wondering how it will affect others for once. It's like taking the first breath of fresh air in a long while. They start being indifferent or apathetic to their connections or obligations instead of giving up their freedoms for them.

They start enjoying what they want and doing what they want for a change. They stop letting themselves be held back or tied down to things they didn't really want anyway, just things they were afraid to be without for one reason or another or used as excuses to not leave. They take back their independence with full force, no longer needing to rely on the things they used to rely on. Maybe they decide to up and move from where they lived until this point, new places, fresh faces, different ground to walk on. They do new experimental stuff instead of relying what's tried and true like they used to. They assert themselves more and stop letting themselves be pulled around by any chains that they don't want.

**Knight of Breath: One who Exploits with Breath or Exploits Breath**

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough.

A Knight of Breath would have true independence and freedom to do whatever they wished. They are detached and disconnected so they are not held down by obligation or loyalty to any sides. They are truly skilled with more literal things like wind, wings, flying and bubbles as well. They can be extremely flexible with who they interact with and who they choose to side with, but they have a good intuition for which direction to head in when they do. They remind me kind of like a Mercenary for hire, a skilled warrior that doesn't take sides in a conflict or doesn't care which side they are on.

They are indifferent to any blood feuds or bonds or responsibilities though which might not make them to most committed warriors and they consider their own hands clean of any guilt no matter what they do, they were only hired for a job after all. They strive hard to truly free from responsibility and be as flexible and independent as they want, so they may only be for hire when absolutely necessary. They might believe that the necessity to depend on others for their wants and needs as a sign of weakness or failure.

Anything that holds them down, holds them back, they take a sign that they aren't good enough or not independent enough and they try harder to be. What they fear most of all in life is settling down, being held to obligations and losing their flexibility, losing their free range. All they really want to do in life is float and be free and do whatever they wanna do. They are very skilled at getting out of obligations or leaving behind bonds or relationships because of this.

**Page of Breath: One who Invites Exploitation of Breath or one who Invites Exploitation through Breath**

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players.

A Page of Breath would at first act like they are totally independent people making their own choices and having their free will when really it's obvious to others they have connections and bonds and obligations that they follow whenever they appear. They might be attached to a certain person and follow them around while acting like they just follow them because they want to. It might be that in their quest of independence they simply imitate another person's independence, ironically making themselves dependant on that person. They are all about acting and being irresponsible and childlike and free and having fun and doing things that they want to the point where like a child, they think of themselves as independent adults, unaware of any person around them that takes on a sort of parent or guide role to them is actually controlling what they do or where they go, like an innocent kid who's unaware of the kid leash.

They seem to float around in a cloud of indifference or uncaring to anything that they don't want to pay attention to or understand. When a Page of Breath starts rising to their challenge they start seeing and taking their independence more seriously. They start seeing the connections that held them back that they never saw before and deciding that they don't need to follow them if they don't want to. They start seeing that they really only wanted to do certain things because they felt obligated to or promised to, not because they actually wanted to. They separate themselves from obligations or promises they previously thought they chose of their own free will. Instead they focus only on those things they know they chose for themselves.

They start truly becoming free and using their freedoms and liberties to help them or others get ahead in life. They become truly flexible and able to move where they want, instead of only just believing that they could. They truly become able to let go of their earthly tethers and firm commitments, and the idea of true freedom and disconnection from everything and and truly being able to move and separate from anything becomes second nature to them. Examples include Tavros, Avatar Aang, Peter Pan and and Zaheer from Legend of Korra in varying levels of role balance and good or evil alignment.


	6. The Light Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Everything, Exposure, Awareness, Attention, Illuminate, Information, Finite, Meaningful, Importance, Perception, Influential, Clarity, Existence

Symbols: Light, Probability, Eyes, Data

Light is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Void. When I think of Light, I think of the constant gathering of data and content, gained through your own perception and influence. It is also uncovering and revealing the meaning you get from that information. It is understanding the meaning and influence that people give to things like spirituality or superstition. It is the attention and clarity of mind needed to illuminate the world around you, to identify what is important and worth knowing to yourself. It is the calculating perception of probability, fortune and odds based on understanding the relevant information. Light is the brightness that exposes all things from every angle, nothing is hidden from it or escapes its attention. It is the intense scrutiny of yourself and everything around you that illuminates the desired path towards Enlightenment, or hyper awareness of everything.

Witch of Light: One who Manipulates with Light or Manipulates Light

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way.

A Witch of Light would rebel against the idea of luck and probability and most kinds of superstitions. They would break the rules of luck and superstition, making broken mirrors lucky or rabbit's feet unlucky. They might rebel against the idea of objective truth and information, or the idea that everything can be known objectively, kind of like how everyone sees colors differently, my red is different from your red etc. They might think that not everything has meaning or is important, or they might not agree on the exact meaning or importance that other people would give it and would change it to suit their desires.

They might also be able to literally or figuratively manipulate where people look and what they pay attention to or what they think is important. They could manipulate people using by their superstitions against them or by making unlucky objects lucky and vice versa. They might manipulate others through or with attention, knowledge or importance by being attention seeking, a know-it-all or having a big ego or making others believe they have those traits. They can definitely be a "Look at me! Look at what I can do!" kind of person.

Some Witches of Light might take this in a bad direction and directly manipulate how meaningful something is or use its meaningfulness or influence to manipulate people. They would also be very good at manipulating their own perspective to see all the data and information from every angle and perspective possible, though not all of it would be correct or useful. Witches of Light manipulate Light like fun house mirrors. They can change the direction, distort the angle, point it at different places, reflect it off a bunch of things, focus it on a single area, or spread it out with a prism to create a rainbow of different meanings.

Heir of Light: One who Invites Manipulation of Light or one who Invites Manipulation through Light

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Light would have an amazing attention span, eyesight and perception, seemingly able to stare at and comprehend for hours, giving them abnormal amounts of knowledge about various things. They might also just be incredibly lucky. They naturally gravitate towards concepts of Light, like moths to a flame, searching for and believing in meaning and importance in everything. They are bad for getting caught up in their interests, not knowing when to drop what they're doing and move onto something else or even just remembering to take care of themselves.

They would often come across good omens or lucky charms by happenstance. They probably have a large pile of four leaf clovers and lucky pennies somewhere. An Heir of Light inherits Light meaning they either literally inherited light sources, luck charms or information in various forms or they arrogantly believe that they know everything. They might just even be very superstitious about lucky objects, like they will for sure find a different path if a black cat walks by. They are not ones to simply pass over something, they must analyze everything and are easily manipulated by this desire by others showing them new or different information.

Give them a seemingly unsolvable puzzle or a fun game of chance and you've got them instantly trapped for hours, or at least until they've figured it out. The thought that they can't know or figure out something doesn't seem to ever occur to them. They are prone to being manipulated by Light as well, so they tend to hang onto the every word of people they think are intelligent or important. Someone might have told them something once and claimed it as fact, and if they are someone the Heir of Light respected, they would take it as fact. Over time this causes them to accumulate more than enough strange or incorrect knowledge or superstitions. Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls is a great example of an Heir of Light

Mage of Light: One who Understands with Light or Understands Light

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Light might suffer from their knowledge, perception or awareness of all things. They would be enlightened with valuable knowledge, but it could be torturous also knowing what they know. They already know everything, even things they might be powerless to change. They might literally suffer from a third eye, either in their mind like migraines or it being physically on their body. Bright lights could hurt their eyes and they might even suffer from all the attention and exposure, they could be someone important or influential because of their knowledge, the flash of a camera could be especially bad. On the flipside through their unique experiences, these things could be uniquely effortless for them to navigate moreso than other people, they could be people able to effortless navigate the spotlight of either fame or infamy. They could see the importance in the thing that everyone else ignores, the truth underneath all of the lies that nobody else detects.

Everything they do could be scrutinized, or be seen as bad or a good omen. The whole of the meaning of existence weighs heavily on them and they could suffer from an existential crisis or two. To put it shortly, they are someone who didn't ask to be enlightened, and might have even preferred not knowing, but who can also turn it around and use it to their great advantage. On the bright side, this causes them to truly see what is important and meaningful in life, so they can focus on that instead. They may also suffer from accidental bouts with superstition, stepping on mirrors or constantly running into black cats and such, or know of even the most obscure superstitions for giving good or bad luck where needed..

This can cause them to have bad luck at times, but also causes them to have knowledge of everything to do with superstitions and how to fix them when they go wrong. They are burning from all the Light they are constantly being exposed to, and it can wear them out, physically, emotionally, maybe even mentally. They might also have been lied to in the past about various things and suffered for it, so now they know how to tell truth from a lie. Nothing escapes their notice or perception, so they can never be snuck up on or be hurt by anyone meaning to hurt them, they would know before it ever was a thought in the other person's head.

Seer of Light: One who Invites Understanding of Light or one who Invites Understanding through Light

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Light might struggle with the idea of finite knowledge and meaning. What does it mean? Can it mean anything? Is it the right meaning? Which is more important? They would also struggle choosing the right knowledge to believe. This may be worsened by mixing superstition in with all this. Some Seers of Light might choose to struggle over which superstitions are right or wrong, others might doubt they even exist at all. They would see from many different sources and have many answers to the same question, but struggle with picking the correct one.

All those answers might even be right, so their struggle would come from deciding which one to act on. They might have trouble at first trusting seemingly influential or important sources, again, because they doubt the truth behind it, or they have more than one important knowledgeable influence and must choose which one to act on. The canon Seer of Light Rose Lalonde has this trouble when dealing with Doc Scratch and the Cue Ball and the Whispers of the Horrorterrors.

Eventually they would ask enough questions to allow them to see the bigger picture and gain more knowledge. They see how lucky or fortuitous each outcome would be or to put it more accurately, they see the probabilities that each outcome would be a good one or a bad one, but they still have to take their chances and make a choice. Seers of Light would also have doubly sharp eyesight, maybe even having eyes on the backs of their heads or just an uncanny sense of knowing when someone is watching them.

Prince of Light: One who Destroys with Light or Destroys Light

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path

A Prince of Light would act much like a Void player in their tendency to destroy Light with Light. They are very secretive people, acting really indifferent or ignorant about things, even if they do actually know. They would see something meaningful and important and over analyze it to the point that all meaning or significance it once held is now stripped away. They would use their own influence and importance to divert other people's attention away from any unwanted or inconvenient information. They in essence destroy original meaning by replacing it with their own meaning. They might use their own information and perception of things to destroy any meaning that superstition once held, even destroying lucky objects as an example. They might use their perception and knowledge of what's important and meaningful to find it and dismiss it or destroy it when they come across it.

They might purposefully act really stupid or dumb to divert other people's attention away from the fact that they are very intelligent, fortunate or influential. They might just outright disregard any meaningful information they do not like or doesn't serve their purposes, sometimes to an extreme point that they destroy their own knowledge or definition, so they never knew the inconvenient thing in the first place, or they hide the fact that they were ever wrong. Prince of Light just screams "Politician" or "Sleeper Agent" to me. They would have a tendency to lurk in dark places, avoiding brightness, breaking lamps and such. The scary part is that they're so good at diverting attention and destroying the original meaning of something, that no one would perceive otherwise if they really wanted them not to.

They would also undermine the concepts of luck and chance, using their own knowledge and perception for how probabilities work and what they mean. This counts for superstitions as well, they definitely scoff at any kind of lucky charm or habit, believing them to meaningless or unimportant. On the darker extreme side of things, they won't hesitate to physically destroy any path that leads to the unwanted information or attention on things they don't want well known, even if they have to destroy all evidence, gouge out eyes, or convince whoever it was that they were mistaken in the first place, that it actually wasn't true or doesn't mean anything. Fuhrer Bradley from the Full Metal Alchemist is a really good example of a more evil Prince of Light.

Bard of Light: One who Invites Destruction of Light or one who Invites Destruction through Light

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect

Bards of Light would have very indifferent and ignorant attitudes towards meaningful or influential figures, objects, places etc. They might openly disregard or disrespect anything or anyone that gives something a different meaning than they would, but in a laid back ignorant way rather than an intentionally mean or arrogant way. They would just shut down, laugh at or wave away differing opinions without giving them a second thought, having their own firmly ingrained thoughts about what something means or is. They do this because they think everybody thinks like they do. This can be harmless and all in good fun, like the way most people don't really give any significance to superstitions like walking under ladders or crossing paths with a black cat, or it can be more harmful, like if someone else gives significance to a political or religious figure or object that differs from the Bard of Light's own perspective. They would believe that whatever they said or did would be harmless, because hey, it doesn't really mean anything to them, so why would it to others?

An example of what I mean, say one particular Bard of Light says something unintentionally misogynistic/idiotic/racist in a joking manner, not really giving what they said significance or meaning, because they think what they said is meaningless, like how Other Bards of Light would scoff at all kinds of superstitions or religions or religions different from their own. They are in essence people whose close mindedness stems from ignorance or indifference to any meaning or significance other than what they themselves would give it. They are people with tunnel vision, unable to see from any perspective other than their own. But this is not to say they are inherently good or bad people or only certain kinds of people can be close minded. Literally anybody can be a Bard of Light, all they have to do is see things only from their own perspective and no one else's. Doesn't mean that their perspective is right or wrong, just their own. A Bard of Light's crisis would be something like suddenly their eyes are opened and they see the harm their tunnel visions causes, causing them to rethink everything they've ever said or done.

They would be obsessed with gathering all kinds of information on what other people find significant or meaningful. They might even start heavily relying on lucky objects, superstition or even spirituality to fix what they've done, even if they didn't put any merit in those things before. They would start gathering everybody's perspective indiscriminately, burying their own perspective underneath a need to fully understand everybody they ever come across and where they were coming from and what they meant when they said the thing. But here comes the fun part, understanding the Bard's Challenge not to be ruled by the whims of their Aspect. A Bard of Light should understand Light. They should neither avoid Light like they did before their crisis, nor should they be ruled and buried by it when they come across it. They need merely to come to terms with their own Light and perspective and that it might actually not be the same as other people's. Not everybody's eyes and way of seeing things are the same as yours, but that doesn't mean you or other people are wrong or evil, just different.

Maid of Light: One who Creates with Light or Creates Light

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect

A Maid of Light would start out relying on others to give them information and meaning, not bothering to search it out on their own. They would rely on other people's influence for things and see things from other people's perspective because they haven't yet developed their own way of seeing things or may they were hidden away somewhere. They might start out relying on all kinds of lucky charms and objects for any good luck and would heavily rely on superstitions. They would at first blindly follow and believe what other people tell them and put stock in what other people think is meaningful or significant instead of what they themselves think.

They are like students passively accepting everything that was told to them by a teacher or figure of authority. They wouldn't even think to question anything that was told them. They might even have trouble seeing or be blind completely, but they would need to rely on other people to help them see at first, instead of being self-reliant. Once they rise to their challenge, they would start seeing things for themselves. Not only would they start creating their own information, they would give it their own meaning and significance. They would start using their own perspective to see things the way they wanted to see it.

They would make their own luck and build up their own importance and influence. They might even literally create lucky objects for themselves and others. They would be active scholars and scientists instead of passive students, discovering and creating their own data and knowledge. They would definitely be leading scholars in whatever field they chose. They would be able to take something considered meaningless and give it new meaning, new significance. They would become amazingly aware and perceptive of the world and everything around them.

Sylph of Light: One who Invites Creation of Light or one who Invites Creation through Light

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Light will likely have all kinds of ideas and opinions on what it means to have meaning and importance, or which things are important or meaningful. They would have all kinds of data and information on everything they considered important or influential. They might have a hobby of finding and collecting new data and information they come across and sifting through it for any important meaning. Sylphs of Light love attention, for themselves and more for what they consider important and meaningful because ultimately they want other people to share in their interests and information.

Sylphs of Light would enjoy trying to get people to understand their own point of view or see things the way they see them or to know what they know. Often they will try to do this by putting themselves in the spotlight and trying to lead by example. They might scatter lucky charms around people they think are unlucky, or they might try to convince them to make their own luck. A Sylph of Light like Aranea Serket used her fortune and wealth to hold her clients attention while she exposed and illuminated her information, giving it attention and importance so that others would give it attention and importance.

They can go into great detail for whatever it is they want to talk about and can examine with great depth any new information they come across. If anyone has trouble understanding or comprehending anything they will happily attempt to explain for hours until whatever it is that wasn't being understood is fully comprehended to every last minute detail. If they think something is not being given enough attention they would try to cause enough of a commotion to attract attention to it themselves. Their challenge would be to not end at simply raising awareness and getting people to understand their issues and themselves, but to actually do something about it.

Thief of Light: One who Steals with Light or Steals Light

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Light have a natural knack for knowing and paying attention to things that are important and influential. They have natural confidence for perceiving things clearly and seeing what they really mean. They would also steal for themselves any kind of importance or attention, wanting the focus to be completely on them all the time. They would do this by stealing other people's time in the spotlight for themselves. They also have no trouble acting important and influential to secure this center stage spotlight. A Thief of Light like Vriska Serket would also take for themselves every kind of probability and luck.

They make sure fortune and favor always shines on them, maybe even literally stealing people's lucky charms. They cannot stand having themselves, their information or their understanding of things going unacknowledged. When people play games, their cards are always on the table, their opinions never go unheard and their perception of things never goes unnoticed, even if have to scream and yell or do something drastic to make sure they are always being paid attention to. Their point of view on things is always taken in account whenever anything is being discussed if they can help it, and they do.

They would mainly do this by going around stealing the important meaningful bits of data and information from other people, taking the credit and attention for discoveries others have already made, stealing away their importance and influence as well. If someone else is getting attention or acknowledgement for something, they will elbow themselves into the spotlight as well. It does not matter if whatever is happening does not concern them or isn't their business, they will make it concern them and they will make it their business anyway they can. They will always have something to say about everything.

Rogue of Light: One who Invites Theft of Light or one who Invites Theft through Light

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

Rogues of Light would have problems coping with any attention, importance or influence placed upon them, either thinking they don't deserve what they have or being nervous about handling that kind of responsibility or feeling too exposed in general. They might not know where to look or who to turn to at times when they need information and clarity. Because they might think they're not good enough or smart enough on their own, they might try to pass some importance or responsibilities onto other people. They might be uncomfortable being in the spotlight or in crowds or be nervous under pressure.

They have difficulty trusting their own perception and perspective on things, but they try to answer anyway if someone asks them an important question. They might be superstitious and feel like they are constantly have their good luck taken and bad luck thrown their way. They might even have a tendency to give away things that are important or meaningful to them or their own personal lucky charms to others. They might have trouble literally trusting their own eyes, thinking that they are seeing things that aren't there, or thinking they are not seeing something correctly. They might even anxiously believe they are being constantly watched, even if nothing is there.

They may try to cope with all of this by seeking the answers and information wanted from them in other people. They may be too open and honest with people about what they believe, see or know, allowing that information to be taken and claimed by other people. They may willingly give up any legitimately earned attention and fame to other more undeserving people. They should be careful not to give up too much to other people, in case it comes back to bite them in the ass, like people start to legitimately believe they aren't intelligent or not important, when they really are.

Knight of Light: One who Exploits with Light or Exploits Light

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

A Knight of Light would have information and knowledge of what various things mean and would use their sharpened perception of that information's importance or meaning to great advantage. They are also good at applying their knowledge to various different uses. They might exploit the influence of some important information to their advantage like a bargaining chip, or they might use someone's perspective or perception of things as a means to an end. They could exploit how much attention something or someone does or doesn't get and use that as well, maybe as a way to hide something. They may try too hard to see or understand things, thinking they're not really seeing the whole picture clearly. They may read and reread something over and over, making sure that they aren't misunderstanding it.

They might worry about whether or not they've accurately gauged something's importance or influence, wondering if it's actually worth it. They could very easily exploit people by exploiting their superstitions against them, using broken mirrors or black cats. They might even exploit all kinds of lucky charms themselves. They could exploit probability to their advantage because of how skilled they are with luck, though they would second guess themselves over whether or not they're taking unnecessary risks. They could be very skilled with data collection and they are good with any of its practical applications, but could easily beat themselves up if they got something wrong or incorrect. They are very skilled with focusing their attention on important and meaningful things in order to put them to good use. They could also be very precise with using reflective surfaces or lenses any way they wanted to, though they would have a tendency to keep fiddling until it was exactly right.

They might be good at flash photography and they would have a good eye for how things look, even if they think all their photos sucked. They may worry they don't understand something thoroughly, or that they understand it wrong, that the correct meaning is something different than what they think, causing them to obsessively over analyze what they know for any possible mistakes or misinterpretations. They might exploit an object or place that is very bright and blinds people with its light. They would constantly worry that something could be hiding in plain sight, right under their nose or that they could be missing something. Some piece of the puzzle or missing information or hidden meaning that they're just not getting. But they would try to hide any perceived gaps or mistakes in their knowledge and deny any kind of guesswork that they do when they are in the middle of figuring something out. They would be amazing investigators, either private or crime scene, or even great journalists

Page of Light: One who Invites Exploitation of Light or one who Invites Exploitation through Light

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Light would at first have trouble focusing on something or keeping their attention on important or meaningful things. This may cause them to not fully understand every piece of data or information and understand its meaning, or it may cause them to have not enough data or information to be able to come to a conclusion, or it may give them incorrect data. They might have their lack awareness and proper attention to something important exploited by paying attention to the wrong thing and over focusing and analyzing that instead of what they should focusing on. They may act like they totally understand something and try to bluff their way through an exam or test of knowledge, and would ultimately fail. They might not fully understand how or why someone is influential or important and their efforts to understand would mostly completely miss the point.

They might not fully understand superstitions or spirituality or why people have them and place meaning on them. They go by on guesswork, lots of guesswork rather than actual data or information. They might often try to hold conversations about things they have no understanding of in an attempt to seem important or influential, like using a lot of big words they don't understand the meaning of in order to sound intelligent. They might talk on and on in an attempt to make themselves perfectly clear to whoever is listening, but end up befuddling whoever is listening by over explaining everything they say or do. They may not understand why something is important or meaningful to another person, or how important or meaningful it is. They then attempt to overcompensate for that by overestimating its importance or meaning, acting like that person or thing is something to be revered as a perfect godlike person or substance or highlighting and valuing the wrong characteristic.

For example, they might think a spiritual golden object is important and influential because of the price of the gold created to make it, rather than its spiritual significance. So in their attempts to impress, they would act astounded about how expensive it was and what you could get for selling it or even worse, they would sell it and replace it with some random gold thing worth even more, thinking they had done something impressive and thoughtful. They may try to overcompensate their lack of knowledge about things by gathering a lot of useless or even incorrect information and trivia in an attempt to impress others with their knowledge. They will fail a lot, as Pages are prone to, but eventually they will learn from all their failures even if simply because they exhausted every possible way to fail so only the correct path is left.

 


	7. The Time Aspect and it's God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Mechanical, Destruction, Endings, Terminate, Destiny, Ambiguity, Inevitability, Patience, Repetition, Past/Future Tense, Masculine Instinct

Symbols: Moments, Velocity, Clocks, Sound, Music

Time is one of the two cardinal Aspects of Homestuck. It is half of what creates a Universe. The other half is its opposite, Space. When I think of Time, I think of constantly repeating cycles of the past and future. It continues onward in a patient steady rhythm like a drumbeat or a metronome. I think of what you wait for, what you instinctively know is your destiny. It is the end, but it is ambiguous, its destruction, but it keeps happening. To wait for the end that may never happen, or endlessly repeat, because it is your unchangeable destiny, to eternally suffer that punishment. That it Time.

Witch of Time: One who Manipulates with Time or Manipulates Time

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way.

A Witch of Time, like Damara, would definitely feel rebellious against Time, the idea of fate and patience. Their rejection that something would end or be ambiguous, combined with the Witch class's natural enthusiastic confidence and optimism with their rejection of Time's ambiguity and you have a stubborn force to be reckoned with for sure. They are definitely the "don't give a fuck" type. In terms of actual symbols like clocks and music, you may see a Witch of Time creating or owning an unconventional way of telling Time. Something like crazy sundials or weird looking watches or music that breaks the defined conventional "rules" of music.

It may be weird, it may not work right, but it will be new and different for sure. They might also manipulate others by repeating ambiguous things over and over until it sounds truer. They might use someone's fate or destiny against them. Maybe they will manipulate someone's memories or use the threat of destruction or something as simple as hypnosis by music. The Doctor from Doctor Who fits this pretty well, and is an example of not every god tier is inherently good or evil.

Heir of Time: One who Invites Manipulation of Time or one who Invites Manipulation through Time

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Time will have huge amounts of patience and a great natural instinct for how things will end up. They naturally gravitate towards the end, destruction or concepts of fate and destiny, because of this, they may have an interest in ambiguous fortune-telling or astrology that predicts how you might die. They are bad for getting stuck in ruts or doing the same things over and over out of convenience.

They may also have a natural talent for singing or making music and most likely will have a great internal clock or "metronome" that helps them keep the beat. They also might be lazy or hard to inspire and get going with the way an Heir of Time "Inherits the Time", meaning they believe they have all the Time in the world, and they may be right. They might not be the kind of people to try new things very often. They're most likely to wave things off and be like, yeah the shits going to hit the fan eventually, but not right now, so it's fine, we can wait.

They are prone to being manipulated by Time as well, certain moments or memories may be used against them, the thought of their own fate or destiny and what it might be, or maybe even they get lost in music or noise and are manipulated that way. They might have the personality of a naive spiritual saint that hopes they will make a change, or to end something wrong in the world, but doesn't really act to go through with it, its more of a nice thought to them.

Mage of Time: One who Understands with Time or Understands Time

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Time might have trouble enjoying things, thinking what's the point, it's going to die or break eventually anyway. They have definitely experienced loss in some way or another, something ended that was close to them, a life of someone dear, a favorite clock, or maybe even the ability to sing or make music or play an instrument. They are haunted by the knowledge of unavoidable fates and destinies. Maybe they suffer from everything moving too fast or to slow around them. Or maybe they were in the unique position to be able to help another through their own loss, and gained the experience and understanding from that. Time also has to do with rhythms and repetitions, patterns and routines, so they made have lifed a life full of routine and pattern, and not much variation, giving them a strong sense and understanding of patterns, and experience rcognizing all kinds of patterns within themselves and other, either healthy or unhealthy, and have a good eye for recognizing habits.

Maybe they have a large annoying clock that plays annoying music that hurts their ears, but now it's happened so often the sound is now stuck in their heads, or maybe they've gone deaf. Maybe their haunted by a song or sound they can no longer hear or play. It would be a surprise to see someone be unaffected by all this, it would be likely for them to have at least a mild form of depression. They would be extremely hard to motivate, even I they know how to do things. They would know they're stuck in a rut doing the same things and can't get out of it. Maybe they have an innate talent or natural inclination for dance or rhythm or music, having a personal understanding of movement and tune and abstract patterns.

They could also have the unfortunate luck to be standing around waiting for people a lot. They also always know what Time it is, maybe because they are so used to either accidentally being late, or having other people be late on them. They are extremely aware of Time and may be prone to counting down the seconds until something horrible happens. There are lots of possibilities and not all Mages of Time would have all the same things happened to them. The Master from Doctor Who is a great example of a Mage of Time.

Seer of Time: One who Invites Understanding of Time or one who Invites Understanding through Time

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Time wrestles with the idea of fate and destiny for sure, the ambiguity if which Timeline is the right one? Which should they follow? What if I get it wrong? They have trouble trusting their instincts definitely, but eventually they will not doubt what they know to be true. They may struggle when to be patient and when to act. Because they see Time, they may be able to look into the past as well as the future and this may be where their doubt and struggles come from, they've seen how things have failed in the past and are afraid they may not be any different in the future. They will have to make tough decisions about the fate of them or their party and properly deal with what might be a harsh reality and future.

They see pretty much everything in terms of how long and when things will happen. They may even struggle with the thought of Death and what happens when you die more so than others, the preoccupation with when and how and death making god tiering that bit harder for them. For more literal things, they could have partial synesthesia, the condition of the mixing some of the senses, smelling noise, tasting colors, hearing smells etc. but they would only probably be able to See Music or Sound. They might have strange taste in music, example with the synesthesia only liking "Red" or "Blue" or whatever color music/sounds, or maybe they're just unable to pick a favorite song/genre/singer/sound.

Prince of Time: One who Destroys with Time or Destroys Time

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

Since Princes ghost their opposites, a Prince of Time would act much like a Space Player. They would be impatient, precise and able to change on a dime, they would hate ambiguity and things that are a mystery and would have a tendency to start projects, but not end them. They would have creative ideas to do with Space and dimensions and art, they would probably be meticulous and spend a lot of Time on their art as well. This may cause them to waste more Time than they were willing, because they are naturally very impatient and rushing people.

Any kind of constant annoying noise or sound probably ticks them off to no end. They might have a lot of smashed clocks or metronomes around them for this reason. They dislike taking the proper Time to learn or do something and might chalk up their artistic skill to happenstance or talent or just pure genius, sometimes even becoming snobbish about it. On the flip side, they may spend too much Time wasting their Time on something that might not ever improve. But they do have a motherly side, their art and anything they create really is definitely their precious baby.

They will let no one steal or copy them or their ideas. They might even have a pet frog/amphibian that they mother and baby and care for. Some Princes of Time only believe they're geniuses and are unwilling to learn any different, others Hate/Love themselves and their work so much that they force themselves to learn and become better no matter what, some might do both, forcing themselves to use their Time more efficiently. They could also destroy things by taking too long for it, some people or things may give up waiting for them. They may also use some kind of sound or music as a deadly weapon.

Bard of Time: One who Invites Destruction of Time or one who Invites Destruction through Time

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their aspect.

Bards also ghost their opposite aspects, so a Bard of Time would also act much like a Space Player, in the beginning anyway. They try to avoid destroying anything and aren't likely to believe in Fate or Destiny, but more so creating or changing their own fate in a precise way. They don't have a lot of patience for people who truly believe in that fate mumbo jumbo, but they will humor them for the sake of creating something new and they tend to keep an open mind, who knows, it might be true, they doubt it, but they won't attack it. Really open minded is a great way to describe them actually. They like to keep the possibility of new things open for discussion, even if it's just for the sake of the other person and not themselves, because of their tendency to mother people.

They may have some interest in art or fashion that they're shy or insecure about, but also proud, maybe because they tend to take any random persons advice about what they should do with their art. They also tend to accidentally lose themselves in projects and spend a lot of Time on them, maybe accidentally tuning out someone speaking or noises in the background. Their crisis will most likely be them accidentally letting someone else ruin a piece of their prized art. Or it might be having their open mindedness attacked or ridiculed, or accused of not seeing some concrete belief or truth as real and true, or maybe simply not taking sides either way. During their crisis of Time they may feel rushed and panicked unable to choose the right path, they may battle with the thought that something may inevitable or fated to happen.

Maybe it's inevitable that they will never be a good artist and will go on a destructive spree, ruining all the projects they once loved because they think it will never happen, perhaps even listening to sad music in the process. Though eventually, if they take agency of themselves and don't let themselves be controlled by the whims of Space, which is also impatience as much as it is beginnings, they will get through their crisis and be patient with themselves again that yes, they are pretty good and they'll get better eventually, a good end will happen rather than a bad one. I think the goal for Bards of Time is to come to terms with Time and the fact that it will take Time, as unpleasant as it is. They need to stop being avoidant of whatever destiny they may or may not have.

Maid of Time: One who Creates with Time or Creates Time

Maids start out relying on others for their aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Time, Like Aradia, would have started out relying on others to finish things, unable to squish the spider by themselves so to speak, before she was dead and while she was a ghost, at this point she relied on others to tell her what to do and be patient with her, though Aradia rose to her challenge very quickly and learned to depend on herself. Other Maids of Time might spend longer in this first stage than Aradia, relying on others for solid concrete things or ideas, or even something as simple as what time is it.

When they rise to their challenge and start relying on themselves, they in essence start choosing their own fates and destinies. They trust their own instincts instead of the instincts of others and learn how to finish fights themselves. Because sound and music are a part of Time, a Maid of Time might rely on others to "hear" things or be told what it sounds like, they might be deaf, but rising to their challenge they would rely on themselves to know, maybe by getting a hearing aid or lip reading, and also getting a watch to know what Time it is.

They become a lot more self-sufficient anyway. Maybe they even stop listening to others music and start conducting and creating their own. I like to think of time as moments and more specifically memories as well, so this could be another thing that they might start out relying on others for but eventually rely on themselves for, they might begin with bad memories but eventually that gets better. They're also amazingly patient with themselves and others, being "Made" of Time and are only in a rush or a hurry when it's absolutely necessary.

Sylph of Time: One who Invites Creation of Time or one who Invites Creation through Time

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Time will likely have all kinds of ambiguous ideas about what fate or destiny or the end of all things means for them and their team, they don't have all knowing knowledge like a seer or mage, it's more like they have a lot of opinions on the subject. They most likely have a love for various kinds of singing and music as well as opinions about that too that they try to encourage in others. They may feel the need to "heal" the lack of what they would consider quality music in places that they think isn't there.

They would do that by playing music or an instrument or singing, to the joy or annoyance of others, in an attempt to inspire them with music. They may do this with clocks and moments or memories themselves, placing timekeeping devices everywhere, making sure everybody remembers to be punctual and on Time, and having no qualms about reminding them about all the Times they didn't. They might also be very calm, and not ones to rush people, inviting the creation of Time that way. They might use all their time to work very hard towards something, allowing the creation of more Time to be spent by others.

They may be very talkative about things that have happened in the past, whether those memories may be embarrassing or wanted to be forgotten by others or not, a Sylph of Time has an amazing memory. They may also try to use their ideas and opinions about fate and destiny to reassure someone else. Though they are indeed meddlers, usually other people will be patient with them, and Sylph of Time are usually patient with others in return, if they're not meddling and rushing others towards the end.

Thief of Time: One who Steals with Time or Steals Time

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

A Thief of Time would have natural talent with a musical instrument of choice, singing ability or even conducting ability to the point of arrogance and not admitting mistakes when they happen. They would also have an inner natural clock that keeps them in time. They would have a talent for stealing the patience out of others, by being annoying and persistent about whatever it is they want. They might even claim to have natural talent with making music, or writing lyrics, but eventually it's discovered that they stole it from someone else.

They probably have a bad habit of stealing credit for any well-made music or well written lyrics they come across out of jealousy. "Diva" describes them to a T and they want a monopoly on everybody's Time so they can perform for their friends all the time, but end up eventually stealing away their patience for the Thief's antics as well. They may go so far as to try to deprive others of their destiny and fate of being famed for musical talent out of jealousy and want. A part of this also makes them ambiguous with the origins of their great music and song writing.

They might have even stolen musical instruments. They may also simply get others to do lengthy tasks that they feel too lazy to do, thus stealing their time for themselves that way. They may have problems with procrastination as well. Their challenge is to take Time for them to do what they want or need themselves, instead of simply stealing it away from others to make them do it.

Rogue of Time: One who Invites Theft of Time or one who Invites Theft through Time

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

The Rogue of Time would first and foremost have problems coping with the concept of fate or destiny, or that all good things must come to an end. They don't like the ambiguous nature of inevitability, or they may simply be unable to see what their fate or destiny is supposed to be. They may let themselves give up on their own promising future, thinking they aren't really worthy of it or that they can't handle it. They don't have any concrete answers and they struggle with the patience to learn them.

Like all Rogues, they mostly keep these kinds of feelings inside in favor of more happy things. A Rogue of Time may become preoccupied with making things that they like last as long as they can, like wearing a favorite shirt to rags, or using a favorite pencil until it breaks, or trying to keep a pet alive as long as possible, things like that. They might even give up all their precious Time to other people, trying to make relationships or friendships last as long as possible. A Rogue of Time may be uncomfortable with certain kinds of music noises or even silence, and may try to fill it in with their own.

They may even be uncomfortable with the passage of time, wanting to fill up every second of their day with something and hating waiting around for anything. They might hate waiting so much that they steal clocks to give to other people so they won't be late when they want them. I'd say a Rogue's challenge is to learn to be comfortable with their Aspect, and allow the healthy parts of it to enter their lives. A Rogue of Time must learn that good things are good, but all good things must come to an end. The clock will stop, the song will end, but you must go on. Quickman from Megaman is actually a good example of a Rogue of Time.

Knight of Time: One who Exploits with Time or Exploits Time

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

Knights of Time, like Dave Strider are greatly skilled at using their instinctual sense of the future and past, their patience and natural sense of timing as a means to any end that they wish. Also like Dave Strider, they might severely underestimate the actual usefulness of their abilities or they may even believe that what they do is simply not good enough. They might be great working with clocks and music, but would always have that same sense of "it's not good enough" or "it could be better" motivating them to try harder and be better.

Knights of Time might also be motivated by their sense of impending destiny or fate to use their Time more efficiently, or to be more patient, because they are aware of how quickly Time runs out. Knights of Time might be afraid that their fate or destiny might not be all it's cracked up to be, Even Dave has gotten to the point where he is afraid of not being able to change the inevitable, so he rejects fate and destiny, even if he has the power to shape it for himself. They might exploit memories or moments in Time to their advantage or they could exploit the fate or destiny of a person or object.

They might even exploit sound and music as a means to an end. To them, Time is as much their weapon as it is their tool, their hammer, their screwdriver. They use it any way they can to get things done. The trick is they can only work with what they've already got. They can't destroy any previous Time and they can't create new Time. Knights of Time would alternatively rush around getting lots of stuff done or laze around wasting it depending on what would suit their needs and purposes.

Page of Time: One who Invites Exploitation of Time or one who Invites Exploitation through Time

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Time would then actually like they totally got a grip on Time, when they really don't. They may act like they understand the concepts of fate and destiny, but will more than likely be a little off. They may try very hard to seem to be patient and understanding when really you can see they feel impatient and don't understand. Pages at first give the impression that they're not really trying hard enough to get the obvious stuff, even if they are. They might have horrible singing or musical skills, but be totally convinced that they're actually pretty good.

They might at first not grasp the concept that eventually everything ends or leaves or goes away sometime. They may even have very bad instincts about things and even bad memories. They might let their own fates or destinies be used against them. Pages of Time may be a bit over destructive in their attempt to overcompensate for not really knowing when the right Time to strike really is. Picture someone playing whack-a-mole, constantly missing and saying 'I got this! I got this!' unintentionally destroying things in their one track minded attempt to win.

They might be totally convinced by someone using horribly fake fortune telling bullshit that their destiny was one thing, and then head towards it full speed ahead destroying their chance at their real destiny. Their challenge is pretty straight forward, don't be discouraged and practice makes perfect. Pages have the unique ability to keep trying without really getting discouraged even its obvious their failing horribly no matter what they do, but eventually all that practice and failure is going to make them masters of their Aspect.


	8. The Space Aspect and it's God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Biological, Creation, Beginnings, Originate, Randomness, Precision, Changeable, Impatience, Variation, Present Tense, Feminine Intuition

Symbols: Objects, Dimensions, Frogs, Art, Fashion

Space is one of the two cardinal Aspects of Homestuck. It is half of what creates a Universe. The other half is its opposite, Time. When I think of Space, I think of our ever-changing present, the here and now. It changes and varies with no rhyme or reason; seemingly mutating as random events, but it always evolves into precisely what it wants and needs to be. It is to impatiently embark into new and different things, to journey on without a destination, just following your intuition, to claim your final reward. That is Space. In other words, Space is where you boldly go where no one has gone before!

Witch of Space: One who Manipulates with Space or Manipulates Space

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Space like Jade would believe in Fate or Destiny, rejecting the idea that everything is random and meaningless or happens without reason. Throughout Homestuck we see her continuing all these random time loop chain of events for no other reason than she knew they were meant to be fulfilled. Other Witches of Space would probably do similar things. Witches of Space would be very practical, patient and scientific.

They would break the rules of art and fashion like Jade and her wardrobifier for example. Other Witches might simply rebel against the rules of fashion by wearing strange things or creating their own weird kind of fashion, the same goes for any kind of art as well. Witches of Space basically break the rules of creation and change, making and doing things their own way, precisely and impatiently carving their own random path. As Space manipulators, they are very good with their hands, having a lot of manual dexterity, like Jade with her guns.

Other Witches may go for the other meaning of manipulate and use it against others, either through their impatience wearing on others, by dangling objects in front of them like rewards. Others might be physically imposing or intimidating, either very large or very strong and it's easy for them to push other people around and knock heads. They might even be able to manipulate random outcomes.

Heir of Space: One who Invites Manipulation of Space or one who Invites Manipulation through Space

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Space would have a very strong sense of intuition and precision. They unconsciously seek out and gravitate towards the origin of things that interest them. They want to know how and when and where it all started. They are very likely to be history buffs due to this. They may seek out art or fashion because it interests them, or they may have fixations on strange objects they find and wonder where they came from.

They flit from interest to interest, being very changeable and impatient in nature, and nothing probably holds their interest for too long before they move onto the next thing. They may even wonder about the origin of abstract concepts like legends and myths and ancient stories. They may be very easily manipulated by others egging them on with rewards of their favorite object or obsession. They might even be manipulated by their random and changeable nature making them very willing to try new things.

They tend to like to share their varied and changeable interests with others as well. They are naturally very impatient with those not willing to try new things and may use their stubbornness to let others be manipulated, kind of like going "well if you're not going to do it or listen to me then HMMPH to you! *crosses arms and looks angry*" cue adorable guilt trip. They might be small physically and easily pushed around, or easily led into anything that seems new or fun. It brings to mind the image of a child with a passionate hobby or a small socially awkward bookish nerd.

Mage of Space: One who Understands with Space or Understands Space

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Space would know all about the origins of things and how they change, because they've experienced it for themselves. They would know all the technical theory behind any kind of art, because they learned from their own failure. Their 6th sense like intuition for when things go wrong would be sharpened by all the random things that seem to break or go wrong around them. They may be very physically clumsy and trip over things a lot from their impatient rushing. This might give them amazing depth perception. They suffer from change, randomness and variation.

They might have too many things happening or going on around them, no peace or stability. They could have a passion for fashion, and know all things fashion and suffer from it, pain is beauty after all. They might be agoraphobic or claustrophobic, suffer from loneliness or being overcrowded, or they might just be allergic to frogs. They're not likely to have a lot of close personal relationships, and if you want to get really dark you can wonder what "suffering from an unwanted creation" means if your character is female. But they would also know things about the world around them and day to day life.

They have all the experience for life and how to live. Their lives are fully lived and full of experience and there's never a dull moment for them. They may have knowledge from traditional sources as well like books or school but are generally a hands on, do it yourself, fiddle with things kind of learner. For example, their toaster randomly broke, so they take it apart piece by piece, puzzle out what's wrong and put it back together good as new, only to have it break again and so they fix it again. Eventually, they know everything there is to know about toasters and can give all kinds of advice when random things stop working.

Seer of Space: One who Invites Understanding of Space or one who Invites Understanding through Space

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

Seers will have trouble trusting their intuition a first and may struggle with exactly how precise they believe their knowledge to be. What should I do? What should I change? Is it just random? Will what I do even make a difference? They are constantly seeing and watching the world around them and are very aware of present day matters and issues. They might be connoisseurs of art or fashion, able to spot a bad or a fake from a mile away, seeing all the little details. They most likely have 20/20 vision and great depth perception they can see very far and wide and are precise when judging distances and measuring with their eyes.

They may even have the ability to see into further dimensions or universes. They might oversee the birth or creation of new projects. They tend to focus on the here and now rather than the past or future. They gather a lot of their knowledge about the world around from observation and watching it happen. They make decisions about what's happening now, rather than what will happen later and may struggle with the tough on the spot decisions. But they will generally end up doing perfectly fine because of their precise nature, even if they might worry at first. They see the world in terms of what's happening and where, what's going on right now as we speak?

For all their sight, they may have trouble seeing the difference their decisions actually make, because of their varied and changeable nature and because how Seers of Space focus on the present rather than future or past consequences. They have lots of things to say about the details of what's happening now and in fact may be a bit of a gossip at times, but they may fail to see how it affects the big picture, or they may fail to see the big picture at all! They can too focused on the scientific microscope seeing smaller and smaller issues and they can get too caught up in the precise details of things.

Prince of Space: One who Destroys with Space or Destroys Space

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Space will act much like a Time player because of this. On top of being violent and pessimistic, they would be destructive as well to anything around them, but it would be focused on waiting for the opportune moment to strike. They focus on the past and the future a lot, to the detriment of the present. They would be very stubborn and set in their ways, unable or even not wanting to change how they do or see things, wrongly believing that if they keep doing it over and over, eventually it will work. They seem like strict, careful planning, no nonsense types. Their destruction may even be carefully planned and deliberate to the point that they fail to due over complication. They might not have a lot of precision and might fail due to them not using Space very efficiently or precisely.

They might have a favorite physical weapon, one that maybe doesn't require so much precision though, like a club or a mace. They would have a lot of assumptions about fate and destiny and will shut down anyone who tries to say that there might not be a purpose to life, they could even go as far to destroy any evidence to the contrary of what they think. They might also have trouble with the concept of personal Space and boundaries, often ignoring them or dismissing them completely. They will get up in your face about something if they want to and will not be ones to back down. They could also be an art or fashion "critic" or more likely vandal. Intentionally destructive Graffiti might be their thing. At their worst they are destructive robots of people, shutting down all things new and creative, stuck in their old stubborn ways, unable to change.

They might even be too focused on what the future may bring, so they can't see the forest for the trees and ignore what goes on around them, too stuck in their thoughts. But all of this doesn't mean they are right or wrong, just unwilling to change whatever it is that they think. They could be super aggressive about their thoughts on charged political topics, and there could be other Princes of Space on the opposite side, arguing their case just as strongly. They are soldiers, they are activists and they are mercenaries. They are not people you want to be enemies with, but they are also valuable friends when you share their side. Weirdly enough I'm getting Wile E. Coyote vibes from this one. If you didn't already tell, I'm not one to say any class or aspect is all evil or all good, it's all about perspective folks.

Bard of Space: One who Invites Destruction of Space or one who Invites Destruction through Space

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Space would also act somewhat like a Time player. They would be obsessed with the concept of destiny and fate. They would be infinitely patient with everybody but would be very clumsy and prone to physical accidents. There's not a lot of variation in their personalities or interests. They are pretty set in their ways. They tend to just repeat their favorite things over and over, unintentionally becoming very good at them. They might unintentionally bring down another person's artwork or fashion by being critical or too harsh without meaning, or they might cause jealousy by being better at it than others, or they might just outright accidentally wreck it.

They have a good memory, but this causes them more harm than good when something they remember is something that someone else wishes to forget. They try to avoid being alone by being with friends, but it doesn't always work, because they aren't exactly great at making friends. They might be prone to head in the clouds syndrome, wondering about the past and future, and neglecting the present. Their crisis is to do a 180 and get a full dose of their aspect Space when someone or something finally discredits their ghost "Time" to them. They'll likely get a shock about their fate or destiny. The one they want won't happen or it won't even exist in the first place. What they've built their life around thus far will shatter.

If they played music or an instrument or sang they'll now see it as worthless and become impatient with it. They'll lash out randomly and change from one minute to the next, not knowing how to cope. They'll desperately seek out or create something new to cling to. They might seek out a mother figure for some kind of comfort. They'll look for art and beauty in a world where there is none. They might even travel to far off places to run away from it all. This is the Bard's challenge. This Bard's aspect is Space, and right now, they are being ruled by the whims of Space. If they are able to deal with all the Space and accept it, instead of avoiding it like they always have, they'll have completed their challenge.

Maid of Space: One who Creates with Space or Creates Space

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Space sounds like they would at first rely on others to start things with them. They would want others to be the initiators for friendships, relationships etc. They would maybe be bit of a loner and wait for other people to come up with an idea to go do something or have fun. Maybe they relied on others for their sense of fashion or personal image. They may even live with someone else, relying on them for literal Space.

Once they start relying on themselves for their Space, making their own decisions about things like personal image or their favorite things or places in life, they start becoming more fleshed characters as people and more successful Maids. They start becoming "Made" of Space and start having plenty of it to share with other people. They might create their own sense of fashion or start trusting their own intuition. Some might take up an art skill of some kind. Others might move somewhere they've always wanted to, or start sharing their personal Space with people of their choice, get into new relationships.

A Maid of Space is one who thinks 'well if there isn't room, then I'll make room!". They basically turn over a new life and begin anew, with a fresh brand new life. Porrim is a Maid of Space and is a great example of this. She has tattoos, piercings, her own sense of style and her own opinions about a lot of things. Maids are meant to become independent creatures full of their aspect, so full that they have enough to go around for everyone.

Sylph of Space: One who Invites Creation of Space or one who Invites Creation through Space

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Space will likely have all sorts of ideas and opinions on the origins of things, where it all began, how the universe was created, how their species originated and unlike other Sylphs, a Sylph of Space is a bit more precise or accurate in their opinions. Some Sylphs of Space are very random and changeable and by their nature invite others to be as random as they are. Most will love to try to inspire people with art, fashion and their intuition, hoping that others will follow suit in their example and be creative as well. They love for things to be made, either by themselves or others and may have a specific hobby involving just making some sort of random object.

They also like to fill up empty spaces wherever they see them with trinkets doodads and thingamajigs so they often leave a trail of clutter wherever they go. Some might also create empty spaces where they think their needs to be one, so either obsessively cleaning things of or nosily meddling in other's personal Space. Some might have trouble focusing on one thing for too long, inviting the creation of the random changeableness, and others would be super focused on what's presently happening. They have a tendency to make others very impatient with them, or they may be super impatient at times themselves.

So you can see that not all Sylphs of Space need act like Kanaya, where Kanaya was focused on the present, and wanted to inspire people with her sense of fashion and was a nosy personal Space meddler and didn't have much clutter around her, other Sylphs of Space might be super random and unfocused and cause other people to be very impatient with them and their habit of cluttering up rooms and hallways, running around doing things and wanting others to join in the fun. They might also have a certain talent for stacking random objects, like cups, chairs or making card houses.

Thief of Space: One who Steals with Space or Steals Space

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Space have a natural knack for artwork and fashion, either the creation of or critique of. Though they have a tendency to claim their mistakes are also art or on purpose if criticized. They might have a bad tendency to trace or copy artwork of another and claim to be the originator of the idea. They might also be a kleptomaniac in general, stealing the objects, trinkets and knick knacks of others. They might also do it in a very "parlor trick" kind of way, like deceiving magicians, using misdirection precisely and random hand movements moving the props of their act, like cups or cards.

They tend to take up a lot of Space for themselves or their things as a result, even cluttering up their friend's places with their things 'Hey could you hold onto this for me for a bit? Great thanks!' "Pretentious Artist" describes these kinds of people kind of well. People tend to put up with them though because of their tendency to act impatient with others when they don't get their way and the way they can steal the impatience from others. They might always randomly change their story or reasons to gain sympathy from others, and this works because how precisely they do it.

All of this works too because of their natural inner intuition for how things work. They're likely to have a variety of interests and an even bigger variety of things they own. Even if it's something they saw someone else had an interest in, and basically took over their interest, became a bigger and more intense fan, leaving the original person disheartened and less of one. Their challenge is to take Space only for what they truly need or use it more efficiently so they won't leave others struggling under that burden.

Rogue of Space: One who Invites Theft of Space or one who Invites Theft through Space

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

Rogues of Space have problems with change and creation. They might have trouble coming up with ideas for their interest to do with art and fashion. Or they might not like the idea of changing something close to them. A Rogue of Space may be become preoccupied with trying to make new ideas, instead of finishing and improving on the ones they already have. They likely have wastebaskets filled with failed ideas. Space also represents a feminine intuition, so Rogues of Space may feel they have no strong intuition for how things should be or look. They might not feel confident in their personal image or how they present themselves, instead deferring to others for fashion tips and advice.

They might have a tendency to quickly change the subject into others things or cover their interests up to distract from what they perceive to be their failed creations. They may feel uncomfortable with the thought that everything is random and meaningless in the universe, or that it is what you make of it, because they often think they don't know what to make of it. They may also feel lonely at times and feel like they have too much Space to themselves, wanting to fill it up with other people and things. They might lower their standards to the point that they give up their personal Space to someone not worthy enough, just so they won't feel alone.

On the flip side they might feel like they have too much stuff, maybe because they invite others to use up their Space, giving it away too readily, lamenting their lack of impatience with others, or the ability to say no to people. I'd still say a Rogue's challenge is to learn to be comfortable with their Aspect, and allow the healthy parts of it to enter their lives. They must learn to be okay with what they have right now, that they have it within themselves to change things and make them better. They don't have to give up so easily.

Knight of Space: One who Exploits with Space or Exploits Space

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

Knights of Space have interest in art or fashion, they're especially good at reusing what is already there, changing it or remixing into something new, changing how it's used. They might have an abnormally high skill with craft-like things, like knitting, woodwork, sculpture. They are very good at using whatever physical ingredients that they have. They can use their precision and intuition to use objects in creative ways, think of those posts about "life hacks" like using an empty ketchup bottle filled with pancake mix to make exact bear face or butt shaped pancakes. That is Knight of Space territory right there. They are probably good with various kinds of weapons as well.

"Jack of all Trades" or "Handy Man" describes these kinds of Knights very well. They tend to have amazing various skills because of their tendency to get impatient with things and either improvise solutions out of frustration, or more likely because they've practiced what they do a million times and each time they are unsatisfied with the results, even if they're actually great results. To a Knight of Space, every physical object can be their weapon, their tool. I think it can't be said how good at improvising they are, even if they themselves don't think so. Theater or miming or any kind of physical performance like stage acting is very likely their forte. They are likely to be in this field one way or another, even if it's just strategically moving props around in the background as stage ninjas or making outfits quickly last minute.

They are probably good cosplayers as well. Knights of Space would probably try to get lots of stuff done and have a well decorated, precisely used house and rooms because of constant fiddling, and in general seem to have a good handle on most things, even if they always unsatisfied with their results. Knights of Space would even believe that their "Jack of all Trades" status means they have no one solid interest or skill to focus on and master, and thus they would feel useless, even when they really aren't. They're the ones who say "but I'm not really good at anything" and believe it.

Page of Space: One who Invites Exploitation of Space or one who Invites Exploitation through Space

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Space would act like they totally have a grip on being random and creative. They would those people that go "OMG IT IS A RAINBOW TACO TURTLE HAHA SO RANDOM AMIRITE =D" to the point of obnoxiousness. Or they would use an overused idea or trope in creativity or fashion and believe they had some cool original idea, even if it's pretty common and popular. They would have trouble being more open-minded as well, or may not understand how to completely. They might go with what's popular in the "unpopular" world. To be frank, they're most likely the people who "hate" mainstream things because they think it's popular to hate it. They might have problems with personal Space as well.

This makes them easily exploited by people who do have a good grip on Space, often by their own attempts to be like people who they think they should be like, or they think have good grips on Space. Popular art or fashion are common targets for this, off the top of my head I think of people who make awful OC's (like Sonic) because they don't have a total grip on creativity or originality or precision to do with canon and things. Don't be disappointed by this though, not every Page of Space will do the same things and the whole POINT of Pages is they start out this way, but they're challenged to grow because they don't give up and keep trying and eventually they master their Aspect. For them, it's really about gaining experience in their Aspect. They are in no way stuck in these behavior patterns or way of thinking and they can enjoy and do what they do and be successful people.

I believe Pages are the Hufflepuffs of Homestuck to be frank and this is true of all Pages not just Pages of Space. Not everything they do will be immediately awful, and beginner attempts at anything should not be hated or ridiculed. Mistakes should be corrected and the right path shown, but not in a mocking or mean way or it defeats the point of getting better at something. On the flip side, I think Pages have the most potential to be the greatest at what they do out of all the classes. Just never give up and don't be discouraged by failure! Success never happens without it. Nobody is born perfect.

 


	9. The Mind Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

keywords: Rational Decisions, Reason, Logical, Thoughts, Unbiased and Impersonal, Apathetic, Indifference, Blending In, Equal Weight on Every Possibility

Symbols: Disguises/Glasses, Brains, "Outer Self" Your False Pretenses

Mind is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Heart. When I think of Mind, I think of the Outer Mask that covers every person when they hide who they really are. Your Mind is the different Roles you play in different situations in order to Blend into the Crowd. It is the Reasonable Decision to be Logical about something, no matter what else happens. Mind is Rational, since it is driven by pure Thought. Mind is Impersonal, It's Apathetic and it's Indifferent in all things. It's Hiding who you are, being totally Unbiased in order to Blend in. Mind may not always stand strongly behind all of its decisions, humming and hawwing and changing its Mind, but they are always able to justify their end decisions. Mind will always give equal weight to every possible choice or possibility, but will not give any special favor to any single outcome, whether 'morally right or wrong' or not.

Witch of Mind: One who Manipulates with Mind or Manipulates Mind

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their aspect. Their challenge is to know when it's morally right to use their rule breaking power.

A Witch of Mind would rebel against the fact that everything must be perfectly logical and reasonable. They would break the rules of justice, morals and rational decision. They would be able to manipulate the thoughts and minds of themselves and others. They could make someone super intellectual and logical or they would also take away their intellect and logic. They can make someone the most reasonable person ever and in turn make someone else very stubborn and unreasonable. They can manipulate the choices and decisions that people make and how they make them, by manipulating what they hide and how they hide it. A person's certain role or identity that they have can be easily changed or controlled by the Witch. They could manipulate the thoughts in their head to plant suggestions, which would then manipulate their morals, their sense of justice or directly interfere with their decisions.

They could even just directly manipulate a person's Role around certain people, making them act differently around differently people. They could be able to break and change the very rules of the law and the justice system if they so pleased. They could make it so someone become super lethargic and apathetic, or they could take away their sense of apathy and get them going again. Witches of Mind can also manipulate and change the rules of trickery, making someone think one thing happened when really another thing was going on. They could alter the state of someone's very memory, moving things out of order or place, screwing them up. If they could sort of the muddled mess of someone's head in order to set their thoughts in order again.

They could manipulate the level of impersonal indifference someone show to another, and either make it bigger so that person is as unbiased as possible, or make it smaller so that their thoughts are corrupted with a bias towards something. They are challenged to use their powers in a morally conscious way though, this may prove to be a problem if the Witch is more uncaring or apathetic to how other people react to what they do. But since a Witch of Mind would rebel against the thought of being perfectly apathetic or uncaring towards others, they most likely won't go manipulating people willy nilly. I think Namine from Kingdom Hearts would be a good candidate for a Witch of Mind

Heir of Mind: One who Invites Manipulation of Mind or one who Invites Manipulation through Mind

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. All Heirs so far have huge amounts of Aspect related strength. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing and to know when to move on and adapt.

An Heir of Mind would have an amazing ability to blend into the crowd, their roles and identities that they play so well crafted that they could fool pretty much anyone. They are wary of showing their true selves to others, gravitating more towards false pretenses around other people. They simply feel more comfortable being private people. They also have an amazing ability to see things from an almost perfectly unbiased point of view, able to be impartial even in the most personal emotionally charged situations.

Even in the most heated discussions or antagonistic situations, they never lose their cool. They spend a lot of time in their own thoughts, watching and observing others before making any kind of decision. They are naturally in tune to all the different possibilities that could happen and are very good at imagining alternate scenarios and compromises in arguments. An Heir of Mind would also be a person that enjoys picking another person's Brain for thoughts and ideas, always wanting to hear another side of the story or different opinion. They are likely to know their own Mind inside and out as well, knowing all their own quirks and able to logically reflect on where they tend to have the most personal bias in their dealings with situations.

They are also very liable to have their own mind or opinion change constantly, based on new insight, new opinion or getting a different perspective for things. They never stick to any one decision for very long, always willing to find another solution. They are also very persuasive in that they are very good at getting others to change their minds either due to how they present themselves as logical unbiased individuals or how they are able to think things through rationally from every angle. Their strength as Heirs come through in their pure logic and debating skills and intelligence and they are probably one of the greatest arguers or debaters of the classpects.

Mage of Mind: One who Knows with Mind or Knows Mind

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Mind might suffer from thoughts, rational decision and reason by being naturally surrounded by experiences which constantly require them to be rational. They might experience justice or the uncaring logical reasonable decisions of others or themselves and they might suffer from uncaring intellectual trickery lies and choices also. They themselves might suffer from the rational decisions and choices that they make. They might suffer from being intellectual or too smart for their own good, kind of like a know-it-all or a smartass. They might suffer from an intense apathy or uncaring unemotional nature. They suffer from their own personas that they create to hide their true inner self. Or they might just have the unique experience of doing all these things, whether it causes them to suffer from it or gain benefits from it.

They suffer from indifference, other people's towards them or their own towards other things and people. They strike me as the kind of people who might be outcasts, disconnected from society, yet also not standing out and hiding in plain sight sort of thing. Every decision and choice they make might be scrutinized and argued over or devalued until they prove themselves and their mental prowess. From these experiences though they gain the experience of all kinds of logic and intellect. They might be exceptionally intelligent and great at trickery or deceit. They know all about apathy and indifference and how it affects things and people.

They likely know and understand human rational logic and reason, enough to predict what choices and decisions people make before they make them. They can easily know when someone is hiding something from them and can likely use or see through any kind of disguises that they want. They might even go as far as to know the thoughts of others as they think them, being a literal mind reader. They might also suffer from justice and morality, maybe having more than one run in with the law but then because of this they would know it inside and out and where the loopholes were.

Seer of Mind: One who Invites Knowledge of Mind or one who Invites Knowledge through Mind

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

Seers of Mind will most likely get their information from flashes of ideas or sudden intuitions from their own thoughts or brains. They will just know something or suddenly have prophetic visions in their mind's eye of the things they need to know. A Seer of Mind might sometimes struggle with the idea of being perfectly unbiased or rational even in the course of emotionally charged situations, being challenged to apply the right amount of rationality to the situation. They may struggle with where to apply their indifference in certain situations. They might also struggle with balancing every option on equal weight, always fiddling with the scale so to speak, making sure or trying to make sure it's in perfect balance before making a move.

A Seer's main challenge though is to put their information to some kind of decision or action or to practical use in some situation. Seers of Mind specifically may struggle with getting their thoughts out into the open, having a lot of strong ideas about things, but not able to find words for them, or not the right words for them. They might not be able to explain themselves clearly or as articulately as they'd like all the time. They may see in their mind's eye the right logical course of action, but have trouble explaining their visions or why they are relevant to others.

They might not even try to explain them to others at all perhaps, viewing them as more of a personal internal narrative guide to their actions that only they need to know the nitty gritty details of. A Seer of Mind will also be able to both use their own false personas to great manipulation as well as see right through the false pretenses of others, or at least see where they are putting up a false pretense or not. You can't really lie to a Seer of Mind, for they'll see it, you're more likely to confuse them by telling them an unbelievable truth, making them try to see a lie or false pretense that isn't there.

Prince of Mind: One who Destroys with Mind or Destroys Mind

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Mind ghosts Heart as they Destroy Mind. So they cut down apathy and impersonal tendencies, and so by consequence incite passion and motivation also. They pick apart and see the flaw in every other person's so called logic and reason, tearing it down in its entirety and revealing the passionate bias hidden beneath their words and actions in both themselves and others. They can be ruthlessly emotional and strongly biased towards their own version of true logic and reason and use that to cut down others. They are masters of using the cold shoulder to cut down what they consider illogical or apathetic people as well, dismissing or outright ignoring them or their ideas, being totally indifferent to whatever they believe is not worth their time or brainpower to think about.

Outwardly they can be fiery and passionate in their intelligence and thoughts and theories of what they know, with tendencies to let emotion cloud their logic at times in really heated discussions. They like to be somewhat stubborn and showy about how they do things as well, loving to explain every single step and outcome of how they think and the true conclusions that they come to, to everyone who cares to listen. As Mind is also balance and the blending into the crowd, to contrast with Heart's uniqueness and standing out, Princes of Mind can also refuse to be thought of as 'just like anyone else' something about them must stand out or be unique, even if it's something not actually unique or true to themselves.

They use their Minds as weapons of destruction as well as destroying Minds. So they would use their own false or fake personas and different roles in order to appear more unique and unlike everyone else. Their roles that they play would also constantly be destroyed in favor of new ones when the next one goes stale and not so unique anymore. Likewise they would use their ability to blend in when they want to in order to tear down another's false pretenses if they so wished, a sort of getting under their skin or attacking from the inside. They really are good at getting into your head in order to tear it down from the inside out. Their Princely virulent stubbornness coming out as a cold calculating genius intelligence and instinct where they are liable to make hasty or emotionally charged decisions.

Bard of Mind: One who Invites Destruction of Mind or one who Invites Destruction through Mind

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Mind, as a destructive Mind player, ghosts Heart at first. They avoid being indifferent to emotional matters, or just blending in without voicing their own opinions. They want to avoid being seen as cold emotionless robots and let it be known they do care for things. They might act impulsive or randomly emotional at times, or seem to have a passionate desire for the strangest things. They are outwardly honest and open people, trying to get people to see the real them. They want to stand out from the crowd, be noticed for who they are and what they are passionate about.

They seem to have an interesting genuine sort of joy for what they like and a calm assurance about their identity, knowing who they really are. They are very 'quirky' and unexplainable people, having odd or strange unique habits that are just 'them'. Like, oh it's just Bard of Mind, they just do that, they're weird like that. They might even be sort of irrationally stubborn, refusing to do something or avoiding it simply because they don't like it. The Bard of Mind's crisis of Mind will involve a sudden flood of Mind. Something happens to make them stop caring about or liking or being passionate about the things they once did. They start being apathetic and indifferent to the true feeling of everything.

They start wondering who they even are, their very sense of identity starting to falter. They feel like they are starting to fade into other people, not knowing where they begin and others end. They become disconnected from what they used to feel, not logically understanding why they used to feel that way at all, forgetting that enjoyment is for its own sake and not for any justified 'reason'. They will try to rationalize every emotion and every feeling and every passion, trying to find some kind of reason for doing them. They might rationalize their emotions or the emotions of others in a way, thinking "I or they are feeling this way because this and this reason, makes sense!' without trying to get any more of a deeper truer understanding of the emotion, just trying to find something to justify them in the first place.

Maid of Mind: One who Creates with Mind or Creates Mind

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect or how to use it. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Mind starts out relying on others for how they should act in certain situations. At first they tend to defer to the decisions of the group rather than be a part of them and are more focused on watching and waiting and seeing how other people make decisions. They are also told when they themselves should or shouldn't blend into the crowd. They might have been raised on a very strict kind of etiquette or discipline for how to act in good society. Or they were just raised on an idea if they acted a certain way or played a certain part when necessary they'd be doing good and would be mostly left alone to do their own thing when they don't need to play that role.

When a Maid of Mind starts rising to their challenge, they start deciding for themselves what roles they need to play and when. Perhaps even doing so while seemingly playing the roles they were raised, a role within a role, their actions and motivations hidden as they see fit. They create their own disguises when necessary even. They start acting even more logical, bringing their own reasons into their choices. They are very apathetic to any plea to their emotions and can be very indifferent to attempts at making them feel or act a certain way.

They may just have an apathetic and indifferent personality in general. They start letting their thoughts and decision be known and have an effect instead of just referring to others and blending in. Though they will still blend in if they see it as the most logical or necessary course of action from time to time. All of this can also make them excellent liars should they find the skill necessary as well. Someone I think is a great character example of a Maid of Mind is Mai, Azula's blade throwing friend from Avatar: The Last Airbender

Sylph of Mind: One who Invites Creation of Mind or one who Invites Creation through Mind

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines.

A Sylph of Mind is one who encourages others to be more sensible and logical, to think things through just a bit more and don't be so rash! Just wait and see every side of the situation before making a decision. They ALWAYS want to have a long discussion about everything before they make any kind of choice or decision or before anyone else makes a choice. They always want them to be very sure that this is indeed the right path to take. If you ask them why they do anything they will launch into a wordy explanation for why this and this was simply the most logical thing to do in this particular situation and how well they kept their cool throughout the whole ordeal.

They are great calming influences on highly emotionally charged situations. They are not only able to see things calmly and rationally while everyone freaks out, they are also able to calm people down from an emotional high by simply stating some hard facts about a situation and being all "don't even worry, don't panic about this illogical possibility because it's not going happen, reason a b and c will see to it that it can't." The downside is sometimes they can fail to take the emotional side of things into account, forgetting that not everyone is as rational and good at keeping their cool as they are.

So some of the rational steps and plans they see as the most logical and necessary may seem cruel or harsh to others. They tend not to be good at handling emotionally situations that can't be logic'd away, some people will be irrational and emotional no matter what they say. They see the best course of action for themselves and others as being indifferent or apathetic to emotional matters and may advise the more emotional members of the group to put a cork in it when they get too personal or impulsive. As Sylphs, they can also be pretty forceful on that front if they truly believe something is the best most logical course of action.

Thief of Mind: One who Steals with Mind or Steals Mind

Thieves have good intentions, weak morals and are very egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well.

Thieves of Mind have a natural for knowing the most logical course of action and the best at rationalizing their actions or decisions as the most logical or necessary. They have a natural confidence in being impersonal and apathetic, definitely not ones to let emotion get to them. They are strongly apathetic to even the most passionate emotion and hold strongly that the most logical course of action is the best, if not the only course of action. They are masters of disguise, both physical and emotional. It could be that no one knows what they really look like or how they truly feel. They are so used to putting up false pretense after false pretense and great at blending in to any sort of environment that their true self becomes buried so much even they do not truly know who they are.

They are almost like a mirage you only think you saw out of the corner of your eye, taking what they think is necessary from you with no regard to what you feel. I also see them as extremely self-disciplined with a strong sense of self control, at least when it comes to emotional matters. They are really not team players, very unwilling to share anything about themselves with others. The only way you'd find them being a team player is if they themselves believed it was the most logical course of action, and then they'd have no trouble at all doing what they think should be done. For that reason I imagine them to be very usually quiet people, not even bothering to answer any questions asked of them

They prefer to ignore/be indifferent to illogical things rather than confront them. They might surprise people when they decide it is logical to work together on something and they start talking up a storm, explaining every logical outcome and action so it can be understood. Thieves of Mind can also steal Mind from others, blinding others with their own irrational emotion, leaving a passionate mess in their wake as they are the only person with their mind clear enough to see what happened. They cause some commotion and steal in the confusion of the aftermath. Almost like purposefully and secretly starting a massive riot somewhere in order to secretly steal from a place or causing a bar fight because they need to steal from the bartender.

Rogue of Mind: One who Invites Theft of Mind or one who Invites Theft through Mind

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or the lack of it, thinking they don't have it in them or that they can't handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. They challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it.

A Rogue of Mind would have difficulty coping with any decisions or choices they had to make. They would think they have trouble being perfectly impersonal and indifferent to people's plights. Then also they would probably think they're emotions are always getting in the way of their decisions and so they would feel unqualified to decide. This might make them put off their decisions with an "I don't know" or make someone else answer them. They might think that their own morals were not quite up to the task to make important moral decisions about things.

They might feel like they aren't intelligent or smart enough to really know about things and so would divert questions or decisions onto other people saying "I don't know ask them, not me". Maybe they might feel they aren't rational or logical enough to see things from an unbiased point of view and refuse to make a choice on the basis that their own bias was interfering. They might not act on their sense of justice or morals because they might think they have no business to. When a Rogue starts to rise to their challenge, they start to learn to be okay with their Aspect, so a Rogue of Mind would start making their own decisions again. They would start trusting their moral compass and sense of justice.

They would start using their logic and intelligence to make the choices they need to make. They would start getting up to their tasks and doing shit, maybe even using disguises or trickery to do what they need to do. They use their sense of reason and rational logic to do what they know needs to be done and once they have risen to their challenge, they will not hesitate and they are pretty much BAMFs. Fa Mulan is a great Rogue of Mind and one that rose to their challenge pretty quickly too.

Knight of Mind: One who Exploits with Mind or Exploits Mind

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough.

A Knight of Mind would be truly skilled at making all kinds of decisions and using their intellect, logic and reason to make effective choices. They are also very skilled at using trickery and hiding things from others to their advantage. A Knight has a natural "mask" or facade that they wear to hide the fact that they believe themselves to be incompetent, and a Knight of Mind can actually exploit their very fake facade and persona to great effect. They use their trickery and mental facade to effect any outcome that they want to happen or simply to hide the intellect in their mind.

A Knight of Mind would perceive their grasp on logic and reason to be woefully incomplete though and be embarrassed of this fact, even if it were not true. They might spend all their time honing their mental skills to make rational choices and logical decisions. They are skilled at being impersonal and unbiased in their decisions, even if they fear that actually their own personally bias has sunk into to their choices. A Knight of Mind's Heart is very much buried within themselves, for not only do they deny their inner self behind a mask, they don't let any bit of it leak into any other aspect of their life either.

Always striving to be perfectly impartial in whatever they do. They nearly constantly think about every angle and way to every thought and decision and may spend all their time lost in the exercise of their thoughts. They might ponder on the concept of morality and justice itself and wonder on if their own morals were up to par. A Knight of Mind knows how to expertly use the thoughts they have to great advantage, and they might also use more literal symbols like glasses or coins. Maybe part of their literal disguise that they exploit includes some shades.

Page of Mind: One who Invites Exploitation of Mind or one who Invites Exploitation through Mind

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players.

A Page of Mind starts out acting confident in their ability to see things from a logical or rational point of view. They might believe themselves to be completely unbiased, even when really it's obvious their own emotions and passions bleed into their every argument. They might think they've thought of every possibility, but are missing a few ways that things could unfold. Even when arguing or debating with others they might try to act like they don't care at all about something or are indifferent to attempts at riling them up into a passion. But what they don't realize at first is that they are incited to their emotions very easily, still thinking they are a paragon of indifference and apathy.

They might even try to be a master of disguise and think they're doing it very well, but of course nobody is fooled and it's really obvious that it's them. They could probably send a message on anon to someone and that person would be like haha Page of Mind is that you? It's totally you lol But Pages grow through hard work and lots of trial and error. They may seem incompetent at first but they are merely inexperienced when they first start out. The Page will use their confidence to keep trying and keep trying, honing their skills and pushing themselves forward so that eventually they do become skillful in their aspect!

They eventually through constant practice become better at hiding and disguising. Their skills at using logic and reason and keeping their own bias of them get better and better. They start ignoring the attempts to rile them up and starting their own in a way that makes people start seeing them as a serious negotiator and debater. They learn to see points other than their own, or consider things they hadn't before through long thought and meditation on a subject. They are great thinkers, they just needed a lot of practice to hone their skills. Pages confidence comes from the awareness of their latent talent, but their true skill comes from the practice and use of it.

 


	10. The Mind Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

keywords: Rational Decisions, Reason, Logical, Thoughts, Unbiased and Impersonal, Apathetic, Indifference, Blending In, Equal Weight on Every Possibility

Symbols: Disguises/Glasses, Brains, "Outer Self" Your False Pretenses

Mind is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Heart. When I think of Mind, I think of the Outer Mask that covers every person when they hide who they really are. Your Mind is the different Roles you play in different situations in order to Blend into the Crowd. It is the Reasonable Decision to be Logical about something, no matter what else happens. Mind is Rational, since it is driven by pure Thought. Mind is Impersonal, It's Apathetic and it's Indifferent in all things. It's Hiding who you are, being totally Unbiased in order to Blend in. Mind may not always stand strongly behind all of its decisions, humming and hawwing and changing its Mind, but they are always able to justify their end decisions. Mind will always give equal weight to every possible choice or possibility, but will not give any special favor to any single outcome, whether 'morally right or wrong' or not.

Witch of Mind: One who Manipulates with Mind or Manipulates Mind

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their aspect. Their challenge is to know when it's morally right to use their rule breaking power.

A Witch of Mind would rebel against the fact that everything must be perfectly logical and reasonable. They would break the rules of justice, morals and rational decision. They would be able to manipulate the thoughts and minds of themselves and others. They could make someone super intellectual and logical or they would also take away their intellect and logic. They can make someone the most reasonable person ever and in turn make someone else very stubborn and unreasonable. They can manipulate the choices and decisions that people make and how they make them, by manipulating what they hide and how they hide it. A person's certain role or identity that they have can be easily changed or controlled by the Witch. They could manipulate the thoughts in their head to plant suggestions, which would then manipulate their morals, their sense of justice or directly interfere with their decisions.

They could even just directly manipulate a person's Role around certain people, making them act differently around differently people. They could be able to break and change the very rules of the law and the justice system if they so pleased. They could make it so someone become super lethargic and apathetic, or they could take away their sense of apathy and get them going again. Witches of Mind can also manipulate and change the rules of trickery, making someone think one thing happened when really another thing was going on. They could alter the state of someone's very memory, moving things out of order or place, screwing them up. If they could sort of the muddled mess of someone's head in order to set their thoughts in order again.

They could manipulate the level of impersonal indifference someone show to another, and either make it bigger so that person is as unbiased as possible, or make it smaller so that their thoughts are corrupted with a bias towards something. They are challenged to use their powers in a morally conscious way though, this may prove to be a problem if the Witch is more uncaring or apathetic to how other people react to what they do. But since a Witch of Mind would rebel against the thought of being perfectly apathetic or uncaring towards others, they most likely won't go manipulating people willy nilly. I think Namine from Kingdom Hearts would be a good candidate for a Witch of Mind

Heir of Mind: One who Invites Manipulation of Mind or one who Invites Manipulation through Mind

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. All Heirs so far have huge amounts of Aspect related strength. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing and to know when to move on and adapt.

An Heir of Mind would have an amazing ability to blend into the crowd, their roles and identities that they play so well crafted that they could fool pretty much anyone. They are wary of showing their true selves to others, gravitating more towards false pretenses around other people. They simply feel more comfortable being private people. They also have an amazing ability to see things from an almost perfectly unbiased point of view, able to be impartial even in the most personal emotionally charged situations.

Even in the most heated discussions or antagonistic situations, they never lose their cool. They spend a lot of time in their own thoughts, watching and observing others before making any kind of decision. They are naturally in tune to all the different possibilities that could happen and are very good at imagining alternate scenarios and compromises in arguments. An Heir of Mind would also be a person that enjoys picking another person's Brain for thoughts and ideas, always wanting to hear another side of the story or different opinion. They are likely to know their own Mind inside and out as well, knowing all their own quirks and able to logically reflect on where they tend to have the most personal bias in their dealings with situations.

They are also very liable to have their own mind or opinion change constantly, based on new insight, new opinion or getting a different perspective for things. They never stick to any one decision for very long, always willing to find another solution. They are also very persuasive in that they are very good at getting others to change their minds either due to how they present themselves as logical unbiased individuals or how they are able to think things through rationally from every angle. Their strength as Heirs come through in their pure logic and debating skills and intelligence and they are probably one of the greatest arguers or debaters of the classpects.

Mage of Mind: One who Knows with Mind or Knows Mind

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Mind might suffer from thoughts, rational decision and reason by being naturally surrounded by experiences which constantly require them to be rational. They might experience justice or the uncaring logical reasonable decisions of others or themselves and they might suffer from uncaring intellectual trickery lies and choices also. They themselves might suffer from the rational decisions and choices that they make. They might suffer from being intellectual or too smart for their own good, kind of like a know-it-all or a smartass. They might suffer from an intense apathy or uncaring unemotional nature. They suffer from their own personas that they create to hide their true inner self. Or they might just have the unique experience of doing all these things, whether it causes them to suffer from it or gain benefits from it.

They suffer from indifference, other people's towards them or their own towards other things and people. They strike me as the kind of people who might be outcasts, disconnected from society, yet also not standing out and hiding in plain sight sort of thing. Every decision and choice they make might be scrutinized and argued over or devalued until they prove themselves and their mental prowess. From these experiences though they gain the experience of all kinds of logic and intellect. They might be exceptionally intelligent and great at trickery or deceit. They know all about apathy and indifference and how it affects things and people.

They likely know and understand human rational logic and reason, enough to predict what choices and decisions people make before they make them. They can easily know when someone is hiding something from them and can likely use or see through any kind of disguises that they want. They might even go as far as to know the thoughts of others as they think them, being a literal mind reader. They might also suffer from justice and morality, maybe having more than one run in with the law but then because of this they would know it inside and out and where the loopholes were.

Seer of Mind: One who Invites Knowledge of Mind or one who Invites Knowledge through Mind

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

Seers of Mind will most likely get their information from flashes of ideas or sudden intuitions from their own thoughts or brains. They will just know something or suddenly have prophetic visions in their mind's eye of the things they need to know. A Seer of Mind might sometimes struggle with the idea of being perfectly unbiased or rational even in the course of emotionally charged situations, being challenged to apply the right amount of rationality to the situation. They may struggle with where to apply their indifference in certain situations. They might also struggle with balancing every option on equal weight, always fiddling with the scale so to speak, making sure or trying to make sure it's in perfect balance before making a move.

A Seer's main challenge though is to put their information to some kind of decision or action or to practical use in some situation. Seers of Mind specifically may struggle with getting their thoughts out into the open, having a lot of strong ideas about things, but not able to find words for them, or not the right words for them. They might not be able to explain themselves clearly or as articulately as they'd like all the time. They may see in their mind's eye the right logical course of action, but have trouble explaining their visions or why they are relevant to others.

They might not even try to explain them to others at all perhaps, viewing them as more of a personal internal narrative guide to their actions that only they need to know the nitty gritty details of. A Seer of Mind will also be able to both use their own false personas to great manipulation as well as see right through the false pretenses of others, or at least see where they are putting up a false pretense or not. You can't really lie to a Seer of Mind, for they'll see it, you're more likely to confuse them by telling them an unbelievable truth, making them try to see a lie or false pretense that isn't there.

Prince of Mind: One who Destroys with Mind or Destroys Mind

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Mind ghosts Heart as they Destroy Mind. So they cut down apathy and impersonal tendencies, and so by consequence incite passion and motivation also. They pick apart and see the flaw in every other person's so called logic and reason, tearing it down in its entirety and revealing the passionate bias hidden beneath their words and actions in both themselves and others. They can be ruthlessly emotional and strongly biased towards their own version of true logic and reason and use that to cut down others. They are masters of using the cold shoulder to cut down what they consider illogical or apathetic people as well, dismissing or outright ignoring them or their ideas, being totally indifferent to whatever they believe is not worth their time or brainpower to think about.

Outwardly they can be fiery and passionate in their intelligence and thoughts and theories of what they know, with tendencies to let emotion cloud their logic at times in really heated discussions. They like to be somewhat stubborn and showy about how they do things as well, loving to explain every single step and outcome of how they think and the true conclusions that they come to, to everyone who cares to listen. As Mind is also balance and the blending into the crowd, to contrast with Heart's uniqueness and standing out, Princes of Mind can also refuse to be thought of as 'just like anyone else' something about them must stand out or be unique, even if it's something not actually unique or true to themselves.

They use their Minds as weapons of destruction as well as destroying Minds. So they would use their own false or fake personas and different roles in order to appear more unique and unlike everyone else. Their roles that they play would also constantly be destroyed in favor of new ones when the next one goes stale and not so unique anymore. Likewise they would use their ability to blend in when they want to in order to tear down another's false pretenses if they so wished, a sort of getting under their skin or attacking from the inside. They really are good at getting into your head in order to tear it down from the inside out. Their Princely virulent stubbornness coming out as a cold calculating genius intelligence and instinct where they are liable to make hasty or emotionally charged decisions.

Bard of Mind: One who Invites Destruction of Mind or one who Invites Destruction through Mind

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Mind, as a destructive Mind player, ghosts Heart at first. They avoid being indifferent to emotional matters, or just blending in without voicing their own opinions. They want to avoid being seen as cold emotionless robots and let it be known they do care for things. They might act impulsive or randomly emotional at times, or seem to have a passionate desire for the strangest things. They are outwardly honest and open people, trying to get people to see the real them. They want to stand out from the crowd, be noticed for who they are and what they are passionate about.

They seem to have an interesting genuine sort of joy for what they like and a calm assurance about their identity, knowing who they really are. They are very 'quirky' and unexplainable people, having odd or strange unique habits that are just 'them'. Like, oh it's just Bard of Mind, they just do that, they're weird like that. They might even be sort of irrationally stubborn, refusing to do something or avoiding it simply because they don't like it. The Bard of Mind's crisis of Mind will involve a sudden flood of Mind. Something happens to make them stop caring about or liking or being passionate about the things they once did. They start being apathetic and indifferent to the true feeling of everything.

They start wondering who they even are, their very sense of identity starting to falter. They feel like they are starting to fade into other people, not knowing where they begin and others end. They become disconnected from what they used to feel, not logically understanding why they used to feel that way at all, forgetting that enjoyment is for its own sake and not for any justified 'reason'. They will try to rationalize every emotion and every feeling and every passion, trying to find some kind of reason for doing them. They might rationalize their emotions or the emotions of others in a way, thinking "I or they are feeling this way because this and this reason, makes sense!' without trying to get any more of a deeper truer understanding of the emotion, just trying to find something to justify them in the first place.

Maid of Mind: One who Creates with Mind or Creates Mind

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect or how to use it. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Mind starts out relying on others for how they should act in certain situations. At first they tend to defer to the decisions of the group rather than be a part of them and are more focused on watching and waiting and seeing how other people make decisions. They are also told when they themselves should or shouldn't blend into the crowd. They might have been raised on a very strict kind of etiquette or discipline for how to act in good society. Or they were just raised on an idea if they acted a certain way or played a certain part when necessary they'd be doing good and would be mostly left alone to do their own thing when they don't need to play that role.

When a Maid of Mind starts rising to their challenge, they start deciding for themselves what roles they need to play and when. Perhaps even doing so while seemingly playing the roles they were raised, a role within a role, their actions and motivations hidden as they see fit. They create their own disguises when necessary even. They start acting even more logical, bringing their own reasons into their choices. They are very apathetic to any plea to their emotions and can be very indifferent to attempts at making them feel or act a certain way.

They may just have an apathetic and indifferent personality in general. They start letting their thoughts and decision be known and have an effect instead of just referring to others and blending in. Though they will still blend in if they see it as the most logical or necessary course of action from time to time. All of this can also make them excellent liars should they find the skill necessary as well. Someone I think is a great character example of a Maid of Mind is Mai, Azula's blade throwing friend from Avatar: The Last Airbender

Sylph of Mind: One who Invites Creation of Mind or one who Invites Creation through Mind

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines.

A Sylph of Mind is one who encourages others to be more sensible and logical, to think things through just a bit more and don't be so rash! Just wait and see every side of the situation before making a decision. They ALWAYS want to have a long discussion about everything before they make any kind of choice or decision or before anyone else makes a choice. They always want them to be very sure that this is indeed the right path to take. If you ask them why they do anything they will launch into a wordy explanation for why this and this was simply the most logical thing to do in this particular situation and how well they kept their cool throughout the whole ordeal.

They are great calming influences on highly emotionally charged situations. They are not only able to see things calmly and rationally while everyone freaks out, they are also able to calm people down from an emotional high by simply stating some hard facts about a situation and being all "don't even worry, don't panic about this illogical possibility because it's not going happen, reason a b and c will see to it that it can't." The downside is sometimes they can fail to take the emotional side of things into account, forgetting that not everyone is as rational and good at keeping their cool as they are.

So some of the rational steps and plans they see as the most logical and necessary may seem cruel or harsh to others. They tend not to be good at handling emotionally situations that can't be logic'd away, some people will be irrational and emotional no matter what they say. They see the best course of action for themselves and others as being indifferent or apathetic to emotional matters and may advise the more emotional members of the group to put a cork in it when they get too personal or impulsive. As Sylphs, they can also be pretty forceful on that front if they truly believe something is the best most logical course of action.

Thief of Mind: One who Steals with Mind or Steals Mind

Thieves have good intentions, weak morals and are very egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well.

Thieves of Mind have a natural for knowing the most logical course of action and the best at rationalizing their actions or decisions as the most logical or necessary. They have a natural confidence in being impersonal and apathetic, definitely not ones to let emotion get to them. They are strongly apathetic to even the most passionate emotion and hold strongly that the most logical course of action is the best, if not the only course of action. They are masters of disguise, both physical and emotional. It could be that no one knows what they really look like or how they truly feel. They are so used to putting up false pretense after false pretense and great at blending in to any sort of environment that their true self becomes buried so much even they do not truly know who they are.

They are almost like a mirage you only think you saw out of the corner of your eye, taking what they think is necessary from you with no regard to what you feel. I also see them as extremely self-disciplined with a strong sense of self control, at least when it comes to emotional matters. They are really not team players, very unwilling to share anything about themselves with others. The only way you'd find them being a team player is if they themselves believed it was the most logical course of action, and then they'd have no trouble at all doing what they think should be done. For that reason I imagine them to be very usually quiet people, not even bothering to answer any questions asked of them

They prefer to ignore/be indifferent to illogical things rather than confront them. They might surprise people when they decide it is logical to work together on something and they start talking up a storm, explaining every logical outcome and action so it can be understood. Thieves of Mind can also steal Mind from others, blinding others with their own irrational emotion, leaving a passionate mess in their wake as they are the only person with their mind clear enough to see what happened. They cause some commotion and steal in the confusion of the aftermath. Almost like purposefully and secretly starting a massive riot somewhere in order to secretly steal from a place or causing a bar fight because they need to steal from the bartender.

Rogue of Mind: One who Invites Theft of Mind or one who Invites Theft through Mind

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or the lack of it, thinking they don't have it in them or that they can't handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. They challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it.

A Rogue of Mind would have difficulty coping with any decisions or choices they had to make. They would think they have trouble being perfectly impersonal and indifferent to people's plights. Then also they would probably think they're emotions are always getting in the way of their decisions and so they would feel unqualified to decide. This might make them put off their decisions with an "I don't know" or make someone else answer them. They might think that their own morals were not quite up to the task to make important moral decisions about things.

They might feel like they aren't intelligent or smart enough to really know about things and so would divert questions or decisions onto other people saying "I don't know ask them, not me". Maybe they might feel they aren't rational or logical enough to see things from an unbiased point of view and refuse to make a choice on the basis that their own bias was interfering. They might not act on their sense of justice or morals because they might think they have no business to. When a Rogue starts to rise to their challenge, they start to learn to be okay with their Aspect, so a Rogue of Mind would start making their own decisions again. They would start trusting their moral compass and sense of justice.

They would start using their logic and intelligence to make the choices they need to make. They would start getting up to their tasks and doing shit, maybe even using disguises or trickery to do what they need to do. They use their sense of reason and rational logic to do what they know needs to be done and once they have risen to their challenge, they will not hesitate and they are pretty much BAMFs. Fa Mulan is a great Rogue of Mind and one that rose to their challenge pretty quickly too.

Knight of Mind: One who Exploits with Mind or Exploits Mind

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough.

A Knight of Mind would be truly skilled at making all kinds of decisions and using their intellect, logic and reason to make effective choices. They are also very skilled at using trickery and hiding things from others to their advantage. A Knight has a natural "mask" or facade that they wear to hide the fact that they believe themselves to be incompetent, and a Knight of Mind can actually exploit their very fake facade and persona to great effect. They use their trickery and mental facade to effect any outcome that they want to happen or simply to hide the intellect in their mind.

A Knight of Mind would perceive their grasp on logic and reason to be woefully incomplete though and be embarrassed of this fact, even if it were not true. They might spend all their time honing their mental skills to make rational choices and logical decisions. They are skilled at being impersonal and unbiased in their decisions, even if they fear that actually their own personally bias has sunk into to their choices. A Knight of Mind's Heart is very much buried within themselves, for not only do they deny their inner self behind a mask, they don't let any bit of it leak into any other aspect of their life either.

Always striving to be perfectly impartial in whatever they do. They nearly constantly think about every angle and way to every thought and decision and may spend all their time lost in the exercise of their thoughts. They might ponder on the concept of morality and justice itself and wonder on if their own morals were up to par. A Knight of Mind knows how to expertly use the thoughts they have to great advantage, and they might also use more literal symbols like glasses or coins. Maybe part of their literal disguise that they exploit includes some shades.

Page of Mind: One who Invites Exploitation of Mind or one who Invites Exploitation through Mind

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players.

A Page of Mind starts out acting confident in their ability to see things from a logical or rational point of view. They might believe themselves to be completely unbiased, even when really it's obvious their own emotions and passions bleed into their every argument. They might think they've thought of every possibility, but are missing a few ways that things could unfold. Even when arguing or debating with others they might try to act like they don't care at all about something or are indifferent to attempts at riling them up into a passion. But what they don't realize at first is that they are incited to their emotions very easily, still thinking they are a paragon of indifference and apathy.

They might even try to be a master of disguise and think they're doing it very well, but of course nobody is fooled and it's really obvious that it's them. They could probably send a message on anon to someone and that person would be like haha Page of Mind is that you? It's totally you lol But Pages grow through hard work and lots of trial and error. They may seem incompetent at first but they are merely inexperienced when they first start out. The Page will use their confidence to keep trying and keep trying, honing their skills and pushing themselves forward so that eventually they do become skillful in their aspect!

They eventually through constant practice become better at hiding and disguising. Their skills at using logic and reason and keeping their own bias of them get better and better. They start ignoring the attempts to rile them up and starting their own in a way that makes people start seeing them as a serious negotiator and debater. They learn to see points other than their own, or consider things they hadn't before through long thought and meditation on a subject. They are great thinkers, they just needed a lot of practice to hone their skills. Pages confidence comes from the awareness of their latent talent, but their true skill comes from the practice and use of it.

 


	11. The Life Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Energy, Unrestricted, Rejection, Break Rules, Sacrifice Others, Options, Domination, Effective, Reckless, Temptation, Optimism, Luxury, Increase, Activity

Symbols: Growth, Plants, Animals, Food, Youth

Life is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Doom. When I think of Life, I think of the growth and potential of energy that happens when you are first born and grow as a child and the rebellious nature of children and teens, not accepting that you just can't do some things and finding loopholes and ways out of responsibilities and obligations to just do what you wanna do. It is the desire to change, do something different. It's the messy grey foggy area where things are not always clear about what's happening or why, or where and when you should go next. It is the excitement and anticipation for the unknown that's waiting out there for you. Life maybe doesn't always see what it truly wants, but when it does, or it sees something it might really want, its gets there as fast as it can, no matter who or what is in the way. Things can Change and you do have that power and opportunity! The universe isn't stagnant and neither are you! Nobody not even Life itself has everything figured out quite yet, so don't stop trying when you mess up, you're only on the beginning of your path!

Witch of Life: One who Manipulates with Life or Manipulates Life

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Life would rebel against the idea of being totally unrestricted in your own reckless temptations and luxuries. They would change and control people's and their own temptations and reckless dominating natures. They would have the ability to change and manipulate the life around them, whether that be plants, animals or any of kind of food. The canon Witch of Life Feferi was like this as well, being a tyrian blood, but somehow acted somewhat sweet and nicer than the other tyrian bloods. It's implied she is in control of her own tyrian nature to dominate and be reckless in that respect, increasing it or decreasing it as needed.

She also cared for and "culled" a variety of aquatic animals and cuttlefish and had the passion to change the nature of troll society away from one that was so dominating and sacrificing of others. A Witch of Life would have the power to manipulate the luxury and optimism of others, either being a philanthropist or making everyone equal and happy, or they could do quite the opposite and make everyone unequal and unhappy. They might also be able to manipulate the growth of themselves and others, either making them older or younger, or even manipulate their lifespan, extending or decreasing it at will. If a troll, they would have the power to upend the hemocaste system, making the physical differences in lifespan even out between them all.

They are given free rein in an Aspect already about all kinds of power and free reign. A Witch of Life has equal opportunity to create a democracy as they do a tyrant state. This may factor into their challenge to use their powers in a morally conscious way and this doesn't mean just increasing everything for everybody, A Witch of Life could extend life yes but they could not heal sickness or illness. Is it moral to extend to the eternal suffering of a person dying? To keep a metaphorical head in a jar without agency alive just to blink and feel pain? This is part of their moral challenge I think, whether or not to manipulate life whenever they want, and when to do it.

Heir of Life: One who Invites Manipulation of Life or one who Invites Manipulation through Life

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Life would have an amazing huge store of energy inside them and could be extremely hyperactive, reckless and optimistic. They are almost always running around doing something or some kind of physical activity, this could cause their bodies to be hella strong, healthy and perhaps even muscly. They might use up energy so quickly that even if they gorged themselves on super sugary foods they wouldn't really get very fat. High metabolism and everything plus sugar makes one pretty strong hyperactive kid. I could see maybe their bodies producing too much insulin from all the food and sugar they consume and all the physical activity they do so they might be able to go go go and then crash and burn when their blood sugar drops.

They might also be surrounded by more animals, pets and strays than a Disney princess. They always either follow them around or they try to adopt every single one they can see. They are completely unrestricted in almost every way, having no rules, no limits and no boundaries of any kind. They are openly dominating, reckless, full of optimism in everything they do. They are also extremely effective at what they do and have no problem rejecting anything that they think isn't valid or not useful to them. They have no problems sacrificing others and breaking rules in order to open up more options for themselves and make themselves even less restricted by everything. They probably grew like a weed as a kid and might be kinda large and physically imposing, either tall, muscly or maybe even just fat.

They might have their reckless dominating nature used against them though and are often blamed for breaking things or doing something wrong even if it's not their fault because they are seen and pretty much are the ultimate rule breaker. They literally do whatever they want without any kind of thought for rules or consequences, even social conventions on what people think is okay, like personal boundaries or just doing weird shit in general. The thought that they can't or shouldn't or won't be able to just never occurs to them. They are basically Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. If you haven't seen that movie I suggest you do lol

Mage of Life: One who Knows with Life or Knows Life

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Life might suffer from an overload of energy, recklessness or temptation and would probably be very hyperactive and have very low impulse control. They might suffer also from an excess of optimism, making them seem naive or unaware of things going on around them, when really they just tend to focus on the bright side of things. This still might make them suffer though because problems don't go away just because you can ignore them and in fact can makes things so much worse if you do ignore them or put off dealing with them. Just like how recklessly diving in headfirst without realizing or in fact even caring about the damage done can be very damaging. At the same time they might be one of the few to take a high reward risk when no one else will, because only they understand the benefits and has the willpower to do so, letting them get further on risky ventures than other people might.

If you look at Life as Luxury, someone might suffer from being very rich or wealthy, and is used to people constantly backstabbing them or having ulterior motives towards them because of this. Famous people often have creepy fans and stalkers and other people who have problems with boundaries and rules to contend with as well. A Mage of Life might also suffer from someone else recklessly dominating over them, and thus know firsthand how it feels to be on the other end of someone else's unrestricted temptations. Maybe they were once rejected, and thus understand how it feels to be rejected. A Mage of Life would eventually from experience, know intuitively how this kind of Luxury and Dominance over others affects them and would learn not to use it to hurt others, but instead help them out.

Think of like a really crappy and privileged celebrity doing shitty things and having shitty fans, but eventually having that shittyness turned against them and making them realize how destructive it can be, and then turning it around to use their knowledge of it to help other people understand it and help them grow. Another way a Mage of Life could suffer from Life and Growth is if they suffer some form of cancer or fast growing destructive illness. They might also get food poisoning every now and again or be very bad at handling animals. But all these things would do is give them firsthand experience and knowledge about these things and thus help them be better at it.

Seer of Life: One who Invites Knowledge of Life or one who Invites Knowledge through Life

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Life will struggle with the idea that sometimes you need to fight for what you want in Life. That sometimes that includes competing with others for what you want, and that to for you to win, means that someone else must lose. They might have problems with the idea of sacrificing someone else in order to live or the idea that sometimes some lines need to be crossed, some rules need to be broken. They might want to believe that you don't or shouldn't have to sacrifice anything to get what you want. They have a naturally optimistic world view, thinking everything will turn out all right in the end.

They see where something has the potential to grow and flourish, or they see and understand the ways in which someone may grow as a person. They will understand where things need to grow and flourish and what they need in order to live their lives, which sometimes might include being alive at something else's expense. This Seer's struggle comes from the fact that they see how everything lives and wants to live, they feel the will of Life from everything that is alive and they understand the feelings of all living things that do not want to die but the very nature of Life means that not everything can live forever.

They might wrestle with the idea of immortality and perhaps make a difficult decision about whether or not to become immortal, this might make god tiering quite a struggle for the Seer of Life. They might also realize that the nature of SBURB allows the players to live and achieve immortality, but kills the other people on the home planet in return. The choice to even play SBURB in the first place, if they indeed realize its nature beforehand, would be a difficult one indeed. Seers of Life see how their friends will live and grow and fail, and they know what will make them stronger and more powerful, so they are a valuable player for someone who wants to become the most powerful god tier as fast as possible.

Prince of Life: One who Destroys with Life or Destroys Life

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Life acts much like a Doom player in their tendencies to destroy Life. They get rid of people's options and luxuries and temptations by imposing rules and restrictions to what they can or can't do or have. They destroy the optimism, wealth and growth of their opponents by growing faster than them and taking everything for their own before anyone else can. They are naturally large and physically domineering people, probably huge and muscular in size, or at least large and fat as a symbol of their wealth and resources. They are definitely someone who rules and dominates others. At their worst, they are evil Tyrants and Warlords bent on destruction, but at their best, they are the most proud and powerful Kings/Generals/Presidents etc. Because they destroy Life, they are all about Rules, Necessity and Restrictions, but specifically, THEIR rules.

It's my way or the highway with Princes of Life, or more accurately, my way or a car accident on the highway. They accept nothing but complete and total loyalty and submissiveness from those under them. They are severe, cautious and reserved in nature, someone who commands large armies of living things, sending peons to their death in order to uphold their own ruler ship. Their presence is so large and demanding they have no room for anyone else's opinions. They are stubborn, but experienced in the ways of the world. They probably sit on a throne of luxury or spoils of war. Most likely their political power comes from their own vast natural resources, they might own farms, orchards, a large populace or military etc things of that nature.

They kingdom is definitely a very large one. Princes of Life are people who grew into their power, naturally just growing stronger and stronger till they rose to the top. Along the way defeating any opponent who stood in their way. Or they might even have destroyed others to accumulate their power and wealth, waging wars, looting corpses, pillaging towns etc until they had all the spoils and there was no one to oppose them. In battle they are nigh indestructible forces of pure physical strength.

Bard of Life: One who Invites Destruction of Life or one who Invites Destruction through Life

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Life acts much like a Doom player in their tendencies to destroy Life. They would have very submissive and cautious attitudes, even more so than usual for a Bard, and be extremely non-confrontational. They won't argue with someone who tells them to do something, they would see it as necessary and quietly accept it. They live their lives fulfilling responsibilities and obligations and very strictly following the rules. They are very quiet and submissive, believing anything different than what they already do to be futile and not worth it. They either feel extremely limited or they place themselves under rules and limits to feel comfortable and safe.

They invite the destruction of any kind of luxury, temptation or optimism with their own overwhelming cautious pessimism and repulsion of ever breaking the rules and limits which guide them. They forgo and ignore any other options they have out of fear of reckless unrestriction. A Bard of Life's crisis would be something like suddenly becoming overwhelmed with reckless temptation for something. They want and crave something so much that they break rules, sacrifice their friends and family, recklessly reaching for what they want. They use anything they can, break any limit, open up any option for them to get what they want, no matter the cost. They single mindedly attempt to increase this craving, this luxury they so desire.

It might be something like they realize they are going to do die and so try to live their life to the fullest, or try to desperately grasp at some fountain of youth concept, or they could be merely starving to death in some way. Starvation sounds like a good motivator in this case because Life is plants/animals/food. Their challenge is to not be controlled by the whims of their aspect though and so they must eventually give up or run out of their craved thing and come to accept its absence once again. Maybe they come to terms with death, or sink back into submissive acceptance. A more interesting example of a Bard of Life are the Elsens from the game OFF!

Maid of Life: One who Creates with Life or Creates Life

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Life would start out relying on others for their own power and wealth. Like needing someone else to buy things for them or pull strings for them, have little to none or at least thinking they have no power or influence themselves. They have their own ideas of what's right and wrong, and rely on other people to muddy and grey up the lines a bit. They might be a kind of stick in the mud, needing others to pull them out of their rigid structure and schedule and live a little. They might be quiet and content with what little they have, or with the life they've lived so far, seeing no reason to change or do something different or because they think they dont deserve or cant have anything more than this, that certain things are impossible so its fine to not try.

They probably also have a "If it aint broke don't fix it" kinda mentality. They rely on others to pull them out of this rut and get them to do things differently, or look at things differently for a change. They start out not really feeling any need to be reckless or give into temptations or holding themselves back, just needing the slightest positive nudge from someone else in order to make a move. They might be pretty shy people because of this, but once they rise to their challenge, and learn to live a little on their own, they become instant rebels and troublemakers. They start living for the excitement and adrenaline, giving into all kinds of temptations and luxuries because why not? They leave behind any inhibitions they once had and just do what they want.

No longer do they feel a need for any hard solid uncrossable rules, everything is now negotiable, even things they would have never dreamed of doing before are suddenly possibilities. They start to let themselves grow and change unrestrictedly, loosening up their belts and just letting it all hang out. They become freer and more optimistic like, hey, maybe I can do something different, maybe I do deserve more, maybe there's more to life than just this! If before they tried some activity and failed on the first try, thinking oh well, it was never meant to be, ho hum, now they try and fail and try and fail again until they win because they are determined to get it right!

Sylph of Life: One who Invites Creation of Life or one who Invites Creation through Life

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Life is one who definitely encourages the people around to live and grow and enjoy the life they are given and live it to the fullest of their ability! They have an infectious kind of joyous energy about them and often have large domineering personalities. They might have all kinds of ideas and suggestion for how to live life to the fullest and often try to get their friends and family to join in these things and activities with them. They always have a cheerful suggestion to offer, or a comfort food, or a cute plant or any number of cuddly animals they found wandering in the streets. They have this pure optimism and confidence and willingness to help others achieve the happiness that they have.

They also have an enormous power or strength, being unafraid to break down walls (literally and figuratively) pick you up from your depressed state and slap some joy and happiness into you. They'll physically pick you up and shake the sad out of you, like GET A GRIP YOU. They are also very effective in their optimistic methods and very efficient at creating possibilities or luxuries that the sad person cannot resist. They always have an answer or possible solution to your problem or oh maybe you should try this? have you thought about this? what about this? and may not know when to quit and just mind their own business.

On the other side though they will not hesitate to tell you that they think you are enjoying yourself the wrong way and really you should do it the way the Sylph of Life would do it. They can get pretty picky about the details in this respect. Maybe they will share something that they enjoy very much with you, like a song or a TV show, and if you blink at the wrong part or talk through another or just plain don't enjoy it the way the Sylph does they can get pretty stubborn about it and ask all kinds of questions and try to get to the very root of WHY you dont like it? its amazing, it has all these good points etc and may try to force you to enjoy it over and over and over until you admit its actually pretty good. I'm not 100% sure, but I THINK Starfire from Teen Titans is an okay example of a Sylph of Life.

Thief of Life: One who Steals with Life or Steals Life

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Life have a natural knack for getting what they want, when they want. Temptations, luxuries, their favorite food etc you name it. If they want it, they have it or they will take it, no question. They have a natural air of domination about them and they often go unquestioned or unpunished for any rules that they break. They take that power for themselves and they use it like it was a natural extension of their own body. They definitely are the type to just do what they want without regard for any rules or consequences. They are someone who steals the crown and throne and sits in it like it was made for them in the first place. They might be the person snickering and goading others into dares or planning the panty raid and getting others to join along just for the pure exhilaration of almost getting caught and breaking rules.

They definitely get annoyed by downers and sticks in the mud, thinking they'll ruin all the fun, or that there no fun themselves. For the Thief of Life, it's not enough to just do things and break rules themselves, all the fun lies in getting others to do it with them, or for them to do it first, get caught and take the fall while they laugh and run away with the spoils. They are definitely energetic people and enjoy riling up other people in bouts of adrenaline. They might pop out of dark corners to scream BOO just to see the scared look on people's faces and crack up laughing. They looove encouraging other people to do dumb things like try to hop a barbed wire fence, all the while screaming DO YOU IT PANSY ASS BITCH! And if a fight happens to break out near them they are standing at the edge screaming YEAH FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

They might even break more serious rules, like stealing jewelry or money or valuables from places, all the while convincing others that it'll all be fine and to just go with it man its fine its cool just do what i say. But if they don't like you, or see you as a kind of amusing prey, then more often than not, attempts on your life will be made, either serious ones or joking 'harmless' attempts. Though it probably won't be obvious what their intentions are, most likely they'll befriend you, let you into their inner circle, gain your trust, them have you do something dangerous for them, with the intent that you will die attempting it because pfft really some weakass loser like you actually in my gang? What made you think that? Though if you seriously piss a Thief of Life off, you are officially on a list, and you are going down.

Rogue of Life: One who Invites Theft of Life or one who Invites Theft through Life

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

A Rogue of Life would have problems coping with restrictions, options, temptations and luxuries. They might feel like they are unable to make a decision between all their different temptations. They might believe that they are unable to handle their cravings appropriately or that they'd overindulge. They have problems coping also with rejecting those luxuries and options, because they do want them, they just feel undeserving of them. They feel very conflicted on how to handle temptations and as a result may just give them away to others so they won't have to think about it or deal with it. They may have trouble coping with a lack of recklessness and domination, or in other words, from a lack of an ability to go after what they want from life.

They may have problems coping with a lack of energy and activity, maybe caused by a lack of food or a lack of want of food. Maybe they feel that if they go after the things that they want, then someone else might not be able to, so they avoid anything that's a competition, after all, if they win, someone loses. Rogues of Life seem likely to be ones to give up or avoid food or certain activities so others might enjoy it or have some. They might decide they want a pet really bad because they don't have one, but then think they don't deserve or it can't handle one, and so give it away or avoid pet shops. When they rise to their challenge, they have to learn to take their Aspect for themselves, to learn to be comfortable with what they want and desire in Life, and stop seeing it as a kind of unobtainable lost cause.

A Rogue of Life should learn to be dominating and reckless, to go after what they want and not just run away from it. They should be able to chase after their cravings and temptations and recognize it's not a bad thing to want things. Maybe they will get a pet, they can handle it, and they will eat at McDonalds or nothing but fast food for a day, it's okay to indulge yourself. They will eventually think and feel it's okay to feel optimistic about things and have more energy and do more activities that they want to do. They will engage in competitions and enjoy the win that they earn without worrying about crushing other people underfoot. They need to survive too ya know.

Knight of Life: One who Exploits with Life or Exploits Life

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

A Knight of Life is someone who is very skilled with using their own natural energy and optimism to their advantage. They skillfully grow and dominate and just generally kickass with ease. They have a natural inclination for energy, activity and being on the go, but none of this energy is wasted and all of it put towards a purpose or use. In fact it might be more accurate to say they are extremely hard working towards the things that they really want in life, and thus achieve these things with ease. They break boundaries, reject what doesn't work, increase options. They are dominant, more than likely a bit reckless with how fast they move forward and to the top and have no qualms about getting rid of what doesn't work.

As Knights, this also comes from believing they are just never gonna be good enough, so they work even harder. They might, despite their success, feel a manic fear of failure, being antsy or on edge and impatient, wanting to go work out NOW why cant we go fix it NOW. Yes I know I did good, but this little thing needs to be fixed or its RUINED. Its not good enough. Or yes I got a high score but I didn't get a high enough one! I can do better damnit. Perfectionist might be a very accurate word to describe Knights of Life. They sound like people who eat their food as quickly as possible in order to not waste any time as well, or they might plan out excruciating detail about their food, like exactly how many nutrients do I need each day. They don't necessarily have hard rules about what they do each day, but they do have extremely high standards.

I will only have the best, get into the best schools, have the best clothes, get the best marks/schoolwork, only through working the hardest and having the best opportunities will get me the highest in Life. They sound like people who are already advantaged in life though, using and exploiting their natural status to the best of the ability as well, which might seem a bit paradoxical, why work so hard if you already have high status? Well, they're not just aiming for the top, they are aiming for beyond the top. They don't wanna just break records, they wanna set records that no one else will ever achieve or surpass. I haven't watched this in a while, but BlackStar sounds like a Knight of Life if I remember him correctly.

Page of Life: One who Invites Exploitation of Life or one who Invites Exploitation through Life

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Life would start out with a deficit in their ability to grow, their own power, or just their own status and wealth. They start out at the very bottom as the underdog. They don't know how to handle wealth or power very well, and may wield any that they gain very clumsily at first. They think they do though, in fact they believe themselves worthy of more than what they currently have for sure, and just recklessly go along with any temptations that they might have. They think they are invincible or untouchable, when they're really not. They also don't have a strong grasp on the correct way to go about getting that status or wealth that they so desire. They think power and status means that they can just do whatever they want without consequence, and thus they act like they can get away with anything.

They have trouble growing or changing in this way, but eventually they will see the consequences of their actions and where it has lead to, and they will start actually growing for a change. Yes they will energetic, but they will start putting that energy to good use and start working towards what they desire, instead of just expecting it to happen to them. Since Pages are prone to having their temptations, their power and whatever status they earn exploited by others, they must be wary of anyone seeking to usurp what they've earned or own, or be wary of people directing them to do things that they wish to do, but dont currently have the power to, while the Page of Life does have the power to do. It might be as simple as someone holding one of their favorite possessions hostage, like do what I say or the puppy gets it!

Or im going to steal all your gold if you don't do what I want! They follow these threats at first because their desire for wealth, objects and food is more powerful than their true control over these things. But once a Page of Life has risen to their challenge, they might literally be able to turn the tables on those who once exploited them, and allow them to exploited instead. Dangling their better grasp of status and power over the heads of those who once tried to use them. If at first they were ill equipped for power and status, their growth should let them truly understand what it means to be powerful and they will wear their crown of riches with more grace than they once would have. It's funny, cuz Two Different Disney Princes could be Pages of Life, Aladdin from Aladdin, and Naveen from the Frog Princess. I always knew something about these two felt similar to me.


	12. The Hope Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Unconditional Love or Trust, Confirmation, Harmony, Acceptance, Naive Optimism, Belief, Positivity, Euphoria, Getting the 'Green Light' or a Go Ahead, YES

Symbols: Unstoppable Forces, Truth/Authenticity, 'Angels'

Hope is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Rage. When I think of Hope, I think of Undying Faith and Belief that everything around you is perfect and is going to be okay, one way or another. Everything will turn out just fine, if not perfectly wonderful in the end. Hope is Unconditional Love and Trust, it is warm open accepting arms to anything or any person. It is the underlying thought that what is here is right and true. It is the thought that where there's a will there's a way! No matter how dark, there is a light at the end of the tunnel! It's the truth! It must be! Hope is always perfectly agreeable and optimistic that nothing will go wrong, so their answer is always a big enthusiastic YES! But don't think of Hope as just a calm and peaceful encouraging nudging force, Hope is also like the Angel that grabs you on the run, flying you forward at breakneck speed to your rewards and eternal happiness. It is the Drive, the Unstoppable Force of Will that pushes you forward against all odds.

Witch of Hope: One who Manipulates with Hope or Manipulates Hope

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Hope is very likely to be a seemingly happy bubbly trustworthy person, enthusiastic and confident in the fact that they can fool you into thinking they are safe and harmless. If Witches by themselves were already confident optimistic forces, a Witch of Hope is that x2! They seem to be accepting of all things, and comforting and understanding of all problems, even things that might seem impossible to accept or let slide. In that sense they are pretty much nearly impossible to insult or make angry or get there feathers ruffled. They are positive, unflinching, unstoppable forces.

They work for what they consider the greater good of all, even if they have to break some rules in the process. They can toy and play with people's faith and belief, either easing their fears or calming them down completely, or totally pacifying them into inaction so that none may oppose them. They might even do it in a Jedi mind trick kind of way like, "Everything is alright, there is nothing wrong, you are not in danger right now, it's all just an illusion." They can control what is truly real and what is fake, making them masters of illusion and deception.

Anyone under their control will be euphoric in their delusions, believing that what they experience makes them happy and is real. No matter how far from the truth that is in reality. A Witch of Hope also may be able to make their illusions and belief reality, by manipulating the aspect of realness and authenticity that is also a part of Hope. No matter what, if they believe something, it will be as they said, either through direct manipulation of the reality around them, or through hopeful euphoric delusions. A great example of a Witch of Hope is Ash Landers/Angela Blanc, the Angel from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Heir of Hope: One who Invites Manipulation of Hope or one who Invites Manipulation through Hope

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. All Heirs so far have huge amounts of Aspect related strength. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing and to know when to move on and adapt

Heirs of Hope would be firm believers in their chosen faith and have absolute trust in something, be it a person, thing, religion, spirituality etc. They have a strong sense of positivity as well, being able to be endlessly optimistic about something, no matter how hopeless the situation may seem. They might seem prone to inaction at first, simply trusting that the good outcome will happen no matter the situation and that everything will be fine no matter what they do, so they would seem to have no need or want for any type of action at first. They can be extremely naive in their optimism and euphoria though, since just because they believe a certain thing will happen, doesn't necessarily mean it will.

Their teammates would likely be saving them in the early game since the Heir of Hope would likely walk right into the face of danger absolutely fearless and naive to possibility that they could actually get seriously harmed. Let's just say a protective moirail would be good for their health. Though the Heir of Hope would see someone else saving them as "See? I knew I wasn't in any real danger because you ended up saving me!" They are very agreeable people and it will seem like nothing gets them angry or upset. They are happy and understanding of any situation to a fault. They would probably even be more likely to befriend their enemies rather than kill them, or at least they will want to try anyway.

But do not assume this means they are weak players, in fact, an Heir of Hope would have the unbelievable ability to unconsciously manipulate reality around them, just by believing in whatever situation they are in, if they truly believe they are not in danger, then they will not be, through any number of happenstance or circumstance that is manipulated around them to make what they believe reality. Basically, it's almost as if they are followed around by what seems to be a 'guardian angel', a hopeful force keeping them safe and happy at all times, and when they god tier, they will be able to perform the function of 'guardian angel' to others players if they so choose.

Mage of Hope: One who Knows with Hope or Knows Hope

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Hope suffers from a naive optimism that makes them believe and trust in a lot of things, only for a lot of those things to turn out to be false and unreliable, this can give them a lot of experience and intuitive knowledge in recognizing authentic objects, people or intentions. There will be plenty of times they will trust someone or feel safe and happy around them, but it will turn out to be a deception all along, on the flipside they also recognize authentic things by interacting with truly authentic people. But there will also be times when what they put faith in will not fail them, and this is how they gain knowledge of what can be truly trusted and believed in. They have an innate sense of what is authentic and real, and what is not. They can spot a true authentic anything from a mile away, because they have that experience, that trial and error or that direct experience, to know and understand which is which.

They might have often said Yes to any number of questions or choices, later either finding them out to be good or bad ideas from doing them. They understand from this when it is right to say yes and put faith into something. They might also suffer from the general optimism and euphoria of the world around them, finding it frustrating that they all might believe in something that the Mage of Hope knows to be false. Then when the Mage of Hope discovers a truth, something real and authentic to believe and trust in, they might find no one else believes and no one else can see the truth that they do. They could suffer from their tendency to believe in someone or something, despite evidence to the contrary as well, having that undeniable need to want to believe and have faith, even if it looks like to others it will turn out badly. They might be the only person to trust and believe in something that no one else does because they truly know and experience that yes, they can be trusted and put their faith into it.

They want to Hope for the best. In this way they might let things happens or let people do things that might not turn out in the best interest, and so they suffer from that. Then other times it will work out, and they will gain the knowledge that this or person is to be truly trusted and believed in. They unstoppably move forward, never faltering in their path, despite the roadblocks or winding roads they must go down. They keep going, even when it looks like they might not be able to, because they believe that they can and because they know they can. Even when it looks like something has failed them, they trust and know when they have put their faith in the right place.

Seer of Hope: One who Invites Knowledge of Hope or one who Invites Knowledge through Hope

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Hope will find themselves faced with many paths and choices for what to put their trust in and what to believe. Many outside sources will give them differing opinions about is truly real and The Seer of Hope's challenge is to learn and see through the false lies and find the one true authentic path for them to take. Maybe they need to figure out what it is exactly that they truly believe in. They might have trouble deciding who they can trust to confide in, who they can really count on in times of trouble. It also might be as simple as they need to figure out what they like and what makes them happy.

They might even struggle with the concept that anything is to really be trusted at all. They might have trouble seeing or understanding the true authentic object or person in a pile of fakes. They will be meticulous about their choices though, like all Seers, and like all Seers, their struggle comes from deciding and wondering if its the right choice especially for the Seer of Hope. Seers of Hope would be able to see the 'right' or 'true' path to take, but what the 'right' path means, is up for them to know and decide.

Regardless of struggles though, the Seer of Hope will be innately optimistic that they will be able to make the right choice. They have faith in themselves to be true or that will be able, even if they aren't always able to see the right choices in others right away. Like most Hope players as well, Seers of Hope would be happy agreeable people, if a little naive or overenthusiastic at times. They might not always know what's right, but they are confident that they will know when the time is right.

Prince of Hope: One who Destroys with Hope or Destroys Hope

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Hope destroys Hope, Positivity, Harmony and Optimism in their path of Destruction. So they 'ghost' Rage in their destruction of Optimism, being pessimistic, defiant, skeptical, critical and doubtful of everyone and anything except themselves. They wield their own beliefs and faith stubbornly, refusing to see any alternative other than what they believe to be right and true. They destroy any kind of acceptance of any reality other than their own. This can make them live in a kind of bubble of delusion that surrounds them. Then their own stubborn beliefs can cause them or anyone else caught in their delusions to blindly walk into any situation without any thought that they might be wrong or that they have may have put faith in the wrong thing.

Though their powers to wield Hope can make it so that whatever they believe will actually be so, by destroying the truth in whatever they don't want to be true or real. But also the destruction of Hope, trust and love surrounds them with their own Hate and fear and mistrust. Princes of Hope would also wield Hope like a weapon, being an unstoppable force of destruction, constantly moving forward, trusting in their own innate power and believing in their own strength. They can destroy the authenticity or realness of anything they wish, by either shutting down the belief in it by using their defiant skepticism or by physically destroying it.

They are prone to be very negative people at times, but they are twice as stubborn and adamant in their beliefs as other Princes. When they get going they are unstoppable, and you only wish they are on your side and not out to get you. This can seem bad if what they believe is not what everyone commonly believes, thus they might not get along with people with conflicting views. But if everyone agrees on what is right, they are your unstoppable trustworthy right hand man in your main force.

Bard of Hope: One who Invites Destruction of Hope or one who Invites Destruction through Hope

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Hope would start out ghosting Rage in their tendency to destroy Rage. They'd be critical, defiant, doubtful and skeptical of everything and anything around them. They'd Hate and Fear things they don't understand, and be more than a bit Jaded. A Bard of Hope would destroy Hope and also destroy with Hope. They would shut down any kind of peace, joy or naive optimism, but then also turn around and use their own joy and belief to destroy others. In this way they might trolls in the sense of internet trolls, finding joy simply in being defiant, doubtful and negative to others.

Bards are passive, so they likely are not really angry people like Princes, but they are frustrated and annoyed with the ways things are, or simply avoidant or purposefully oblivious of things they don't like. They may have their own beliefs about the way things should have turned out or should turn out, and get frustrated when they don't happen. When a Bard of Hope has their crisis of aspect, it will involve them suddenly becoming optimistic and euphoric about a particular belief that may or may not require more than a stretch of the imagination to believe in.

But they believe in it fully, it is real and authentic to them, and they will go about making it even more real and authentic if they can, thinking they've had a life changing epiphany and will not accept any kind of doubt and criticism about any part of it, defending and upholding all of it. This unstoppable force of belief pushes them forward, more than likely more forward than they or anybody else is willingly to go. They blindly follow wherever their Hope may lead them, whether to glory or destruction, unable to accept anything except what they think is real and true. Being able to destroy their own Hope somewhat, and be able to get off the rushing High of Hope is this Bard's challenge. They must not let themselves be controlled by the whims of their Aspect, or they risk being destroyed by their own delusions.

Maid of Hope: One who Creates with Hope or Creates Hope

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

Maids of Hope start out relying on others for what to belief in or feel happy about. At their starting points they don't have much to believe in that is of their own making, just what others have told them. This can make them seem like very gullible people at first. They trust and love whatever they have been told to by some kind of authority figure, or what they have always grown up trusting and believing. They do anything they feel they have been allowed to do, and nothing can stop them, but anything they feel like they haven't gotten the green light for, they will not.

When a Maid of Hope rises to their challenge more and more they will start deciding what it they want to trust and believe in, maybe even creating some new that wasn't around before. They begin to earn to let themselves do things, all kinds of things. They learn to give themselves the green light or the go ahead. They learn to say yes to things that they want. Instead of being told what is real and what is not, they start deciding for themselves what they think is real or isn't. They stop being gullible like they once were and start making decisions for themselves about what to do and when. Instead of relying on others for confidence and confirmation and approval for things, they will approve for themselves what they should have confidence in and what they can confirm to be real and authentic.

As With their Maid of Hope powers as well, they can create new and authentic things, or create authenticity in things that were fake, through the power of their own belief that whatever it was really is real. They can create trust and love where none existed, and create harmony and acceptance happen even in the most stubborn people. They're the type to literally create a stuffed animal or something warm and fuzzy just to soothe an upset child. A Maid of Hope creates their own unstoppable forces and motivations that push them forward, so if one fails, they can easily make another to take its place.

Sylph of Hope: One who Invites Creation of Hope or one who Invites Creation through Hope

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Hope is definitely a cheerful type, always seeing the harmony and positivity in everything. They would constantly meddle and look for anyone who was distrusting of something, someone who irrationally hated or feared something and they would try to help them get used to it. They try to get everyone to be accepting of everything and be in perfect harmony. They try to soothe anger and ease fears wherever they see it. They can be very persuasive people as well, trying their hardest to get someone to say 'yes' to something.

They try very hard to convince people to just try something, just one look, one bite, one little listen. They want people to understand, create or just try new things with them, believing new experiences to be good for everybody. They open their arms to all kinds of people and experiences, in the hope or belief that they can help heal whatever ills them. The downside is that the Sylph of Hope will probably not understand when to stop trying or when they aren't really helping, because in their mind, there is always something they can do to help. They may not understand that sometimes, some people need to be alone to heal, or that they aren't ready to heal just yet, or that maybe, whatever it is can't be healed.

The Sylph of Hope wants to fix it as quick as possible, but healing can be a long process and isn't always so simple. They might be a preacher of a faith they want to convert people too. Really they just want people to be happy, but they just believe the best ways to be happy is their ways. They think of themselves as encouraging, but they can have trouble just, listening and not giving advice to people at times.

Thief of Hope: One who Steals with Hope or Steals Hope

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Hope have a natural knack for believing in things, being harmonious and accepting of others. They are good at least acting completely positive and euphoric when need be anyway. They have a natural confidence x2 combob as well. Literally almost nothing can get them down. They steal for themselves others confidence and belief. Their trust and love, giving it to themselves. They take for themselves this unstoppable optimism from everyone around them and uses it to push them forward, making themselves more and more optimistic.

They want to be a rock star, fueled by people screaming their name. They want to be a Hero, someone that others put their unconditional faith and trust in. Failing that, they probably might want to be a God also. Depends on where a particular Thief of Hope decides to go. In any case, they want to be thrust up onto a pedestal of some kind, for people to worship and adore. They'll do it by any means necessary as well. They want to be trusted, to be loved, and they'll do that both by boosting themselves up and by pushing others like them down.

I am God because I am the only God or I am The Hero because I am the Only Hero. Not all Thieves of Hope will choose that route either, some might only focus on themselves and making themselves better, screw everyone else, I'm the Best. As Thieves though they can steal the authenticity and realness from people and objects, making people less likely to believe that they exist or are real. An example of a Thief of Hope would be Syndrome from The Incredibles movie.

Rogue of Hope: One who Invites Theft of Hope or one who Invites Theft through Hope

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or the lack of it, thinking they don't have it in them or that they can't handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. They challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it.

Rogues of Hope would have trouble with the idea that you could put in something, or really truly believe in themselves. They having trouble trusting their own actions or the actions of others. It might be they simply can't accept themselves or love themselves, so they give up that love and trust and acceptance to another instead. They have trouble opening up and being honest and they would find it difficult to realize their own potential. They would not see any other possibilities, or they might ignore them or give them up, thinking they aren't actually possible.

They would give up their own ability to say yes to something or defer decisions onto others. Lots of things are simply "too good to be true" for them. Its too nice, its too good, I can't handle it, you deal with it, I don't believe it etc. Their own belief that they can't really be believed in holds them back at first. When Rogues of Hope start rising to their challenge, they will start taking trust, faith and love for themselves. They will start really believing they are worthy of affection and they will start trusting and believing people when they say "I trust you" or "I love you". They will let themselves relax and open up to others.

They take back for themselves optimism and positivity. They will let themselves feel harmonious joy and acceptance from others, and will want others to love and have faith in them. They will start seeing the potential and reality of what was once an impossible fantasy to them and start taking it for themselves. Crona from Soul Eater would be a good example of a Rogue of Hope from what I remember of the show, until they go crazy. I didn't watch all of Soul Eater and I forget bits and pieces of it, but when they were friends with Maka and them that was a step in the right direction.

Knight of Hope: One who Exploits with Hope or Exploits Hope

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

A Knight of Hope is someone very skilled at using and exploiting their own optimism and positivity. They are an extremely great motivator and positive force. They are great at exploiting what they or others believe is real and authentic, using their truth and fact to sway people to their cause. They can exploit a person's harmony, acceptance, optimism and positivity to their benefit. They can use what people trust or what they believe to their benefit and they are great at instilling hope and motivation in either themselves or others in order to get people going. They are also very skilled at welcoming and accepting other people or different ideas, if they can prove their 'realness' or loyalty I guess.

They are also near unwavering in their beliefs or what they feel is right and true, unless of course they can be shown a realer alternative. They are true "Knights in Shining Armor" and being a motivational speaker might also be one of their great talents. Being a Knight though, they would be afraid that they are never actually trying hard enough, and this might also be where their motivation comes from. They might be stuck between two forces, the Knight who worries if it is ever enough and Hope who believes they are deep down, but it wouldn't hurt to be even more positive and authentic than they are now, now would it?

After all, we've been proven wrong before, so keep trying for the Truth! They can also be equally calm Loving Prophet as much as they can be Zealous Crusader. A Knight of Hope feels failure intensely though, because they feel they have soiled everything they've stood for when they are wrong. They fear they've led people or themselves astray chasing after lies, and so frantically search more for the truth. They hold strongly onto things they know and believe to be true, but wont hesitate to reject them the moment it becomes clear they have been false.

Page of Hope: One who Invites Exploitation of Hope or one who Invites Exploitation through Hope

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Hope would start out with a deficit in their ability to discern the truth of a thing or situation or in their ability to believe in the right things. They kind of have a gullibility from the Page that's made worse when combined with Hope, the aspect of authenticity and belief. But the overcompensation kicks in when they say how much they REALLY do believe in this thing that is totally real. 100% percent authentic. Like, where they fail in which thing is authentic they make up for in enthusiasm of belief and acceptance.

They will often get a thought like 'oh this is a thing' and just totally run with it, without stopping to maybe give it a bit more thought. They can be overly positive and always happy totally euphoric unstoppable forces, but in the beginning this is mostly an overconfident act to make others feel more positive. They have a bad habit of saying yes or agreeing to things without giving it much thought beforehand, simply thinking it sounds like a good idea, or it doesn't sound wrong per se so why not? In the beginning they can be utterly naive about the true nature of people, but with experience this will change.

The stronger a Page of Hope becomes, the more experience they will have and the more they will understand what is authentic and what you should trust and what you shouldn't. They won't be so gullible at the peak of their powers, and in fact, it may be quite difficult to pull the wool over their eyes more so than any other player. They will be able to exploit and use Hope to the fullest extent, unlocking the true potential of it within themselves. All Pages do this with their aspect kinda, in a show of power not unlike the Avatar State from ALTA/LOK or Tailed Beast Transformation from Naruto.


	14. The Doom Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Entropy, Limited, Acceptance, Follow Rules, Sacrifice Self, Obligations, Submission, Futile, Cautious, Repulsion, Pessimism, Necessity, Decrease, Inactivity

Symbols: Decay, Explosions, Bombs, Fire, Skulls

Doom is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Life. When I think of Doom, I think of the decay that happens when you age and grow older and the accepting of what you can no longer do or never could do. It is the slowing, decreasing, shrinking, sense of futility of the Elderly. It is the bitter repulsion, the cautious pessimism and the necessity of obligation that limits you and what you can do in the world around you. It is understanding what you can and cannot change. It's the sharp Black and White boxes and lines that everything in the world gets sorted into. It is the sadness and apathy of acceptance contrasted with the frustration and anger of limits. Doom sees what it wants, and lets it go, gives it to others, or just lets it be destroyed altogether. Things will be lost or destroyed, people will die or forget and things will happen that cannot be changed, so don't bother trying.

Witch of Doom: One who Manipulates with Doom or Manipulates Doom

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Doom would rebel against the concept of limits or rules in general. They would be truly optimistic reckless rebels and very powerful and possibly dangerous players in SBURB/SGRUB. They would have the ability to fundamentally change the rules of the game itself to suit themselves. They might not think of anything as truly necessary or feel obligated to do anything in any way. They could increase or decrease the limits and restrictions on anything they wished.

As much as they have the potential to set everything loose into catastrophic chaos they have also the necessary power to keep otherwise impossibly uncontrollable things under control. They redraw the chessboard from black and white squares into circles, triangles, maybe just changing the lines or size or colors of the squares, makes the rules of the game anything they want or alternatively they can lay down perfect black and white squares just so. They might be truly reckless and not repulsed by anything or any option. They would not accept any limit imposed on them, including something as simple as how much energy they have to move or walk or breath.

It is in their nature to warp and change the rules of what can and can't happen. They are the most stubborn of classpects and are always finding ways to get out of responsibilities, rules or punishments. They do not like giving up. They might also be very dependent on the rules and regulations that they manipulate. They don't ever break them, but bend them towards their favor. They would very likely have their own warped and very unique world view of the way things are. They can range from innocent cloudcuckoolanders with awesome powers to terrifyingly insane sadistic individuals, depending on how they would like to use their powers.

Heir of Doom: One who Invites Manipulation of Doom or one who Invites Manipulation through Doom

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Doom would have an amazing sense of self-discipline and self-control. They prefer to follow rules and obligations set by others, naturally gravitating towards authority figures. They might be naturally cautious or repulsed by things, or even just naturally repulsive in personality. The canon Heir of Doom is Mituna Captor, who has shown these traits thus far, the self-discipline and self-control could be what makes his mental psiionics so powerful and Mituna often defers to others as authority figures. Mituna was even implied to make some kind of huge sacrifice that benefited his team that left his psiionics burned out.

Other Heirs of Doom might be so controlled by their respect for rules and obligations that they never break them and even might be restricted from acting upon anything until the rules say they can. They might be silent and watchful, waiting for the right moment to strike. They don't do much or make a move unless its absolutely necessary and they have to. They might be literal ticking bombs counting down until their all powerful explosion. They might feel pretty useless because like bombs, they don't really do much until they explode and burn themselves out.

They might become pretty pessimistic, cautious and inactive because of this, if they ever truly understand what it means to be an Heir of Doom. They might live in or around decaying, old, decrepit places. They might even live in a kind of war zone, or the aftermath of one. If they think something is their responsibility, or they have an obligation to do something, nothing can stop them from their inevitable purpose and they can be stubborn in this way as well. It can backfire if they are manipulated into thinking something is their responsibility if it's really not.

Mage of Doom: One who Understands with Doom or Understands Doom

Mages will suffer from their Aspect or from the effects of their Aspect. This gives them a deeply intuitive and personal understanding of their Aspect. Their challenge is to overcome their Aspect and come out in control of it

A Mage of Doom would suffer from the limits, responsibilities, restrictions and obligations placed on them. They might suffer from pessimism, being too cautious or repulsive things in general. They might constantly feel restricted and pessimistic because of the rules and limits they are bound to. This makes them have full understanding of those rules and limits and what they mean. A Mage of Doom knows exactly where their boundaries are because they've most likely tested them before.

They know where rules and boundaries go, so they also know where they don't go. They are excellent at finding loopholes or oversights in the system. They may feel they are under a lot of pressure because of the obligations and responsibilities that get piled up on them. Whatever kind of games they play or activities they do, they know all the rules and all the loopholes, only because they have the experience of failing and being held to those rules. They could be unbeatable DnD players or great dungeon masters if they wanted. They might know intimately the inner workings of machines or bombs through a lot of trial and error.

They might have some scars or injuries from the error part of trial and error. They suffer from entropy, decreasing activity and the general futility of existence. They are someone who is dying slowly, or knows they are going to die. They know decay and experience it, so they know it when they see it in others as well. They might even suffer from death and dying all around them and in themselves and so can recognize it in others. Mages of Doom might even experience a kind of depression, from the sadness and apathy of death and the anger and bitterness of unchangeable limits.

Seer of Doom: One who Invites Understanding of Doom or one who Invites Understanding through Doom

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to apply all the information that they witness to the relevant situations

A Seer of Doom might struggle with the idea that everything is futile or limited in scope, that there are certain things that can't be changed, certain lines that can't be crossed. They have a naturally pessimistic world view, seeing only the necessary obligations and responsibilities around them. They would struggle with the idea of sacrificing something for the greater good. They might even struggle to act despite their own cautious pessimism. They are able to see the rules and limits around them, but must choose which ones to adhere to and follow.

Which obligations or responsibilities are more important than others? Which rules do I act on and follow? They are pessimistic, but they struggle for acceptance in others as well. They may very well struggle with choices that affect whether or not someone will die. They might even have to choose between saving one person over another. They would see how limited and futile the choices of themselves and others really were, but they would be able to differentiate between what was truly futile and what wasn't. They would also see the most necessary courses of action, things that had to happen, even if they seemed futile.

They would be able to see all the things they and their party need to give up, they would see everything that needs to be sacrificed. Their challenge might also include the decision to sacrifice something or stop something from happening. They would be able to see the entropy and decay of their party or session if certain things weren't done or certain rules weren't followed. Seers of Doom might also have the innate ability to see where bombs and mines were located. Or they might be good at digging up bones and fossils.

Prince of Doom: One who Destroys with Doom or Destroys Doom

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Doom acts much like a Life player in their tendencies to destroy Doom. They are reckless, full of energy and reject any rules or limitations placed on them by outright breaking them. They are energetic and optimistic people, almost always passing any barriers, overcoming any hurdles by mostly destroying any that get in their way. They are the screaming rebels that stand up and burn books because they don't want to be limited by what's inside them. They can make others optimistic, even frantic, by destroying the things that limit or restrict them. They free people from their any emotional, mental or even physical barriers that they perceive, even if a person doesn't want to be set free and are comfortable within their limits.

A Prince of Doom unapologetically pushes people way past their own limits. They are truly passionate, even almost crazy activists. They hate being told no or that they can't do something, but are more likely to simply destroy or kill the person who said no then prove them otherwise. Depending on what kind of situation or session they find themselves in, and whether or not what they do is really needed at the moment, they can be heaven sent saviors, freeing people from what binds them, or terrifying dictators, ruling over people and enforcing their will wherever they want, letting nothing and no one limit what they do. They can even destroy things and limits that are truly necessary, responsibilities and obligations that have dire consequences when not fulfilled.

They most likely are the type to crawl and scratch their way to the top, killing or destroying or throwing other people under the bus in their attempts to win. They likely use Bombs and Fire as their main weapons. They have a lot of potential to go down a very destructive or even evil path if they use their powers irresponsibly, but not every Prince of Doom is automatically evil or will Doom their session. In fact, a Prince of Doom may be the only one still willing to go forward in a doomed session, when others have given up and stopped trying, they keep going forward, keep fighting, not giving up, not caring what happens to themselves or others and maybe be the small factor that allows their session to live, at the expense of anything or anyone that tried to stop them.

Bard of Doom: One who Invites Destruction of Doom or one who Invites Destruction through Doom

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

Bards of Doom also ghost Life as they allow the destruction of Doom. They are also careless, reckless, uncaring individuals. Perhaps they've lived in luxury or privileged position all of their lives and have never given a thought to how their actions affect others. They have lots of energy and disregard for any kind of rules or limits and either wave them away or just avoid them in general. They're very good at weaseling themselves out of any responsibilities or obligations. They're kind of like snot nosed, teenage, spoiled brats. They whine and complain and get out of doing things by acting like they can't do it, or they're repulsed by it, or by acting lazy and inactive in general. They're easily swayed by any kind of temptation and lack self control or self imposed limits. They think they're invincible or that they can do anything they want. An authority figure says they can't have a pet and they're not responsible enough to take care of it?

They whine and complain and go 'but moooooooooom' until they give in and they get a pet. They might even be rebellious little rule breakers at times. When they go through their crisis, it'll most likely be the shocking realization that no, they can't break every rule or some limits can't be surpassed, or that their are consequences for doing so or that they and others are not invincible. I can see a Bard of Doom finally getting into serious trouble for something they did or let happen. Maybe a friend convinced them to do something truly bad or dangerous, maybe people got hurt as a result or maybe they even go to jail for a little bit. Maybe someone or their pet or animal dies. They are suddenly restricted or limited in some way that they've never been before. Their laid back avoidance of responsibilities isn't going to be good enough to get them out of it anymore. They can't undo what they've done.

This makes them start accepting and following rules without question. They might even become paralyzed with inactivity, fearing anything they do could make it worse or hurt someone else. Everything seems futile to them, and they might even think they need to sacrifice themselves to make it better. They become infinitely pessimistic and cautious, and maybe even depressed, unable to do anything. It's all very extreme really. But their challenge is to not be controlled by the whims of Doom and like all Bards, they need to come out of their crisis with a true understanding and respect for it, but they don't need to be completely ruled by it. You can be a little reckless and active, you can enjoy your temptations and go after the things you want in Life, but you need self-imposed limits and some self-control. There are rules that need to be respected and followed or there will be dire consequences.

Maid of Doom: One who Creates with Doom or Creates Doom

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Doom would start out relying on others for the rules and limits of what they can and can't do. They follow the rules of authority figures and try their hardest to fulfill any obligations or responsibilities given to them. They seek acceptance from others by being the calm, goody two shoes type, thinking good people get friends and are recognized for their responsibility. In reality though they are just most likely going to be used and taken advantage of by other people. They are cautious, pessimistic and they do what they are, at first, told is necessary and had to happen.

They rely on others for the sharp black and white distinctions of the world around them, what is good, what is bad, what can be changed, what cannot be changed. They would at first act very obedient and subservient to whoever their authority figure was. Once they start to accept and rise to their challenge, their heels will immediately dig into the ground. They will stop listening to the authority they used to listen to and make a stand. They will create a line in the sand that shall not be crossed and they will clearly state their own limits of what they will and will not do. They will start creating their own rules and their own boundaries.

They will no longer act obedient to anything other than themselves. They will fulfill their own obligations and responsibilities, or maybe start being responsible for only themselves and no one else. They will decide for themselves what is good, what is bad, what can be changed and what can't. If you want a literal example of how someone can "Create Fire/Doom or Create with Fire/Doom" watch the Huncheback of Notre Dame with the knowledge that Quasimodo is a very good example of a Maid of Doom.

Sylph of Doom: One who Invites Creation of Doom or one who Invites Creation through Doom

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Doom would likely have all kinds of ideas and opinions about rules and obligations and which ones should be followed. They have a habit of being a goody two shoes, never breaking the rules and even trying to hold others to the same rules. They are very responsible, cautious and pessimistic people. They limit and restrict what doesn't fit into their world view, including other people. They might get annoyed by optimistic hyperactive people who can't sit still or can't follow through with responsibilities.

They try to regulate and create rules for even improv-type games and things that aren't meant to have solid rules. They believe their own standards and rules are the correct ones and try to enforce them whenever possible. They definitely remind me of no nonsense nanny types. They definitely try to instill a healthy sense of pessimism and caution in others and themselves, saying 'no you can't its impossible'. They would try to hold people back from what they perceive as wrong or dangerous. Needless to say they aren't very adventurous or really exciting people. They're not likely to be very active or energetic either. They might have a hobby of pruning plants or gardens, inviting creation through burning/cutting off the weak parts of the plants.

For scarier/more evil Sylphs of Doom you can see them culling the necessary people or animals they view as wrong, dying or decaying. Maybe they even try to burn or kill anything that doesn't follow their rules. I can think of two examples of a Sylph of Doom that contrast each other very nicely. The good example is Joe Kido from Digimon. The more evil example is Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, though he inverted to a Prince of Life near the end of the movie.

Thief of Doom: One who Steals with Doom or Steals Doom

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Doom have a natural knack for following rules, respecting limits, and fulfilling responsibilities and obligations. They have natural confidence in being very cautious and using their pessimism to know exactly what is necessary or isn't necessary. They don't bother with unnecessary things or people, and if they need to, they just try and steal their acceptance form them any way they can. They are usually even like to take on more responsibility and obligations, being naturally confident they can fulfill them in any way. They have no problem sacrificing the unnecessary parts of themselves or others in order to fulfill their goals. They use rules and limits and things you can't escape to steal from others.

They can use obligations and futility and acceptance to steal from others while doing as little work as necessary, maybe they even rule over others and get them to do things for them. They might steal limits, rules, responsibilities and obligations from other people, either thinking they can fulfill them better or they can handle them better than the other person. They might even steal futile or repulsive things from other people, thinking they could deal with those kinds of things better, and they would be right usually. Any inner insecurities they have about Doom would stem from the worry that they might not actually be able to fulfill every burden, responsibility and obligation that they take for themselves or put themselves through.

These worries would never almost never be acknowledged by the Thief of Doom themselves, or they would be taken care of internally or by themselves. A Thief of Doom might also literally steal bombs, machines or steal using explosions, fire and general destruction. They bide their time mostly and strike only when necessary, but when they do strike, they strike with great force. Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender is a pretty good example of a Thief of Doom during the beginning of the series, nearer the end she slowly starts going crazy and finally inverts to a Page of Life when her insecurities become reality.

Rogue of Doom: One who Invites Theft of Doom or one who Invites Theft through Doom

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

A Rogue of Doom has trouble coping with obligations, responsibilities, rules and limits, either thinking they don't have enough structure in their lives or they have too much and can't handle it/don't deserve it. They have trouble coping with a lack of acceptance from others. They might even feel repulsive, unnecessary and generally pessimistic about things. They might have a hard time just accepting what is futile or if something is really necessary.

They might feel trapped by arbitrary rules and limits and might even try to foist their responsibilities and obligations onto others to escape them. They at first try to avoid what needs to be done or what must happen. Like all Rogues, they mistakenly start out believing they not worthy of their Aspect or they can't handle it. They might even literally avoid bombs, fire or machines, either being too scared of them or thinking they can't handle them. A Rogue of Doom would start rising to their challenge when they start taking Doom for themselves instead of giving it up. They would come to terms with that was truly necessary and futile to change.

They would accept the responsibilities and and obligations put upon them with grace. They would respect the rules and limits that surround them. Instead of running away and letting others deal with their Aspect they would stand up with it, take it for themselves and use it. When fully risen to their challenge, they would even take up other's obligations and responsibilities or even their sacrifices, sacrificing themselves in the process. When at the beginning they might seem weak and selfish, if they rise to their challenge, they will become stronger and become one of the most selfless classpects.

Knight of Doom: One who Exploits with Doom or Exploits Doom

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

A Knight is very skilled with using the rules and limitations of any game or session to their advantage. They skillfully fulfill any responsibility or obligation required of them with ease. They might use their natural caution and pessimism to make realistic choices and endeavors. They use and exploit any rule or limit that they can to their advantage. They might also be very good at exploiting any sacrifices made or any obligation or responsibility that they are held to. They might be very good at avoiding any unnecessary thing or person and are very good at recognizing when something is too futile to even bother with.

Likewise they might only focus on the necessary things in their game or session so they are likely to not do much unless it's absolutely necessary. They would very likely be very meticulous with themselves about following the rules properly and constantly restrict themselves, maybe thinking they aren't following the rules properly enough or not following the right ones. They might sacrifice anything they consider unnecessary about themselves or the way they live, sometimes even going too far with it, in order to be considered or thought of as less useless. They're always trying harder and holding themselves to extreme self-imposed standards.

They would likely wait for the opportune moment to strike, though they are slow to move or act, they always will when something necessary needs to happen. Out of all the Doom players, a Knight of Doom seems like the one most likely to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. A Knight of Doom can also expertly use and exploit fire, bombs and explosions to their advantage, maybe they create flashy distractions during fights. They might even use decaying or dying things to their advantage.

Page of Doom: One who Invites Exploitation of Doom or one who Invites Exploitation through Doom

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Doom would start with a deficit in their ability to follow rules properly, either not seeing the necessity of them or thinking that there wouldn't be consequences for doing so. They don't fully understand limits and rules and consequences, either thinking they are not all that bad or horrifyingly awful and thus they become too pessimistic to do anything. They might become overly cautious of mundane things and expect others to accept and understand their awful plight.

They might also have a weak grasp of self-control and thus they would make personal sacrifices that aren't really sacrifices or limit themselves with rules that really aren't that limiting or have a ton of loopholes. No one thinks they are responsible enough for anything, so they never get responsibilities or obligations and so they aren't used to being told to do something. They allow the exploitation of their own Doom because anyone could come along and give them rules or limits to follow and they would believe that they should follow them, no matter what they were, in their attempts to prove themselves responsible. They would also be used by their peers in their attempts to be accepted by others, who would merely use and abuse how submissive they were.

Though they would then act like they totally understand and accept something as necessary but subtly complain about how much trouble it was or how much of a sacrifice it was to do the thing. They would have trouble understanding the concept of something being futile or taking no for an answer to something. They have trouble putting the world and concepts of morality into black and white distinctions, never really getting why things are the way they are. Once they gather enough experience with rules and obligations, failing them time and time again, they will eventually start living up to them and understanding them better than they did before. Once they've lived Doom, they will have respect for Doom.

 


	15. The Blood Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

keywords: Connection, Commitment, Compassion, Attachment, Obligation, Promises, Responsibility, Dependence, Stable, United, Inflexible, Earthy, Material, Tangible

Symbols: Flesh, Metal, Shackles/Chains, Rings

Blood is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Breath. When I think of Blood, I think of everything that Connects you to someone else and holds you together. It is the Commitment and Compassion that it takes to maintain these Bonds that you chose. It is any and all Attachments that you willingly have. It is the Obligations and Promises that you willingly make and are beholden to. It is your Responsibilities to others that you take upon yourself to uphold. It is your Dependance on them and their Dependence of you in turn. Blood is what Stabilizes and Unites you. Those Inflexible things that you refuse to budge an inch on. It is the Earthy world of the Material and the Flesh of the Body, those things that exist Tangibly that you can touch and move and hold. Blood molds your Flesh from the Earth and Chains you to it with Metal, Uniting you down to everything. It is this Inflexibility of True Stability that keeps you in firmly on a one solid foundation, with nothing able to sway you from your commitments.

Witch of Blood: One who Manipulates with Blood or Manipulates Blood

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Blood would rebel or reject against the idea of everyone having at least one thing that ties them down to something, that a person could have a connection that couldn't be tampered with or changed in some way. Everything, even the strongest of connections can disconnect or change or be not as they were. Objects eventually break down, People leave, memories fade. Nothing in this world is inherently stable or permanent. They make and break promises with ease or as they see fit to.

But when they believe a promise, connection or obligation is worthy, nothing can prevent them from fulfilling that chosen bond. But also nothing can prevent them from leaving any commitment they feel is no longer worth the effort to keep it connected. Their absolute control over their own inflexible nature comes from how seriously they take things like important promises and oaths. As hard as they hold onto important things, they let go of things they think are unimportant just as easily. In their mind, even if nothing is born permanent, it can be made permanent through their own efforts. When push comes to shove for them, only the most strong and stable attachments will remain.

Like forging Iron from Stone, burning away impurities and leaving nothing but the pure steel. The Iron of their Blood only exists because of their choice to put that stone in the fire sort of thing. But even through all of this they believe nothing will ever remain in a permanent stasis, they reject the fixed permanent state of the material world, changing it to suit their own needs and desires. As stable and committed they are to their own attachments, they are mutable as well, nuanced in the idea that things can change without separating from each other. Funnily enough, the person that pops into my head when I think "Witch of Blood" is The Queen from Brave, Merida's mother.

Heir of Blood: One who Invites Manipulation of Blood or one who Invites Manipulation through Blood

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt.

An Heir of Blood would have a strong sense of compassion and connection to others and because Blood also represents flesh, they may naturally have a healthy vitality to their body and never get sick, or even super strength or speed. They naturally seek out stable grounded connections and are likely to be the center binding force in a huge social group of even very diverse friends. They seek out dependence on others and attachment to them. They are always willing to make friends and almost never make enemies. They most likely are grounded firmly in the physical reality of what they see and feel around them and not likely to think whimsically and wonder or imagine anything different.

They might also naturally be stubborn and inflexible about certain things. They naturally gravitate towards any kind of obligation or responsibility and are committed to fulfilling anything they consider to be their duty. They are most likely figures of great respect in their community or social group. They also might naturally gravitate towards rings and shackles or chains. They invite the manipulation of connections and commitments, having those things often change around them. They might also be manipulated by those they have relationships with, often feeling obligated to do things for all of their friends, and might even sometimes feel like they are being pulled in many different directions.

Their firm sense of stability, stubbornness and their lack of ability to imagine anything different from what they see also works against them and makes them easy to take by surprise and pull the rug from under their feet. As for actual abilities, an Heir of Blood will be able to invite the manipulation of the flesh and blood around them to change, or changing their own body in some way like a shape shifter into a different one, a puddle of blood, or maybe even something metallic. They might be able to unconsciously make flesh and metal melt, twist and bend around them at will.

Mage of Blood: One who Knows with Blood or Knows Blood

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Blood would be someone who was very tied down to their obligations. They have a lot of commitments to fulfill, promises to uphold, connections and bonds with others to maintain. I could see them having a large number of family and friends that they try to uphold and support and they put a lot of work into understanding and maintaining all of these bonds. They are Mr/s Dependable and Responsible, so good at it and so much so that they are depended on by almost literally everyone. They are the rock, the solid foundation. They carry the earth on the strength of their shoulders like Atlas. It's not to see how this can get to a person and how they might suffer for it.

They experience the strain and full force of their Aspect directly, giving them all kinds of firsthand knowledge and experience about it as a whole, but also making it so they might wonder about having a little more freedom, having a little more fun every now and again, despite how much pride they take in their own sense of dependability and responsibility. They understand what it takes to uphold any promise, any commitment, how to fulfill any obligation in the best way, because likely, they've done it all. They also know exactly what makes a person tick if that person is connected to them, what buttons to push, they're quirks and that sort of thing. What to do to maintain, or break, that connection. They know very instinctive or intuitively how to connect with people, with anyone, on the most basic level.

They know how to form a bond with any living thing. They try very hard to maintain bonds and connections, because they may have been hurt by so many broken ones. Since Blood also has to do with the flesh and the body, I could see a particular Mage of Blood having a lot of medical experience or knowledge, like folk remedies. Perhaps their own body is very weak in one way or another. So they have to do a lot of research on the subjects of many different illness and how to fix them or how to stay healthy in general. Maybe they might also take care of other people, having a lot of dependents who are sick some way.

Seer of Blood: One who Invites Knowledge of Blood or one who Invites Knowledge through Blood

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Blood will struggle with the idea of commitment, connection, obligation and loyalty. Who should they connect to? Commit to? Which bonds, loyalties and obligations should they stay true to? They would struggle with choosing the right group or party to align themselves with, who to give their loyalty to. They would also struggle to make friends and lovers in the same way. A Seer of Blood sees all the possible connections they have to others, and all the possible ways they could connect and be compassionate towards them. They would be able to see what obligates connected people to stay with each other and group together.

A Seer of Blood like Kankri was able to see the connections between all the trolls in the hemocaste and the larger connections that grouped trolls together in the social fabric of his society. But he picked the wrong thing to focus on, a society that no longer even exists in his world, instead of focusing on the bonds between himself and the other players. It is likely Kankri could see and understand all the social and relationship bonds of his social group, if he only chose to look at it.

Seers of Blood could also see what ties you down, or holds you back, what thing or person holds you back from your freedom. They might even be able to see situations where more Blood was needed, more stability or compassion or commitment to something in order for it to happen. A Seer of Blood could also thing the things that stabilize you, that you depend on, and what you are attached to. Seers of Blood might help their group make decisions together as a whole and act together to work towards a common goal. A Seer of Blood likely has no special kind of sight, being able to see tangible things like flesh, rings and metal like everybody else, but they could see literal red strings of fate connecting everyone together.

Prince of Blood: One who Destroys with Blood or Destroys Blood

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Blood would ghost Breath as they destroy Blood. They would be indifferent, unemotional, flexible, detached from anyone or the world around them and be extremely independent. They might have a tendency to separate themselves from others, not really feeling obligated to stick around or do anything with them and would hate actually being dependent on another person. They are almost definitely extreme introverts, not shy, just exasperated by others and maybe never really talking to anyone. They would very likely destroy the unity and bonds between people, sabotaging their connections to others and the stability of their relationships.

But they could also use allies as a weapon, directing the people close to them to do destructive acts for them. But they could also destroy these same connections just as easily, liked hiring a mercenary. They would use the unwitting loyalty and bonds that others had for them to destroy and tear apart the bonds of enemies, or really anyone. They would destroy flesh and blood and destroy with flesh and blood, physically tearing into their opponent's body using their own hands or limbs or anyway they could. They could be almost animalistic in how they fight. They could also destroy with and destroy any kind of metal chains or rings.

I can see them using a ball and chain or a sword as a weapon or like Bec Noir, using the queen's ring to attack and kill. Bec Noir is actually a really perfect example of a Prince of Blood, he destroys with the ring, his sword and the red miles. He is permanently detached and outed from the rest of creation and even sports a pair of wings, a symbol of Breath as he ghosts Breath. His missing limb could also represent the destruction of Flesh and Blood. They are like wandering floating vengeful destructive spirits, always moving, always independent, truly free and always separated from everything.

Bard of Blood: One who Invites Destruction of Blood or one who Invites Destruction through Blood

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Blood would have a very laid back, easygoing, indifferent and aloof personality. They would float along in life, flexible and independent from everything and everyone around them. They would freely disconnect themselves from any bond or relationship that they just weren't feeling anymore without a care in the world for how the other person felt. They don't really have a sense of unity or connection to the other people around them and float between them all, free and detached from everything. They would be callous in their dealings with people, but mostly unintentionally so, simply not seeing or caring how what they say and do affects others. They ignore their own responsibilities and obligations, openly break promises made only seconds ago and so might be distrusted in their community and thought of as irresponsible and unreliable. They are in essence people who just don't really care, other people's commitments and attachments mean little to them and they freely go along with or discard them as they please.

A Bard of Blood takes their company for granted though, and in their tendency to float off into the clouds without a care in the world, they forget that they leave people behind. Their crisis of Blood will come as a shock to them, for when they go looking for someone to talk to, someone to be around, they can find no one. They will be utterly alone and this will disturb them. They will desperately seek out companionship and some kind of company, going mad from the loneliness, their friends and family having abandoned them. No one will care about them, like they once never cared about others. They might seek out people and start bargaining with them, doing them favors, giving them things, making promises, desperate to make a connection with someone. Though they will probably just be used by the people around them, who care nothing for the Bard, who has become utterly dependent on the company of strangers.

Their challenge though is not to be ruled by the whims of their Aspect, but rather to come out of it with a healthy respect and understanding of it. A Bard of Blood that has risen to and came through their challenge will not take their bonds and loyalty, those connected to them, for granted ever again. And they will have more respect for what their aspect is or can do. For more flashy powers, they could break up convince people to break up friends, family lovers, literally destroying commitments and rings, but could also coerce or inspire others to free animals from cages or break people out of jail, literally breaking chains and metal. They could also destroy WITH chains and metal though, using it as a threat or weapon to get people to do what they want.

Maid of Blood: One who Creates with Blood or Creates Blood

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect or how to use it. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect.

A Maid of Blood would start out relying on others for stability, dependence, and connection. They would definitely have someone or something they are attached too that they would stick to like glue and be very upset if they were separated from. Like some kind of parent, guardian or childhood soothing objects, like a teddy bear or blanket. They might rely on other people to help them fulfill their obligations or responsibilities or for commitment to fulfilling them. They might also not make a lot of connections at first, being more dependent on others to make friends with them, for the effort to be on other people.

Once a Maid of Blood starts getting into the swing of things though and rising up to their challenge they decide to create their own Blood and to rely on themselves for their own Blood. They choose who they want to be connected with and they go out and make those connections. They start making promises and fulfilling them on their own. They start being a lot more dependable rather than dependent. They start being compassionate and committed to things and connections that they want to maintain. They take on or even create more responsibilities for themselves by choosing to get involved in a lot more different things.

They strike me as people who wanted to grow up very quickly, and this could also tie in with Blood as the Body, wanted to grow up quicker and to be bigger stronger etc. They are determined and they are ready and stable enough to take whatever you have to throw at them. Maybe they even start seeking out something they want to be truly committed to, so an idea or project or life goal they want to work on, even a person they want to build up the courage to ask out or marry, something of that nature. They might also wish to be part of a group or organization, or create some kind of united group of people for some cause to stand up for.

Sylph of Blood: One who Invites Creation of Blood or one who Invites Creation through Blood

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines.

A Sylph of Blood can definitely be a serious almost passionate type. They are committed to all the projects that they undertake and when they set out to help someone out they don't stop until the problem or thing is fixed for sure. They can be somewhat annoying in this kind of meddlesome tendency because they will undoubtedly come back again and again to adjust something or move a thing there until they are sure that they are done. They are involved or involve themselves in the deep complicated commitments or relationships people have with other people, always wanting to help them out or bring them together again, make them stronger.

They are good at making promises or getting people to promise them certain things. Sylphs of Blood will hold you to your bargain should you choose to make it, and breaking it is about as wise as breaking a deal with the devil. They are definitely the person that keeps their friend group grounded and stable and together. Should friends try to drift away, they are the people to plan events or parties or group therapy sessions to bring them back together again. They take their bonds and commitments to people and things very seriously. They can be a center of stable unity in a place of chaos, almost never losing their cool unless they are dealing with something they are very passionate about!

Blood's inflexibility mixed with a Sylph's nosiness and meddling nature can make for a very stubborn and nosy sort of friend indeed, but one who is only like that just to make sure we are all still friends yes? Of course we are! They might also make good healers or types that worry about a person's physical health as well. Then they can also inspire passionate commitments in others as well, getting people involved together in various things and overall creating obligations for people to fill and promises that will be kept.

Thief of Blood: One who Steals with Blood or Steals Blood

Thieves have good intentions, weak morals and are very egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well.

A Thief of Blood is very confident in their ability to uphold their commitments and obligations. They feel perfectly content to be connected to their attachments and are very unwilling to let them go. They are never too far away from something they feel a strong connection to, be it a person, place or thing. They pride themselves in their ability to be unmovable, unshakeable to the core, to be dependable and stable to any who need a rock solid foundation and ready for anything thrown their way. They willingly take on not only their own obligations, but the obligations of others, stealing their responsibilities from them in order to fulfill them themselves in a desire to be forever dependable and helpful, or perhaps at least seem that way.

They might take on the passions of other people as well, taking upon themselves a person's personal goal or thing to be done or fulfilled, leaving that person disconnected from the original idea. They can also steal using Blood, by getting those they are connected with to do a bit of their dirty work when needed. Mostly likely they take advantage of the system of favors, they do a favor for you first and then expect a favor in return, forcibly taking a connection from you, a deal you can't break. Their actions can leave other people disoriented, detached from reality and separated from those they care about as the Thief of Blood could put grand schemes into motion, supreme goals they are absolutely committed to and infinitely passionate about fulfilling. All while seemingly leaving people with their own freedom and free will while using chains to bind them.

These underhand tactics of only trying to seem dependable or trustable or someone you can make a deal with are a more evil Thief of Blood's intention, a good Thief of Blood would simply genuinely want to be dependable for no underhanded reasons other than they like being depended on and feeling important that way. They could steal from you using promises or deals, by getting something from you and then not fulfilling their end of the bargain, or by doing it in a way that also benefits them. A noticeable power of a Thief of Blood as Flesh would be to literally kick someone out of their body, leaving their ghost floating aimlessly while they take over control of the stolen body. And with that I leave you with the thought of Thief of Blood Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls.

Rogue of Blood: One who Invites Theft of Blood or one who Invites Theft through Blood

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or the lack of it, thinking they don't have it in them or that they can't handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. They challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it.

A Rogue of Blood thinks at first that they can't handle true commitment and loyalty and so gives up on their relationships when they start settling and becoming too stable. They give up their bonds and loyalties and connections when they get too close and too serious. The have troubles with obligations to others and the rigid unity of stable social groups. This is generally caused by the fact that they feel they don't have enough stability or commitment on their relationships with others romantic or otherwise. Friends weren't really loyal, lovers not loving.

They might have been surrounded by infighting in their social groups and might even lack a sense of loyalty or unity to the groups they are already in. Their friends and families split up and pulled them in different directions and they couldn't choose because they felt neither side was really loyal to them. They felt they weren't really needed, no one depended on them for anything, no one committed to them, no one was truly connected to them. Everyone went their own way with no thought that they might be dependent on them. This made them give up committing to others or being dependent on others, because it's always failed or never worked out for them, so they stop trying.

This give them serious commitment issues, making them wary of uniting and being loyal to others. They might give up their own stability in life, because of this issue with commitment. They give up their obligations to people because they feel they can't handle them. They gave up on having real connections in general. Their challenge though as Rogues is to learn to take their Aspect for themselves. A Rogue of Blood needs to learn to not just give commitment, but to expect it back. They need to learn to get stability in their lives, to handle bonds and loyalty and relationships.

Knight of Blood: One who Exploits with Blood or Exploits Blood

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough.

A Knight of Blood would have an uncanny ability to form and strengthen a connection or bond to them or use their already existing ones as an extremely effective means to an end. They are skilled at exploiting the right person for a job and have the potential to be a great delegative type of leader, being able to intuitively understand not only their own connections but the connections between other people or things or ideas. Like all Knights they get this skill with their aspect through a mix of natural talent and hard work fueled by a near obsessive fear of being inadequate. Almost like they don't believe or see their own natural talent for their aspect.

They might feel an inner insecurity about the strength of shape of the bonds that surround them, feel like their missing out on something when mostly likely they aren't. They might be clingy friends or lovers if those inadequate feelings extend into being willing to do a lot to make sure those connections don't end, to the point of trying to micromanaging them a bit. They might even feel some kind of self-consciousness to do with their body as Flesh and Blood. Most of them time though they just need some sort of reassurance in some form every now and again that yes their connections are strong or they can be stable on their own without being dependant on what they do specifically.

They feel Blood like a second nature to them. It's not hard at all for them to feel compassionate to others, to be responsible and a stable foundation for people to depend on. They fulfill obligations and promises and oaths easily since commitments in general are of an utmost importance to them. They might even use this "Yes I am stable and dependable and you can rely on me no problem" attitude as a mental shield for their insecurity. They might worry at times there is a fundamental disconnect somewhere in their dealings or connections with others, or that they might come across as uncaring or unfeeling when nearly everyone can see just how much they do care, how committed they are how attached they are to their allies, friends, lovers what have you.

Page of Blood: One who Invites Exploitation of Blood or one who Invites Exploitation through Blood

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players.

A Page of Blood would start out with some deficit in their ability to form and make connections. They want to and they keep trying but it never seems to work, people might dismiss or think they are trying too hard to be genuine when really they should just be genuine and it will happen naturally. They might start out with not a lot of connections or dependence on anyone and have to learn to be their own foundations. They might have trouble with responsibility or obligations, feeling totally confident they can do the thing and fulfill them but at first either completely missing the point of the task or only half fulfilling and thinking they did a good enough job. People at first feel wary of depending on them and seeing them as a stable foundation for anything because of this and because the Page of Blood may have seemingly misplaced passions or commitments for unusual or seemingly impossible things.

Through hard work and lots of natural trial and error as is usual for Pages they start becoming more and more actually dependable, making strong connections and bonds wherever they go. The strength of their attachments lends them more and more strength as the people they are attached to notice the strength of the bond as well. They become extremely adept at fulfilling promises, responsibilities and become extremely dependable people. If before others saw them as a flimsy house built on sand, now they are the very face of a mountain, the very earth and stone an entire village of people, friends and connections are built upon perhaps. They start out as very unskilled in arts of the body like martial arts perhaps, or not having a lot of coordination, but also through hard work and trial and error these skills slowly grow far beyond other people's.

They could have an amazing ability to form alliances between even the most unlikely allies, tying a group together like no one ever has. For this they can be the greatest of leaders. If you haven't guessed already, I view Naruto as this quintessential Page of Blood that shows every step of the journey from start to finish, even his physical transformations into the Fox tie into this, as a Very Bloody display of Flesh made through a strong connection and merger between himself and the Fox overflowing from his very Body. Not unlike other Page's displays of their ultimate powers like Jake's Hopey thing or Avatar Aang's Whirlwind Ball of his Avatar State. So I imagine a different Page of Blood could also do a very Fleshy physical manifestation of their powers as well.

 


	16. The Rage Aspect and its God Tiers/Classpect Roles

Keywords: Unconditional Hate or Fear, Refusal, Defiance, Rejection, Skeptical Criticism, Doubt, Negativity, Despair, Getting the 'Red Light' or a Hard Stop, NO

Symbols: Immovable Objects, False/Counterfeit, 'Demons'

Rage is one of the 12 Aspects of Homestuck. Its Opposite is the Aspect Hope. When I think of Rage, I think of Undying Doubt and Skepticism that everything around is 'perfect' or going to be okay, one way or another. Everything will actually turn out wrong, if not completely horrendous in the end. Rage is unconditional Hate and Fear, it is the cold shoulder, rejecting any thing or person. It is the underlying thought that what is here is wrong and false. It is the thought that there is no will and there is no way! No matter how deceivingly peaceful everything looks on the surface, its not real! It's actually false, lies all of it! Rage is despairing and refusing that everything will be 'just fine', so their answer is always an adamant NO! But don't think of Rage as only a fierce angry thing lashing out at everyone, Rage is also like the Demon that creeps towards you from behind, paralyzing you and slowly binding you and dragging you away with no escape. It is the Cage, the Immovable Object that constantly surrounds you on all sides.

(side note: Rage may sound bad, but it is the only thing holding you back from Hope and their charging blind beliefs, which can be just as dangerous. It's good to know when to hold back and say No instead of always saying Yes to everything. Rage can be just as much Constructive as Destructive.)

**Witch of Rage: One who Manipulates with Rage or Manipulates Rage**

Witches are enthusiastic, confident and optimistic rebels. They break and change the physical and metaphysical "Rules" of their Aspect. Their challenge is to use their rule breaking powers in a morally conscious way

A Witch of Rage is a person who is rebellious and defiant to a fault. You don't tell a Witch of Rage anything, they tell you. Anything you have to say they can Reject with Doubt, Negativity and Skepticism and be like "No you're wrong, it's actually this way." They manipulate fear, mistrust and anger, either lowering it or making you believe it's not all that bad, even if it is. Or they can amplify it, making you paranoid and afraid of even mundane things. Darker Witches of Rage may even be able to turn on and off a Berserker Rage state in others at will. They can make anything, including themselves more or less frightening or annoying depending on their wants and needs.

A Witch of Rage might be a bit tripolar, in that they can make themselves go from calm sweetie to raging berserker to paranoid scaredy cat in a snap. Strangely enough, they themselves are always confident in what is real or not, since they can control every aspect of what is counterfeit or false. Witches of Rage can be the type of people to be dark scary prankster types, laughing at you from the shadows, perfectly in control of the terrifying situation they've got you in, thinking it's all a game to them. As for the person caught in their own paranoia or mistrust, they are unable to tell what's real and what isn't, fueling their fear.

They can be 'loose cannons' and this can be good or bad, depending on how good you are on getting them on your side and keeping them there. Their entire moral challenge lies in the choice between using their powers on their allies or their enemies, like most witches lol. All Witches of Rage would have it within themselves to limit and control the influence Rage has over them, they don't need to choose to give into and over embrace. Like the Joker from Batman, he's an over embracing Witch of Rage if I ever saw one.

**Heir of Rage: One who Invites Manipulation of Rage or one who Invites Manipulation through Rage**

Heirs naturally gravitate towards their Aspect or unconsciously seek it out. They huge amounts of Aspect related strength as well. Their challenge is to not get stuck on one thing, to know when to move on and adapt

An Heir of Rage would be very defiant and largely skeptical of pretty much everything. They never have trouble saying no to something and can be downright stubborn and completely unmovable if they so choose. They also have a great ability to pick at and tear apart anything they consider false or untrue, stripping away whatever they consider is a lie or not quite true from anything. Heirs of Rage naturally gravitate to ideas, objects or concepts that are false or counterfeit, not because they think they are right and are actually wrong (though this can also be the case), but more because they enjoy tearing apart exactly what it is that makes those things wrong, like disproving a false hypothesis or falsifying popular hoaxes or just general all around fact checking on fear or hate mongering things or ideas.

On the flipside, they may also be the ones setting up those things in the first place! Inviting the manipulation of others through fear and anger. Actually if they wanted, they would make pretty good internet trolls as well! Just depends on the particular Heir of Rage whether they choose to be more benevolent or malevolent. Though Heirs of Rage are also prone themselves to being manipulated by fear or anger. They might also have an incredibly quick temper at times, being easily riled up or very jumpy. They might even have intense phobias of certain things, making it easy for them panic and lose their heads.

Easiest way make an Heir of Rage lose their minds: engage them in a debate and just simply refuse to accept their points of view, no matter how valid or invalid, just refuse either way. Also, an Heir of Rage's challenge seems to simply be to know when to walk away and stop engaging with a situation that is just going nowhere. I think if an Heir of Rage were literally to become their Aspect, they might either become a false image of something terrible and frightening, or a stubborn unmovable object of some sort, maybe both!

**Mage of Rage: One who Knows with Rage or Knows Rage**

Mages will uniquely experience their Aspect, both good and bad. As a result, they gain a unique understanding of what their Aspect is or does. Their challenge is to become open to new insight or different perspectives than their own.

A Mage of Rage is one who might suffer from great anger and fear. If their own, they can be prone to uncontrollable inconsolable rages and temper tantrums or they can be prone to inconsolable terrors and paranoia. They might be literally haunted by false images of demons lurking in shadows, only increasing their fear. If they experience the Rage of others, they might suffer someone else's rage and fear, by being misunderstood, hated and feared because they are intimidated by the Mage of Rage. They can always tell though who fears and hates them. They know because they experience it.

The fearful glances, hushed whispers, anxious avoidance of themselves. It becomes a necessity for them to always be on their guard, always watching out for those that might do them harm. They know and learn what to reject or doubt, if they experienced it harming them before, like a suspicious gift from another, or a certain poison they've experienced before. They might even suffer from false friends or people who act harmless but who actually wish to harm them in some way (or they might believe so anyway), which doesn't help their hyperactive sense of paranoia. But In return, they can easily tell the trustworthy from the untrustworthy at a glance. If at first they suffered from a false image of counterfeit from another, they can instantly know if someone actually means them harm or not, or if they are sincere or not.

All this experience with Rage gives them an intuitive understanding of it. They can understand and empathize with the fears of others, knowing what made them afraid or angry and why, and how to deal with it. They might also suffer from a unique kind of unmovable stubbornness, or a false image of themselves or the world around them, either viewing themselves or others warped from their normal forms. Most of all though they of all Rage Players are uniquely able to understand where Rage is a positive influence as well as a Negative, no one can tear down their boundaries or push them to do anything they do not want to. They build iron walls of the self and don't let it be influenced by anyone else. They build a sense of self and self esteem like no other. Ready for the cool awesome example from a media? Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Yup.

**Seer of Rage: One who Invites Knowledge of Rage or one who Invites Knowledge through Rage**

Seers are shown knowledge of their Aspect through its symbolic manifestations, like visions, persons, or magical objects. Their challenge is to be able to translate their insight and knowledge into action and decision.

A Seer of Rage might struggle with the idea that sometimes some things are really legitimately things to be afraid of or angry at. They can definitely be the kind of people to smile or laugh in the face of danger or scary things. Giggling at angry people when they get mad or laughing hysterically at someone who's afraid of spiders, as they chase them with a spider. They might have trouble determining what things are actually scary and what aren't, or they might even have trouble distinguishing authentic things from false counterfeit ones.

They are naturally defiant, skeptical of others and what they say or why they should listen. They might simply just do not get why others would get mad or upset or afraid at the things they've done. They need to find or figure something that makes them angry or afraid, something that makes them doubt how they've always been. A sort of taste of their medicine kind of thing. Only then will they truly see what is false and counterfeit what makes people truly afraid or angry. They will know what people will not do, and where their exact limits are for everything, just how far they can push them and how many buttons they can push before they go too far.

They might struggle also with their own anger and fear, feeling it in seemingly random and unpredictable spurts, not knowing why it came or where it went afterwards. Being Seers, and thus like oracles, they have the option to question god-like beings who are symbols of their aspect or use tools to do with their aspect to get answers to a question. In a Seer of Rage's case, they might be able to summon a demon-like creature for the purposes of gaining wisdom.

**Prince of Rage: One who Destroys with Rage or Destroys Rage**

Princes ghost their opposite Aspects as they destroy theirs. They are violently stubborn pessimistic people that stop at nothing to reach their goals. Their challenge is to not destroy themselves along their destructive path.

A Prince of Rage would act much like a Hope player in their tendencies to destroy Rage with Rage. They are stubbornly optimistic people, holding onto an unwavering faith or belief of theirs with quite a lot of vigor. They will utterly destroy and rend to shreds any attempt at disproving what they believe to be true and will not take criticism in any form. They could use criticism, fear, threats, blind angry rejection, any method that destroys any attempts to criticize, doubt or reject what they believe. They are a solid, unmoving force in this matter, whatever it is.

They are also masters of convincing people of what they believe. They strike down every doubt and criticism, destroying any defiant refusal to see what they believe for what it is, making what they believe seem the most solid and true thing to ever exist. They can be pretty great cult leaders for that. But through of all this Destruction of Rage through Rage, it makes them also ghost Hope. So while you'd expect a person like this to be outwardly Angry, Hateful and Raging, they are actually quite calm and loving. They are positive people, naive and optimistic, full of 'trust me' vibes and act like they bathe in Truth itself.

Remember, they lead the cult that they are making, they are their own number 1 fan and believer. They convince others of what they believe, not because they are sinister and pulling strings from behind the scenes, but because they actually believe 100% everything that they say and are in the forefront of everything, completely open and honest in their own heads. This gives them the ability to look you in the eye and say anything, like they are spewing a god given truth straight from their heart and souls, and make you believe it, regardless of whether it was in real life actually true or not. Depending on the specific Prince of Rage, it could be either.

**Bard of Rage: One who Invites Destruction of Rage or one who Invites Destruction through Rage**

Bards have easy going, laid back and/or avoidant, cowardly personalities. They ghost their opposite Aspect until a dire crisis pushes them into their own. Their challenge is to not be ruled by the whims of their Aspect.

A Bard of Rage would have a very hopeful and naive personality, believing in things just because, not having a real rhyme or reason to them. To them, it just feels nice and the right thing to do to believe in something and hope for the best, so they do, regardless of the actual odds of something happening or what reality says. They are avoidant of real problems and just want everything to be alright, outright blindly denying their own anger or fear or the skepticism of others. They are very go with the flow kind of people, always moving around, going from one cool thing to the next. They like to try out different things without really knowing what's up or down just because hey it feels nice and does some really good stuff so it can't be that bad. And if it was actually bad, they'd rather not know, because then that good thing would be completely and totally ruined for them, maybe even almost to the point where they can't enjoy it anymore.

When a Bard of Rage has their crisis of Rage, it will be when something that they put all their faith and trust in and believe to be totally authentic and real is completely shattered into oblivion by something. Once that happens, they begin to doubt in everything they've ever had faith in or believed or thought was true. Everything they thought was real and true never actually existed or we all actually live in a crapsack world and nothing is ever going to be okay. Harmonious love and trust for everything around has instead turned into bitter fear, mistrust and anger at everything. They can't accept what happened, they refuse to believe that the bubble has been popped on their happy world, but the damage has been done. So now they think everything and everyone has been lying to them all along, and that makes them angry.

Everything actually bad that they've ever avoided dealing with they now are forced to deal with all at once. All while feeling angry, afraid and maybe even unsure of what is reality and what isn't, since, everything so far has been all lies apparently, so why would that have stopped now? WHY WOULDN'T THEIR OWN EYES EVEN BE LYING TO THEM? Its all one big motherfucking joke ain't it? WELL THEN WHY AIN'T YOU LAUGHING MOTHERFUCKER? But their crisis of Rage doesn't need to be painful forever. It's important to learn to deal with and recognize the lies you've been surrounding yourself with at some point, and once they've calmed down from the initial shock, they will be in a better position to deal with it all than they were when they were merely avoiding it all in the first place.

**Maid of Rage: One who Creates with Rage or Creates Rage**

Maids start out relying on others for their Aspect or how to use it. They're often treated like doormats, dismissed or pushed around by those they rely on. Their challenge is to learn to rely on themselves for their Aspect

A Maid of Rage would start out relying on others for what to hate or dislike, what to fear or doubt and what to be skeptical of. They fear monsters because they were told to fear them, not because they were actually ever afraid. They become more and more jaded as they grow up surrounded by skepticism and soon it becomes second nature to criticize and doubt something without a second thought. When a Maid of Rage starts rising to their challenge they start defiantly rejecting the notions that they were brought up with and surrounded by.

They become doubtful that certain things they were told to hate and fear should even be hated or feared. They will reject the lies they were brought up on with a fierce anger and start carving their own path. They will shout how DARE you deceive me and tell me I'm scary or bad or hateful or that I should despair because I am worth nothing? You scared of what a monster like me can do? How about instead I'll reveal the true potential of the Demon I really am! HULK SMASH! Though they are the types to have productive anger more likely rather than destructive anger, though destructive anger is an option also, being "Made of Rage".

If you've ever seen someone deep clean their house when really angry you understand what I mean. The adrenaline rush gives the energy and motivation to carry out tasks other people thought of them as unable of achieving. They can become really awesome figures of power that can either create fear and hatred in others (perhaps out of jealousy) or motivation and the desire to create in people who are awed by them. Can you guess which superhero I think of as a Maid of Rage?

**Sylph of Rage: One who Invites Creation of Rage or one who Invites Creation through Rage**

Sylphs will calmly, analytically and happily give their opinion all about their Aspect. They meddle, healing or fixing any lack of it they notice. Their challenge is act upon their opinions instead of waiting by the sidelines

A Sylph of Rage will likely have all kinds of opinions about anger, fear, defiance and rejection. The Sylphs tendencies to meddle with the matters of others mixed with Rage's tendencies for doubt, criticism and general negativity can make for quite the strict mistress of an overbearing nanny type or in a bad mood something akin to a soldiery boot camp instructor. You're not doing this good enough, no that's wrong do it this way, that doesn't look right, why can't you do it right? I don't like how you're doing that I don't think that's going to work. Or when in Boot Camp mode "MY GRANDMOTHER CAN DO BETTER PUSHUPS THAN YOU MAGGOT"

They can get pretty creative with the insults as well to be honest. They point out flaws because they believe bringing attention to them by criticizing them is the first step in fixing them. They do actually believe that that is good for the person who has flaws, though depending on the person they are meddling with it can either go very well or very bad. Their methods aren't for everyone after all and Sylphs of Rage do 'Invite Creation of Rage" after all. They are in themselves quite stubborn and unmovable in their methods as well. Though they can be the last resort to motivating a person into fixing themselves.

People do actually willingly sign up for boot camp after all. A Boot Camp Instructor/Soldier that trains other people into Soldiers is probably the best analogy I can make for Sylphs of Rage because that image is a pretty recognizable symbol in media that fits what a Sylph of Rage does pretty well. Obviously The Soldier from Team Fortress 2 rings a pretty strong bell here, and I haven't even played that game haha (I watched those little characterization vids they made though)

**Thief of Rage: One who Steals with Rage or Steals Rage**

Thieves have good intentions, and might be egocentric. They have natural confidence with their Aspect, but hide insecurities and hate being seen as weak. Their challenge is to learn to let others have their Aspect as well

Thieves of Rage have a natural knack for what makes you angry or upset, what makes you afraid or panic and what makes you doubt and despair. They have a natural confidence with what usually makes people panic or too angry to function, even if it does make them afraid or angry. They can be quite prone to bursts of anger or panic after all. They might not admit that they are actually afraid or angry though, if they see it as a weakness of theirs. They might even outright refuse to acknowledge its existence with a vicious stubbornness. "I am NOT ANGRY/AFRAID!!!"

I can even see them using that phrase as a kind of repeated personal mantra. They might even steal out of anger, through jealousy or envy or they might steal out of fear, afraid that what others have may be used against them. They might even steal by distracting you with your negative emotions first. They blind you with rage, weaken you with despair, paralyze you with fear and then leave you empty with nothing left. A Thief of Rage also steals Rage though and they can deflect a close friend from having hatred and fear and any sort of general negativity thrown their way by stealing it for themselves all confident like "Don't criticize them! Criticize me! Hate me! Fear me! I can take you >:D"

If anything they probably see other people hating, fearing and generally disliking them as some kind of achievement or badge of honor like "haha! asshole points +100! Ability to throw sick biting spiteful insults unlocked!" There like, Hate me = lol whatevs. Hate my friend = Bitch I will cut you. To use a phrase from Whose Line Is It Anyways: "Hey c'mon make fun of the bald guy! I'll be your lightningrod of Hate!"

**Rogue of Rage: One who Invites Theft of Rage or one who Invites Theft through Rage**

Rogues have problems coping with their Aspect or their supposed lack of it. They think they can't actually handle it, causing them to give it up too easily. Their challenge is to come to terms with their Aspect and own it

A Rogue of Rage has problems coping with rage, fear, criticism or rejection or the perceived lack of it in themselves. They either believe that that they don't react enough, letting people walk all over them because they couldn't say stop or they believe they are overreacting, getting too upset or angry or afraid over 'nothing' . When someone makes fun of them, they don't get angry enough to put a stop to it and just put up with it. They really struggle with saying No to someone, or rejecting them. If someone asks something of them they have a hard time refusing.

They might not be able to handle criticizing or doubting someone, even constructively or when necessary to pull them back from something stupid or dangerous. They struggle to put their foot down even on issues they feel strongly about. They might not let themselves feel negative emotions much at all, trying to stifle them down because they think that what little anger or fear or despair they feel is already too much for themselves or others to handle. When a Rogue of Rage starts rising to their challenge, they learn to take back Rage for themselves. They let themselves be angry and upset at things.

They learn to be stubborn and unmoving. They learn to let themselves say No in general and put their foot down. They stop viewing Rage as something negative that they can't deal with and start seeing it as something necessary or justified or even something to treasure and take pride in. They learn to give and take constructive criticism and they learn to handle rejection and rejecting others. They stop letting others shut down their concerns or pacify them by telling them to lighten up or ease off or lol I was just joking.

**Knight of Rage: One who Exploits with Rage or Exploits Rage**

Knights hide a fear of a perceived fundamental failure with their Aspect behind a shield of confidence and obsessive effort. Their challenge is to learn to take it down a notch and to understand that they are skilled enough

A Knight of Rage would be extremely skilled at using their own reactive rage, panic or fear to their advantage. They are probably almost never caught off guard due to their paranoia and anger making them highly reactive, as if their flight or fight response was on constant overdrive. Their reactive impulses matched with the Knight's skill makes them great warriors, having great fighting instincts and even greater reflexes. They would be able to antagonize and dominate their opponents with their pure fighting ability or their ability to exploit the blind anger, fear, despair or doubts of their opponent. They definitely are ones to taunt their enemies while fighting like "haha missed me missed now you gotta kiss me!" *high pitched screams while flinch dodging angry attack* "haha missed me again wow you suck!"

A Knight of Rage though is always afraid that one day they might be caught off guard or get too angry or too afraid to do anything, and they exploit their anxious paranoia, fears, anger or doubts to fuel their twitchy reflexes. Tap them on the shoulder without warning when they are in a bad mood and they liable to punch you in the face just on pure reflex. The Knight's fears of uselessness or not just trying hard enough mixed with Rage's tendencies to criticize and doubt can make for a serious case of low inner self esteem caused by internally kicking themselves when they're down and making it worse.

They tend not to dwell on it much though, being more focused on the general adrenaline rush they are almost constantly on. The Knight may even use that a shield they hide behind like instead of dealing with insecurities just drown them in the adrenaline rush. Their challenge is a difficult one, because it involves coming out from behind the shield and really facing their fears, not through a battle of avoidant reflexes, but by stubbornly holding their ground and refusing to back down or flinch away. Media Example: Pretty sure but not 100% Jack Spicer from Xaolin Showdown (Original Series, haven't seen new Jack Spicer so can't say)

**Page of Rage: One who Invites Exploitation of Rage or one who Invites Exploitation through Rage**

Pages start with a deficit in their Aspect that they confidently overcome through obvious overcompensation. Their challenge is to keep at it, even if they fail and the journey is slow, for they become the strongest players

A Page of Rage has totally got this whole anger and defiance thing down. They got this, they know what Rage is, it's being unreasonable and uncooperative and dangerous without rhyme or reason or justification. Someone tells me to do something because it might be good for me? FUCK YOU *flips a table* I AIN'T DOING SHIT JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID TO. There are literal two year olds and reverse psychology is pretty much the easiest way to get them to do something. "Hey Page of Rage, DON'T clean your room" "YOU DONT CONTROL ME!" *angrily cleans rooms then sits in their clean room happily thinking they've got one up on you* They lack at first the ability to doubt or critically think about things sometimes as in the example above.

They also are actually pretty willing to do things, when worded in the right way, thinking they've got this whole defiant stubborn thing down. They think being stubborn or defiant just means doing the exact opposite of whatever they were told, instead of refusing to participate at all. Instead of walking away from a situation, they just engage in it in a different way. They might also be pretty horrible at telling believable lies or actually standing their ground in stubbornness, being easily led stray when something distracts them or even easily lied to themselves. But when a Page of Rage slowly starts learning and growing they get wise to reverse psychology tricks very fast, and when they realize that instead of them fooling you, they were the ones fooled, then they get really angry and more motivated.

They catch when they are lied to and start feeling actually purposeful, justifiable anger. They learn to engage in constructive debate rather than petty mean arguments and they get good at fighting for their cause, they have to. Mostly because they sort of learn the lesson of the boy who cried wolf, because at first they just had petty temper tantrums at anything that got them even a little upset. Now when they feel true rage for something, they might not be taken seriously because oh look who's having a temper tantrum about something unimportant again. Even if the Page really is like no shut up this is serious I fucking mean it. They learn to actually be stubborn and unmoving and hold their ground and really give you a piece of their mind.

 


End file.
